


Мой возлюбленный монстр

by featheryfaggot



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen Ackles, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheryfaggot/pseuds/featheryfaggot
Summary: Джаред – семнадцатилетний оборотень-альфа из старшей школы. Он любимец публики, капитан команды по лакроссу и хулиган. Считая себя стоящими выше остальных, он и его друзья постоянно третируют всех омег.Дженсен – новенький в школе, омега. С первого дня он становится объектом насмешек Джареда и его дружков, но у него есть «защитник» в лице учительницы – Шерон Падалеки – которая практически сразу же проникается к нему симпатией. Джаред ненавидит Дженсена за это ещё больше и пытается превратить его жизнь в кошмар. Не сказать, что у него это хорошо получается – Дженсен и сам показывает зубы.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в соавторстве с потрясающей Зяба-Зяба на Big Bang 2012 в обществе великолепного артера - Созвездие гончих псов.

  
Это всё начинается, когда на пороге его класса – его школы! – появляется новенький.  
– Ребята, это Дженсен, он будет учиться с вами. Пожалуйста, будьте с ним вежливы и проявите себя с лучшей стороны.  
Мама – миссис Падалеки в школе – смотрит прямо на него и буквально пришпиливает взглядом к стулу. Джаред фыркает, уставившись на этого Дженсена. Омега – этот запах он может распознать, находясь на другом конце школы или даже города. Он морщит нос, отворачиваясь от веснушчатого лица новенького. Том, сидящий сзади, толкает его в плечо, и Джаред лениво оборачивается к другу.  
– Такая сучка, – шепчет Уэллинг, ухмыляясь, и Джаред отвечает ему кивком и хищной улыбкой.   
Они ненавидят омег, потому что эти оборотни отвратительны. Жалкие запуганные неудачники. Все они, особенно ботаники. Слишком  _другие_. Джаред знает биологию, знает, что омеги способны рожать детей, даже если они самцы. Джаред в курсе, что у них бывает течка, как у настоящих сучек – и как вообще можно при этом быть самцами? Джареду плевать на омег-девчонок, для него они просто толпа, серая масса, которая постоянно ошивается вокруг, путается под ногами и бросает в сторону альф и бет завистливые взгляды. Но вот омеги-парни буквально заставляют себя ненавидеть.   
Джаред ловит взгляд новенького и зло скалит зубы. Омега тут же опускает глаза и проходит мимо, чтобы сесть за самую последнюю и дальнюю парту. Джаред снова морщится, передёргивая плечами от отвращения. Этот парень очень скоро пожалеет, что здесь оказался.  
  
+++  
  
Войдя в столовую, Джаред сразу подходит к очереди за едой, не задерживаясь в ней надолго – не обращая внимания на возмущение других учеников, он идёт прямиком к своему любимому повару Нелли, работающей сегодня на раздаче, которая, увидев его, приветливо улыбается и живо накладывает ему полную тарелку вкуснятины.  
– Двойная порция для растущего организма, – она ставит тарелку на поднос и чуть ли не сияет как школьница, когда Джаред ей подмигивает.  
Несмотря на то, что большинство учителей не питает к нему нежных чувств и терпит скорее из-за авторитета матери, Нелли души в нём не чает. А так как Джаред любит всласть поесть, то её расположение он терять не собирается. Поэтому улыбка там, комплимент здесь – и он всегда сыт и доволен.  
Джаред садится за стол в самом центре столовой, который негласно считает своим, и ждёт, пока его друзья отстоят длинную очередь. Он ухмыляется, глядя на них, и уминает за обе щеки большую порцию картошки-фри. Половина подноса уже успевает опустеть, когда ребята, наконец, присоединяются к нему.  
– Как ты очаровываешь Нелли? Она мне и лишней щепотки соли не подаст, – возмущается Том, пихая его кулаком в плечо.  
– Чувак, смирись. Ты просто полный ноль в общении с женщинами.  
– Я встречаюсь с Данниль, между прочим! – резко восклицает Том, реагируя на провокацию.  
– О, приятель. Все знают, что это любовь из жалости, – Джаред ржёт, уклоняясь от очередного толчка.  
– Малыш, я думала, ты знаешь об этом, – Данниль, очевидно, решает подыграть и успокаивающе поглаживает Тома по голове.   
Все за столом смеются, пока Том издаёт что-то среднее между обиженным сопением и тихим рычанием. Правда, он быстро успокаивается, когда Данниль целует его и что-то поспешно шепчет на ухо.   
Не желая мешать их маленькому импровизированному примирению, Джаред отводит взгляд и замечает новенького, который только заходит в столовую. Омега, как ни в чём не бывало, набирает себе еды и присаживается за стол к таким же лохам, как и он. Ещё и с улыбкой что-то им отвечает. У Джареда от этой картины резко пропадает аппетит, что само по себе удивительно – Нелли бы подтвердила. Он с шумом отодвигает поднос.  
– Ты чего? – Сэнди кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд и дёргает за рукав спортивной куртки.  
– Да вот, – Джаред кивает в сторону омеги и морщится. – Такие, как он должны сидеть где-нибудь подальше и не перебивать нормальным людям аппетит.  
– Джаред, перестань. Нормальный парень, чего ты взъелся, – Данниль отмахивается от него и с интересом рассматривает новенького.  
– Не может он быть нормальным. Природой не заложено, – упрямо продолжает Джаред.  
– Так давай укажем ему на его место, – предлагает Том. – Как и остальным, те хоть на глаза больше не попадаются.  
Джаред видит, как у друга загораются глаза, и сам не может сдержать улыбку. Вот что-что, а приколы они устраивать любят. Тем более, что пара идей для этого омеги у него уже есть. Джаред быстро наклоняется ближе к Тому и шепчет ему на ухо свою задумку.  
  
+++  
  
Утвердив план, как поставить омегу на место, Джаред и Том для начала решают прогулять занятие, чтобы успеть всё приготовить и не попасться на глаза учителям. Они проскальзывают на кухню, выкрадывают объедки из мусорного бака, распихивают всё по пакетам и осторожно выносят их в коридор. Том всю дорогу воротит нос, потому что запах из пакетов доносится чудовищный, да вдобавок ко всему из них ещё что-то капает, оставляя еле заметные следы на полу школы. Мерзость. Джаред взламывает шкафчик новенького и, пока Том стоит на стрёме, вытряхивает всё добытое богатство туда. Гадко ухмыляясь, Джаред закрывает дверцу и подмигивает другу. Они идут в туалет – отмыть руки и переждать оставшуюся часть урока.   
За пять минут до звонка они выходят в коридор и облокачиваются на чужие шкафчики так, чтобы видеть происходящее.   
Омега не заставляет себя ждать и уже через пару минут стоит с широко распахнутыми глазами, а у его ног лежит куча мусора. Очистки сильно загаживают рубашку и брюки неудачника, Джаред и Том покатываются со смеху, и остальные ученики присоединяются к ним, оборачиваясь и показывая на омегу пальцами.  
– Самый подходящий обед для такой сучки, – кричит Джаред. – Мама собирает для тебя всё твое самое любимое, да, омега?  
– Может хоть это перебьёт твой мерзкий запах, – добавляет Том, скаля чуть выступающие клыки.  
Джаред так громко, до рези в животе смеётся, глядя на, кажется, уже готового заплакать новенького, что не замечает приближающейся опасности.  
– Джаред Тристан Падалеки! Чтобы через минуту был в моём кабинете!  
Джаред умолкает и поворачивается на голос матери – та, уперев руки в бока, почти пронзает его строгим взглядом. Тяжело вздохнув и кивнув Тому, Джаред идёт в сторону кабинета литературы. Обернувшись, он видит, что его мать стоит рядом с омегой и утешает его, поглаживая по светлым волосам. Джаред, сузив глаза, хмурится и обещает себе, что так просто это не оставит.  
Когда он заходит в класс, то тут же запрыгивает на парту и, свесив с неё ноги, ждёт когда появится мама. Сцена того, как она успокаивает этого жалкого новенького, так и стоит у него перед глазами. Кем тот вообще себя возомнил? Не успел появиться, как уже стал любимчиком учительницы литературы. Ну и ладно бы просто учительницы, так нет же, это мама Джареда! Где в этом мире справедливость? Всё это злит Джареда до чёртиков.   
– Слезь со стола, – первое, что говорит мама, заходя в класс.  
– Ма-а-а! – закатывает глаза Джаред и уворачивается от подзатыльника. Её руки всё ещё пахнут помоями и омегой, несмотря на то, что она успела вымыть их с мылом.  
– Не мамкай мне здесь. Что это была за выходка? Что ты себе позволяешь? – мама становится прямо напротив него и скрещивает руки на груди, сурово глядя на него. Вот только эти взгляды перестали действовать на Джареда года два назад. Он меланхолично пожимает плечами и выдувает большой пузырь из жвачки.  
– Этому омеге нужно указать его место, – он почти с удовольствием наблюдает, как мама хмурится, поджимая губы.  
– Я просила относиться к нему нормально.  
– А что это ты его так полюбила? Он ещё и дня в школе не пробыл, а ты уже его в любимчики записала? – Джаред злится, да. Ну, может, ему немного обидно, что его мама относится так к кому-то чужому, особенно к омеге. Хотя нет, обижаются пусть глупые малолетки, а его это просто раздражает.   
– Почему ты такой? Твои брат и сестра никогда себе такого не позволяют.  
– Мой брат придурок, а сестра недотёпа, я не хочу быть как они, – Джаред скалится. Мама тяжело вздыхает и садится за стол.  
– Можешь хотя бы проявить уважение ко мне? Я тебя не так воспитывала. Или тебя уязвляет то, что твоя мать бета?  
Джаред чувствует укол вины. Ма-а-аленький такой, но всё равно чувствует. Нет, его нисколько не уязвляет то, что мама бета, и да, он иногда зазнаётся и разговаривает с ней вот так. Но она не виновата в том, что он такой. После развода родителей всё в их жизни слишком поменялось. Джаред остался у мамы один – единственный альфа в семье. Мэган живёт с отцом в Сан-Антонио и приезжает на выходных или по праздникам, а Джефф вообще где-то в Эл-Эй то ли женился, то ли заканчивает университет и женится. Это мама с ним общается, не Джаред, ему это не интересно, потому что брат у него дурак и бросил их, как и отец.   
– Извини, – мямлит он, опустив голову. Мама всё-таки желает ему только хорошего, он знает.  
– Хорошо. Я извиняю. Перейдём к сути проблемы. Ты мог бы относиться к Дженсену снисходительнее. Мальчику и так не повезло родиться омегой в семье, где два других ребёнка альфа и бета.   
– Ладно, – бурчит Джаред для виду, едва ли её слушая. В уме он уже строит очередной план против этого Дженсена.   
– Хорошо, а сейчас ты пойдёшь и извинишься перед ним, – категорично заявляет мама, и Джаред смотрит на неё, в ужасе выпучив глаза. Да ни за что! Она издевается, что ли? – Давай, иди, я жду.  
Джаред выходит в коридор, видит Дженсена – тот всё ещё стоит у шкафчика и пытается оттереть его влажной тряпкой. Джаред морщится от одной только мысли, что ему придётся подойти к этому омеге и его вонючему… всему. Но мама подталкивает его в спину и требует ещё серьёзнее:  
– Его зовут Дженсен Эклз, и ты извинишься перед ним. Я жду.   
Джаред на негнущихся ногах подходит к омеге и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Надо же, а тот ещё ниже, чем показалось сначала. На целую голову меньше, чем Джаред, и в плечах уже, и лицо у него девичье какое-то. Ну и как вообще такое можно называть самцом?  
Джаред прислоняется к соседнему шкафчику плечом, Дженсен не сводит с него взгляда, в котором нет страха или чего-то подобного, скорее сожаление и понимание, что у Джареда на пути стоять не стоит. Пользуясь тем, что мама не может их слышать, Джаред ухмыляется и, чуть склонившись к Эклзу, говорит:  
– Послушай, омега. Зря ты здесь появился. Это моя школа, и здесь царят мои правила. Так что под чьей бы ты защитой не был, хоть самого альфы-директора, тебе всё равно прилетит от меня. Моя мать хотела, чтобы я извинился, но я вовсе не собираюсь этого делать. Ты сейчас обернёшься к ней, улыбнёшься, сделаешь счастливую морду, и на сегодня ты свободен. Хочешь выжить здесь – не попадайся мне на глаза или будет хуже. Не веришь? Можешь спросить у других. Таких, как ты, – Джаред кивает и улыбается маме, а когда Дженсен послушно поворачивается к ней и тоже улыбается, то довольно скалится. – Вот и умничка. И ещё одно: держись подальше от моей матери, омега.   
Он думает хлопнуть того по плечу, но потом же придётся мыть руки, так что он только ухмыляется и уходит к своему шкафчику, где его ждёт Том.  
Глупый омега всё портит – даже противно получать нагоняй от матери за такое. Джаред поступил правильно, а омеге нужно привыкать к своему месту. Не его, Джареда, вина, что оно не пахнет розами. Извиняться ещё, ага, сейчас. Мама бы ещё шкафчик предложила вымыть. На этого Эклза же даже смотреть противно, не то, что извиняться. Стоит весь такой миром обиженный, с тряпкой в руке и веснушчатым носом. Тоже, прямо, жертва нашлась. Мама у Джареда вечно поддерживает всяких убогих.   
– Ты о чём задумался-то?   
Джаред вздрагивает от неожиданности, так как не заметил, что дошёл до Тома, и ляпает последнее, о чем думал:  
– О веснушках.  
Том недоумённо поднимает бровь и явно ждёт пояснений.  
– Тьфу ты, чёрт! Достали совсем. Прикинь, мать заставила извиняться перед этим, – Джаред презрительно кивает на Эклза.  
– Да ладно! И?  
– Я совсем больной, что ли, перед омегой извиняться? Сказал держаться от нас подальше и ушёл.  
– Так с ним и нужно. Ещё чего не хватало, – Том довольно хлопает его по спине и, не убирая руку с плеча, направляет его в сторону класса.   
  
+++  
  
После последнего урока Джаред и Том встречают в коридоре девчонок и слушают, как те с упоением рассказывают о новых движениях, которые они придумали, чтобы поддержать их любимых чемпионов. Джаред смеётся над щебетанием Сэнди и обхватывает её за талию, прижимая к себе плотнее. Том обнимает Данниль, усердно кивая каждому её слову, а когда она ещё шепчет что-то очевидно похабное (по выражению лица друга иного не скажешь) ему на ухо, тот вообще скулит как дорвавшийся кобель.  
– Кого-то сегодня ожидает весёлая ночка? – Джаред ухмыляется, глядя на Тома, а тот подмигивает ему поверх головы Данниль и целует её в макушку. Они проходят всей толпой через главные двери здания и Джаред – вот честное слово, случайно – задевает плечом новенького омегу, который неловко дёргается в сторону, наступает на развязанный шнурок левого кроссовка и падает на колени, роняя свои учебники.  
– Осторожно, придурок! – рычит Джаред и едва не падает следом, запнувшись о ногу омеги. Для профилактики пихнув того в лодыжку, он с нескрываемым отвращением смотрит на него, хмурится, снова прижимает к себе Сэнди и уходит, не оглядываясь.   
– Да ладно вам, он же прикольный, – Данниль оборачивается к омеге, чтобы помахать ему рукой и с хитрой улыбочкой сказать: – пока!  
– Он омега, – бурчит Том в ответ, заставляя девушку отвернуться.  
Сэнди смеётся куда-то Джареду в рёбра, а сам он буквально чувствует, как омега прожигает его спину взглядом.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Дженсен потирает ладони и гладит пострадавшую лодыжку, а затем тяжело вздыхает, глядя вслед уходящим альфам. Он знал, что в новой школе будет тяжело, но всё равно не ожидал, что его начнут третировать с первого дня. Выходка этих двух альф несколько выбила его из колеи. Он вспоминает, как половина школы смеялась над ним, и снова видит перед глазами своих старых одноклассников, которые так же тыкали в него пальцами, узнав, что он омега. Все вокруг считали (а теперь считают и здесь), будто он прокажённый, словно быть омегой – болезнь, причём очень заразная. Переехав сюда из маленького городка Ричардсона, Дженсен надеялся, что в более продвинутом Остине к нему будут относиться лояльнее. Но, похоже, на этой надежде можно поставить крест. Падалеки чётко дал это понять, посчитав, что даже извиняться перед ним унизительно. Дженсен раздражённо поводит плечами, вспоминая презрительный взгляд молодого альфы. Он даже не знает Дженсена, а уже вешает на него ярлыки только из-за того, что он отличается от него и его дружков. Зато Дженсен знает такой тип альф и, наверное, ему действительно лучше держаться от них подальше, чтобы не усугублять своё и без того не радужное положение. Хотя это трудновыполнимо, пока они учатся в одном классе. Или, как заметил Джаред, в одной школе.   
Мысли Дженсена перебивает миссис Падалеки, которая снова оказывается рядом и предлагает свою помощь.   
– Спасибо, миссис Падалеки, я в порядке, – Дженсен поднимается самостоятельно и отряхивает колени, смущённо улыбаясь своей неловкости.   
– Ты уверен? Хочешь, мы можем пойти выпить чаю и поговорить? Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело на новом месте, – она кладёт руку ему на плечо и мягко сжимает.   
– Нет-нет, спасибо. Извините, мне нужно идти. Душ. Мне нужен душ. И брат должен заехать за мной, – подняв книги с пола, Дженсен разворачивается на пятках и выходит из школы. Он понимает, что выглядит сейчас нелепо, и что её приглашение вполне можно было принять. Но эта доброжелательность немного пугает.   
В Ричардсоне редко кто даже заговаривал с ним, предпочитая нападать или игнорировать. Поэтому Дженсен с настороженностью встречает подобную открытость. Хотя миссис Падалеки кажется искренней. Наверное, можно попробовать дать ей шанс. К тому же, Дженсен не собирается быть жертвой и здесь. Ему с лихвой хватило третирования в старой школе, но тогда ему было пятнадцать, и он был глупый и слабый. Сейчас он не намного сильнее себя прежнего, но у него есть преимущество перед этими альфами – он знает, что те горазды только языками тереть или на вот такие мелкие подлости, как отбросы в ящике, как публичное унижение. Они не полезут в драку с омегой, посчитают это ниже своего достоинства. Так что от побоев Дженсен заранее защищён. А игнорировать он умеет так же хорошо, как и отвечать на оскорбления.   
На крыльце он останавливается и смотрит на мягко улыбающуюся миссис Падалеки. «Держись подальше от моей матери» светится перед глазами неоновыми буквами, Дженсен мельком глядит в сторону школьных ворот, где группа альф остановилась поболтать с другими приятелями, и ловит хищный взгляд Джареда. Он буквально чувствует, как становится смелее, потому что ухмыляется альфе и поворачивается обратно к миссис Падалеки.  
– Знаете, брат всё равно постоянно задерживается. А отказываться мне кажется невежливым. Мы можем выпить чаю, если вас не смущает запах, – а ещё у него рубашка и штаны мокрые – ему пришлось оттирать пятна в раковине, но это ничто по сравнению с запахом, который он всё ещё чувствует.   
Он искренне улыбается, видя, как глаза учительницы становятся ярче. Она, не обращая ни на что внимания, приобнимает его за плечи и приглашает к ней в кабинет.  
  
+++  
  
Уже после чаепития и милой беседы ни о чём с миссис Падалеки, Дженсен направляется домой, даже не думая звонить брату, потому что знает, что тот всё равно не приезжал. Джош с утра хоть и обещает забрать его после уроков, но ждать – напрасное дело. С тех пор как выяснилось, что Дженсен омега, их отношения заметно охладели. Брат никак не может смириться, что его младший оказался из «низшей породы» и должен будет подчиниться другому альфе, вместо того, чтобы самому выбрать свою пару. Дженсен не давит на него, не желая обострять вяло протекающий конфликт. Даже придя домой он не ругается и никак не упоминает тот факт, что ему приходится идти пешком. Собственно, никого, похоже, не волнует, что он пришёл на два часа позже, чем следовало. Дженсен здоровается с родителями («Как прошёл первый день?», «Нормально») и скрывается в своей комнате, быстро избавляясь от неприятно пахнущей одежды.   
Он едва успевает одеться после душа, когда дверь в его комнату открывается и мгновенно закрывается. Дженсен оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как на кровати под одеялом образовывается большой бугор, который буквально просит пощекотать его.   
Громкий визгливый смех доносится из-под одеяла, а потом с края кровати свисает блондинистая голова младшей сестры.  
– Мак-мелочь, что я тебе говорил насчёт моей комнаты? – деланно сердито спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Не входи, а то убью? – невинно интересуется сестра, глядя на Дженсена большими и честными зелёными глазами.   
– Это относится к Джошу. А тебе – не входить без стука.  
– Ладно, ладно. Так ты меня не убьёшь?  
– Обязательно. Защекочу до смерти, – Дженсен начинает исполнять угрозу, Маккензи снова заливисто хохочет и брыкается, и они вместе падают на пол.  
– Как твой первый день, малявка? – спрашивает он, когда сестра утыкается носом ему в шею, продолжая хихикать.  
– Обычно. Меня познакомили с классом, а потом у нас были забавные уроки. А у тебя?  
– Тоже обычно. Меня познакомили с классом, и у нас были нудные уроки.  
– От тебя странно пахнет.  
Дженсен напрягается. Он же только что вышел из душа. Неужели запах помоев до сих пор ощущается?   
– Ты пахнешь другим оборотнем, – вздыхает сестра. Дженсен прикрывает глаза. Отлично. Даже Мак уже чувствует запах альфы. – У тебя появился друг? Кто он? Альфа? Он симпатичный? Можно мне с ним познакомиться?  
– Нет, – просто говорит Дженсен, отвечая тем самым на все вопросы сестры. Он аккуратно скатывает её с себя и поднимается на ноги, взлохмачивая светлые кудри мелкой. – Вали спать.  
– Злой Дженсен не любит делиться, – хихикает Мак, вскакивая на кровать, обнимает Дженсена за шею и чмокает в нос. – Спокойной ночи, злыдень.  
– И тебе, мелочь.  
  
+++  
  
Всю следующую неделю Дженсен ловит на себе злобные взгляды альфы и ожидает взрыва плотины, успевая за это время привыкнуть к тому, что Джаред постоянно пытается задеть его, издевательски сообщая, что он здесь лишний и ядовито комментируя его походку и внешний вид. Однако альфа даже близко не подходит, потому что «его тошнит от запаха», что Дженсену на руку. Он с лёгкостью игнорирует оскорбления в свой адрес и никак не реагирует на мелкие гадости, которые устраивает Падалеки: «случайно» выплёскивает на Дженсена свой сок, исписывает его шкафчик ругательствами или подкладывает в рюкзак яблочные огрызки, очевидно злясь из-за отсутствия хоть какой-нибудь реакции. И есть в этой игре – доведи Падалеки до белого каления – что-то весёлое. Дженсен, хоть и омега, но всё-таки такой же хищник, как и остальные.   
Особенно здорово наблюдать за раздражением альфы, когда миссис Падалеки разговаривает с Дженсеном, спрашивает о его успехах и предлагает подробнее обсудить тему занятия.   
«Взрыв» случается гораздо позже, чем предполагалось, что в очередной раз подтверждает, что альфа просто очередной придурок, возомнивший себя царём горы и вершителем судеб сирых и убогих.   
Когда в столовой за его стол, мило улыбаясь, садится Харрис, Дженсен хмурится, но кивает в ответ.   
– Я Данниль, кстати.  
– Я знаю. Я сижу за тобой на химии, – отвечает Дженсен, делая глоток колы. У Данниль очень красивые волосы, и они вкусно пахнут: лавандовый цвет и, кажется, жасмин. Всё равно они проходили тему, которую он уже знает, так что ничего страшного, что он отвлёкся немного.   
Он поднимает глаза от своей тарелки как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть возвышающуюся за Данниль скалу по имени Том Уэллинг. На него самого падает тень, и даже гадать не нужно, чтобы понять, кто стоит у него за спиной. Дженсен хмыкает, продолжая жевать салат, когда его бесцеремонно поднимают за шкирку со скамьи и вздёргивают на ноги. Как щенка какого-то. А этот Падалеки на самом деле сильный, Дженсен недооценил всю эту мощь. Такому, и правда, под лапу лучше не попадаться – Дженсена он переломит с лёгкостью. Ну, может, не совсем с лёгкостью, но факт остаётся фактом. Однако в Дженсене уже играет адреналин – Падалеки не станет убивать его на глазах почти у всей школы. «Тёмную» может устроить, но не здесь и не сейчас, так что у Дженсена есть несколько минут жизни. И, надо же, этот альфа не чурается касаться его? Прогресс?  
– Омега! – рычит Падалеки, выплёвывая это слово как ругательство, и скалится, демонстрируя Дженсену острые удлинившиеся клыки. – Сколько раз тебе надо повторить, чтобы до тебя дошло? Не попадайся мне на глаза!   
– Может, мне вообще не ходить в школу? – невинно интересуется Дженсен, пытаясь поправить воротник форменной рубашки, за который всё ещё держится альфа.  
– Смотри-ка, какой догадливый, – фыркает тот. – И держись подальше от наших девчонок!   
Дженсен смотрит на Данниль, которая пытается что-то объяснить злому Тому, а затем переводит взгляд обратно на Джареда.   
– Проваливай отсюда, пока цел. Меня от тебя тошнит, – снова скалится Падалеки, а Дженсен только ухмыляется. Ему нравится злить альфу.   
– Тогда я тебе сочувствую, – произносит он, и не успевает альфа и дёрнуться, как Дженсен трётся о его предплечье щекой, а затем мстительно прикусывает запястье.   
Падалеки рычит и толкает его так, что Дженсен не удерживается на ногах, падает на задницу и смотрит на злющего альфу снизу вверх с ехидной улыбкой.  
– Теперь тебе придётся тщательнее вымыть руки, – Дженсен отползает на полметра назад, когда альфа делает шаг вперёд.  
– Ты!.. – Джаред замахивается на него рукой с выпущенными когтями.  
– Падалеки! Что здесь опять происходит?   
Дженсен оборачивается на крик пожилого учителя, который, судя по всему, сегодня дежурит в столовой. Джаред тоже отвлекается, мгновенно втягивая когти обратно, передёргивает плечами и мило улыбается преподавателю.  
– Ничего не происходит, мистер Парсон. Просто Дженсен упал, я хотел ему помочь, – в доказательство своих слов альфа бесцеремонно хватает Дженсена за локоть и ставит на ноги, обхватывая одной рукой за плечи. Дженсен изображает подобие улыбки, и мистер Парсон смеряет их недоверчивым взглядом, но, кивнув, уходит.   
Падалеки мгновенно отталкивает Дженсена от себя, морщась, затем явно угрожающе тычет пальцем ему в грудь и предупреждающе шипит:  
– Не нужно шавке с волком тягаться.  
– Ага, только вот волк-то недоросток, – скалится Дженсен, и Джаред рычит, явно намереваясь начать драку, но на его руках виснут две миниатюрные брюнетки, которых Дженсен видел раньше. Одна из них – альфа – Сэнди, вроде как девушка Падалеки. Вторая, кажется, бета, Дженсен не знает её имени. Джаред ещё пару секунд смотрит Дженсену в глаза, демонстрируя пожелтевшую радужку, затем делает шаг назад и смотрит на Сэнди, которая гладит его по плечу, что-то приговаривая.   
Дженсен берёт со скамейки свой рюкзак, бросая взгляд на Данниль, та вопросительно вздёргивает бровь и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Он нарочно задевает уже успокоившегося Падалеки плечом. Альфа разворачивается и с силой сжимает пальцами плечо Дженсена.   
– Сделаешь так ещё раз, и тебе конец.  
Дженсен только фыркает и, дождавшись, когда Джаред его отпустит, молча покидает столовую.   
Его старый (и единственный) приятель Тай, когда Дженсен уезжал из Ричардсона, советовал ему не искать приключений на задницу. Дженсен ответил ему тогда, что он их не ищет – приключения сами его находят. Но сейчас это уже мало похоже на правду.   
  
+++  
  
Следующим предметом по расписанию стоит физкультура. Сначала Дженсен думает её прогулять, но это первое занятие в семестре – надо бы показаться на глаза учителю. Поэтому он с неохотой переодевается в форму и выходит в зал, где каждый делает, что хочет: девчонки крутят обручи, пока парни-альфы выпендриваются перед ними, играя с мячиком и ракетками для лакросса. Больше всех, конечно, старается Падалеки. Дженсен закатывает глаза – какой же альфа, всё-таки, придурок – всего-то нужно закинуть резиновый мяч в корзинку, а он из этого делает целое представление. Дженсен поспешно отворачивается, не желая лицезреть это жалкое зрелище. Он проходит мимо приветливо улыбнувшейся Данниль и запрыгивает на гимнастическое бревно. Делать абсолютно ничего не хочется, всё-таки можно было не приходить на урок, а заняться чем-то более полезным.   
Спокойно посидеть и поразмышлять о мире во всём мире ему не даёт мячик, прилетевший в плечо. Дженсен потирает ушибленное место, наблюдая, как Джаред с довольной ухмылкой направляется к нему.  
– Что, настолько слаб, даже мячик поймать не можешь? – Джаред бьёт раскрытой ладонью по бревну.  
Дженсен не отвечает, просто молча перекидывает ноги через снаряд и поворачивается спиной к альфе. Улыбка трогает его губы, когда он слышит, как Джаред сзади начинает злиться.   
– Хэй! Я с тобой вообще-то разговариваю! – игнор того явно не устраивает, он хватает Дженсена за плечо и резко разворачивает обратно, сдёргивая с места.  
Задрав голову, Дженсен равнодушно смотрит на альфу, который по-прежнему держит его за плечи и смотрит в упор, сузив глаза. Он что-то говорит, явно ругаясь, но Дженсен замечает только, как вздымается от сдерживаемого гнева грудь, как проступают вены на руках. Кажется, Дженсену должно быть больно – Джаред очень сильно сжимает пальцы. Вернувшаяся мысль о том, что альфа запросто мог бы переломать его пополам, закрепляется в голове намертво. Не то, чтобы Дженсену это нравилось, просто звериная мощь, с которой Джаред нападает, заставляет проникнуться уважением. Вовсе не к самому Падалеки, а к силе. Дженсен не завидует, нет, хотя раньше ему бы хотелось иметь хотя бы половину той мощи. Сейчас ему просто нравится наблюдать. Может быть, это ненормально? Но кому какое дело до этого? Джош всё время повторяет ненавистную Дженсену фразу, что, в конце концов, ему придётся подчиниться кому-нибудь. Но сейчас Дженсен смотрит на альфу снизу вверх и понимает, что, наверное, ничего смертельного и ужасного в этом нет. Такому невозможно не подчиниться.  
Дженсен приходит в себя, когда Джаред трясёт его за плечи, похоже, пытаясь добиться ответа. Но потом, плюнув на попытки расшевелить, с лёгкостью приподнимает и больно сажает его обратно на бревно. Дженсен удивлённо моргает и успевает услышать в свой адрес только то, какое же он всё-таки бесполезное существо, после этого альфа поднимает мячик, за которым и подходил, и возвращается к дружкам. Не обращая внимания на остальных, Дженсен спрыгивает обратно на пол, решив присоединиться к нескольким парням-бетам, играющим на другом конце зала в баскетбол. Лучше отвлечься на игру, чем думать о новых нападках альфы и своей реакции на его действия.  
После занятий по физкультуре всех гонят в душ, к счастью, разделённый на три яруса. Дженсен бы не выдержал находиться с альфами в одной душевой. У омег нет такого обострённого обоняния, как у альф, но, тем не менее, запахи тел он улавливает отлично. А особенно если это тела после физических упражнений. И если это тело альфы – они всегда морщат носы, когда дело касается запаха других, особенно омег, но, пусть будут честны с собой, они тоже не розами пахнут.   
Ладно, может быть, Дженсен немного недооценил этого альфу, но полёт фантазии у него типично недалёкий, это понятно сразу – все его подколки глупы и наивны, Дженсен всё это уже проходил раньше, ничего нового для себя не открыл. Попытки задеть тоже не приносят результата – Падалеки лишь сам сильнее злится.   
Дженсен вытирает лицо полотенцем, а затем оборачивает его вокруг бёдер, чтобы дойти до шкафчика в раздевалке. Из-за металлической дверцы что-то капает на пол, так что под шкафчиком уже образовалась лужица чего-то склизкого. Дженсен морщит нос и открывает дверцу, уже зная, что там обнаружит. Вся его одежда перепачкана в яйцах и масле. Со стороны дверей доносится гогот, и Дженсен захлопывает шкафчик, закатив глаза. Отлично, у него впереди ещё два занятия, и он должен провести их в полотенце? Ладно, у этого альфы всё-таки есть немного фантазии.   
– Готов поспорить, что веснушки у тебя есть даже на заднице, – говорит с порога Падалеки, прислонившись к косяку плечом. Рядом стоящий Уэллинг по-звериному ухмыляется. Дженсен пожимает плечами и поправляет немного сползшее полотенце.   
Ну, есть у него на заднице веснушки, и дальше что? У Падалеки такой скрытый фетиш? Он всегда третирует тех, кто ему нравится? Стоит проверить.   
– Хочешь посмотреть? – Дженсен хмыкает, когда на лице Падалеки читается отвращение. – Нравится то, что ты видишь?  
Странно ловить себя на мысли, что хочется вывести альфу из себя ещё раз, чтобы почувствовать на плечах цепкую хватку, а в глазах увидеть этот животный блеск. Хищный и опасный.  
– Мне нравится представлять свои руки на твоей шее, как они переламывают тебе позвонок за позвонком, – цедит сквозь зубы альфа.   
Дженсен морщится.  
– Как грубо, – и, обувшись в кроссовки, как есть, идёт вон из раздевалки. Подумаешь, ещё несколько минут позора перед всей школой. Не в первый раз. И, он уверен, не в последний.   
Он не идёт домой, а направляется в кабинет к миссис Падалеки. Вовсе не затем, чтобы доложить на Джареда, а чтобы не прогуливать уроки.   
– Ох, Дженсен! Господь всемогущий! Что... – миссис Падалеки всплескивает руками при виде Дженсена и закрывает рот. Только сейчас Дженсен понимает, как он выглядит, во что он одет и перед кем стоит. Он заливается краской и пытается прикрыть полотенце сумкой.  
– Простите, миссис Падалеки. Я не... я не хотел. Просто моя одежда, она... испачкалась, да, поэтому... я не знал, куда идти. Извините, пожалуйста. Я пойду...  
– Ох, не глупи! Сядь! В смысле, стой... нет, лучше сядь, – миссис Падалеки задумчиво оглядывает кабинет, затем цокает и улыбается Дженсену, как она обычно это делает – ярко и мягко. – Я сейчас.  
Она выходит из кабинета и возвращается буквально через две минуты с невероятно большими брюками и свитером в руках, которые резко пахнут пылью.   
– У нас здесь есть драмкружок, только вот там давно никто не выступает. Не те принципы, понимаешь? Эта одежда будет тебе явно велика, но я подумала, что это лучше, чем розовое платье феи или лохмотья Золушки, – миссис Падалеки смущённо улыбается, протягивая Дженсену эти мешки.  
– А это, я так подозреваю, принадлежало принцу?   
– Вообще-то нашему осветителю, у принца уж больно много рюшек на боа и на штанах большая дырка сзади.  
Они смеются, и Дженсен искренне благодарит миссис Падалеки за заботу. Брюки приходится подвязать верёвкой, а свитер остаётся висеть на его плечах бесформенным мешком.   
– Не фотомодель, но сойдёт, – заключает Дженсен, глядя на своё отражение в стёклах книжных шкафов.  
– Брось, милый, ты очарователен, – миссис Падалеки машет рукой, кивает на чайник, и Дженсен согласно улыбается.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Джаред провожает полуголого омегу недоверчивым взглядом. Он ждёт, что тот только берёт его на «слабо», и сейчас развернётся, пойдёт одеваться в свои грязные вещички. Но тот преспокойно выходит в коридор и не возвращается, несмотря на то, что на нём одно только полотенце, которое держится на честном слове. Джаред поворачивается к Тому и видит удивлённое выражение лица, которое наверняка отражает его собственное.  
– Охренеть, – всё, что может выдать друг.   
Джаред не может не согласиться.  
– Совсем стыд потерял. Наверное, ему не привыкать разгуливать голышом перед всеми, – он морщится от нарисовавшейся перед глазами картинки и качает головой.  
Как бы противно не звучало, но в душе он даже восхищён такой наглостью. Не каждый бы смог пройти через подобное унижение. Но этот поступок не заставит Джареда уважать этого омегу. Наоборот, теперь ему хочется придумать ещё более изощрённый розыгрыш. В следующий раз омега точно не сможет так легко выйти из ситуации. Вот только в последнее время Джаред постоянно попадается матери, что его совершенно не устраивает. Она словно прилипает к омеге, носится с ним как наседка с яйцом. Это же глупо! Джареда бы раздражало такое отношение, но вот омега, судя по всему, наслаждается.   
Джаред ударяет кулаком по косяку и уходит из раздевалки, даже не оборачиваясь на оклик Тома.  
После занятий Том зовёт Джареда и девчонок к себе – устроить еженедельный пятничный видеомарафон с попкорном, пивом и, если у девчонок будет настроение, а родителей не будет дома, то сексом. Джаред всеми конечностями «за», но им нужно переодеться после школы, так что они договариваются встретиться у Тома в шесть.   
Джаред закрывает парадную дверь, насвистывая какую-то приевшуюся мелодию, и замирает на месте, сняв кроссовки. Он бы мог подумать, что ему просто кажется – в школе он постоянно натыкается на омегу, плюс его мама вечно находится рядом, они о чём-то разговаривают и шепчутся, как лучшие подружки.   
А сейчас его дом пахнет так, словно омега сидит прямо в его гостиной и...  
– Привет, Джаред! – мама улыбается ему, а Джаред медленно переводит взгляд на сидящего на диване омегу. У того в руках чашка с чаем, а на коленях обрывки газет и журналов и степлер. Он одет, что радует. Хотя, было бы странно увидеть его здесь в одном полотенце, вряд ли бы Эклз пошёл на такое.   
– Что он здесь делает? – вместо приветствия отвечает Джаред, глядя на маму. Он не должен рычать на неё, но присутствие здесь  _этого_  заставляет вести себя неадекватно. Мама невозмутимо показывает на колени Дженсена.  
– Мы обсуждаем будущее школьной газеты.  
– Что?  
– Дженсен согласился вступить в редколлегию школьной газеты, будет вести спортивную колонку – посещать ваши игры, а потом писать статьи о вас, спортсменах и гордости школы, – мама берёт фарфоровый чайничек с подноса и наполняет кружку кипятком. Джаред стоит, открыв рот, и не может найти слов.   
– Тебе, наверное, будет неинтересно, потому что до этого момента ты даже не знал о существовании в твоей школе газеты, – подаёт голос омега, и Джаред тут же ощетинивается, переводя на него недовольный взгляд. Ещё сильнее его злит и задевает, когда мама ласково хлопает Дженсена по руке и смеётся:  
– Уверена, что так и есть. Джаред, если ты голоден, обед в холодильнике, разогреешь сам, не отвлекай нас, будь так добр.  
– Я не голоден. Буду у Тома, – Джаред быстро надевает кроссовки, бросает на пол рюкзак и выходит из дома, картинно хлопая дверью.   
Эти двое, что, сговорились превратить его жизнь в кошмар?   
Джаред старается успокоиться и отправляется к Тому самой длинной дорогой, надеясь за время прогулки взять себя в руки. Только на протяжении всего пути он не перестаёт чувствовать терпкий, чуть сладковатый запах омеги – тот словно кружит вокруг него, не давая забыть о том, где сейчас находится его обладатель. Что мама видит в нём такого, чего не замечает Джаред? С тех пор как он появился в их школе, у Джареда даже мысли не проскочило узнать его поближе. Он же омега. Что в нём может быть интересного? Надо доказать матери, что она зря теряет время. Но, зная её, Джаред понимает, насколько сложной будет эта задача. Уж если она вобьёт себе что-то в голову, то переубедить её очень непросто.   
У дома Тома его злость немного утихает, оставляя после себя лишь раздражение. Ему нужно выпить, тогда он придёт в себя окончательно.   
Наверное, Том умеет читать мысли – открывает дверь с полной бутылкой пива в руках и протягивает её Джареду.  
– Штрафная для опоздавшего!  
– То, что нужно, – Джаред принимает тару и с ходу выдувает половину.  
– Оу, чувак, притормози! Вечер только начинается, – Том хлопает его по спине и проводит в гостиную к девчонкам. – Ты не переоделся.  
Джаред присаживается на диван. Сэнди улыбается и целует его в губы, но отстраняется и хмурится, когда видит, в каком он состоянии.  
– Ты чего так напряжён?  
Он стискивает бутылку и качает головой.   
– У меня дома сидит этот омега. Мама его уже и домой притаскивает. Чёрт! – Джаред ударяет кулаком по столу, отчего пакеты с чипсами подпрыгивают. – Зачем он вообще появился здесь?  
Сэнди тихо поглаживает его по напряжённому плечу, переходит к шее, лаская местечко у линии роста волос. Раньше это успокаивало моментально, но сейчас раздражение оказывается слишком сильным.  
– Скажи матери, пусть держит его от тебя подальше, – Том садится с другой стороны дивана и толкает его коленом. – Да ладно, приятель, всё будет нормально.  
– Нормально? Посмотрю на тебя, когда твой дом провоняет омегой.   
Том морщится.   
– Вот-вот. Я не могу сказать ей. Она же думает, что у нас перемирие. Странно, что Эклз ей не жалуется на меня.  
– Ему плевать на твои выходки, Джаред. Ты разве не видишь его реакцию? – Данниль пожимает плечами. – Точнее, её отсутствие. Он никому не жалуется.  
– Значит, надо допечь его так, чтобы начал! До слёз! Чтобы все видели, какая он девчонка!  
Данниль смотрит на него с явным весельем в глазах, и Джаред не понимает, что в данной ситуации может так её радовать.  
– Почему для тебя так важно вывести его из себя? Бесит, что он к тебе равнодушен? – она с интересом склоняет голову, вальяжно откидываясь на спинку кресла, и Джареду кажется, что он на сеансе у психотерапевта, а не в гостиной Тома.  
– Он ко мне не равнодушен! – восклицает Джаред, и это звучит не так, как он хочет. – Не в том смысле. Меня... раздражает постоянно видеть его в школе! Прошла всего неделя, а все учителя уже его обожают! Дженсен то, Дженсен это... Хочу, чтобы это место для него стало таким же невыносимым, как для меня!  
В комнате на минуту повисает пауза.  
– Откуда в тебе столько злости? – Сэнди убирает руку с его плеча и поворачивается, чтобы видеть его лицо.  
– Ага, ты воспринимаешь всё близко к сердцу. В начале было забавно наблюдать за вами, но сейчас это просто скучно. Пора перестать так нервничать в его присутствии, увидишь, как станет легче, – добавляет Данниль, отпивая пиво из стакана.  
Джаред резко встаёт и ставит бутылку на стол. Он не может больше здесь оставаться. Дома мама поддерживает Эклза, а теперь ещё и друзья за него заступаются.   
– Спасибо за поддержку, – передёрнув плечами, он идёт к выходу.  
Том догоняет его уже на тротуаре, останавливая за рукав куртки.  
– Да погоди ты! Чувак, тебе нужно остыть. Ты же знаешь наших девчонок. Хотят как лучше, но сами ни фига не разбираются в ситуации. А я тебя полностью поддерживаю. Давай, ты часок походишь где-нибудь, проветришься. А потом вернёшься обратно. Обещаю, Дани и Сэнди не будет. Только ты, я и много-много пива. Можешь даже остаться у меня ночевать.  
Том замолкает, ожидая реакции, а Джареду после его слов становится немного лучше. Несмотря ни на что, Том всегда рядом.   
– Спасибо, Уэллинг, – Джаред коротко обнимает его и хлопает по спине.  
– В любое время. За использование функции «лучший друг» вы должны автоматону триста баксов, – отчеканивает тот механическим голосом.  
Джаред фыркает, толкая его в плечо, затем кивает на прощание и двигает в сторону набережной. Может быть, прогулка поможет ему выкинуть всё из головы. А что не получится – попойка с Томом это исправит. И остаться с ночевкой отличная идея. На сегодня Дженсен уже достаточно испортил ему настроение.  
  
+++  
  
Как он и думал, ночь с Томом, пивом и ужастиками заставляет чувствовать себя намного лучше. Так что наутро Джаред даже не думает о причине вчерашнего беспокойства. Они не придумали розыгрышей для омеги, но это уже не кажется таким важным.  
Джаред идёт домой рано утром, улыбается и повторяет себе под нос некоторые реплики персонажей из «Ходячих мертвецов», который они с Томом смотрели ночью.  
Когда он входит, в доме стоит тишина. Мама ещё спит, так что Джаред быстро поднимается в свою спальню и останавливается перед открытой дверью. Его кровать аккуратно застелена покрывалом (чего никогда не бывает, потому что сам он этим не заморачивается), а в воздухе витает этот запах... Нет, у него, наверное, разыгралось воображение, только и всего, это просто не может быть правдой. Джаред садится на покрывало и глубоко вдыхает, тут же чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. Если бы он не знал, кому принадлежит этот запах, возможно, тот даже показался бы... привлекательным?   
Джаред дёргает плечами, открывает глаза и вскакивает на ноги – он, что, только что подумал о том, что омега может приятно пахнуть?  
– Мама! – кричит он, пиная ножку кровати.  
Мама появляется так быстро, словно всё это время стояла за дверью и поджидала, когда её позовут.  
– Что случилось, родной?  
– Что Дженсен делал в моей комнате? – рычит Джаред.   
– Спал, – спокойно отвечает та, и Джареду кажется, что он сходит с ума.   
Нет, она просто пошутила. Такого быть не может. Не может ведь?   
– Мы просто заработались допоздна вчера, и я предложила ему остаться, потому что на улице уже было темно, а он живёт далеко. Так что я подумала, раз уж ты всё равно остаёшься у Тома, Дженсен может поспать здесь одну ночь. Ничего страшного здесь нет.  
– Ничего страшного? – Джаред давится возмущением, желание накричать на маму так и распирает его изнутри. Он буквально чувствует, что начинает задыхаться, как астматик. – Да здесь всё... здесь всё провоняло им!  
– Молодой человек! Я попросила бы выбирать выражения!   
– Что? Мама! Да ты... ты не понимаешь ровным счётом ничего! – Джаред разводит руками, отчаянно пытаясь жестами объяснить, что вся ситуация – это не «ничего страшного».  
– Именно! Я не понимаю, что Дженсен сделал такого, что ты так жесток с ним, – она скрещивает руки на груди, смотря на Джареда своим фирменным испепеляющим взглядом, который действует даже на директора их школы. А тот старший альфа, как бы, между прочим.  
– Потому что он омега! – бурчит в ответ Джаред, считая, что мама должна понять, что это значит.  
– И что с того? Он также хороший юноша. Умный, добрый и милый. И он очень симпатичный. Уверена, что девочки из школы уже видят в нём привлекательного молодого человека. Вот подожди, когда он станет чуть старше...  
– Мама! Ну фу! – Джаред морщится, передёргивая плечами, и вздыхает, когда мама тычет в его грудь пальцем.  
– Не мамкай мне. Если ты не будешь вести себя с ним нормально сам, я заставлю тебя сделать это.  
– Нда? И как же?  
Она только хитро улыбается ему и выходит из комнаты. Джаред вздыхает и стонет, снова чувствуя этот запах. Чем он это заслужил?  
  
+++  
  
Очередная учебная неделя начинается, как и все предыдущие. За одним исключением – Джаред находится в какой-то прострации, сидит за своей партой и смотрит прямо перед собой. О Дженсене в своей постели он не рассказал даже Тому, посчитав, что друг может не так понять. Да Джаред и сам не понимает толком, что происходит, но у его мамы совершенно другой взгляд на вещи, и вряд ли настанет день, когда они смогут с лёгкостью понять друг друга. Он не перестаёт думать о её словах, каждый раз ожидая какого-то подвоха. Мало ли что она может придумать, чтобы осуществить свою угрозу. Это в неё у Джареда врождённая тяга ко всяким пакостям, он знает, какой оторвой та была в школе, так что и сейчас воспринимает сказанное более чем серьёзно. К счастью для Джареда, ничего не происходит. Ну, почти.  
Он вздыхает, опуская взгляд на парту, и внезапно чувствует себя... ненормально. Всё его тело напрягается, мышцы становятся каменными, в нос бьёт какой-то странный, острый, возбуждающий запах, от которого начинает кружиться голова, а все связные мысли заменяются нестерпимым желанием – он чувствует, как его заполняет похоть. Член в штанах дёргается, наливаясь кровью, и Джаред тихо стонет, надеясь, что мама не заметит. Пытаясь понять, что происходит, он оборачивается и видит, что Том и другие альфа-самцы выглядят примерно так же, как и он – паршиво. Все они повёрнулись к Дженсену, которого скрутило на стуле так, что он сидит, схватившись обеими руками за живот, и почти лежит на парте. Его лицо смертельно бледное и его дурацкие веснушки теперь выглядят некрасивыми коричневыми точками. Глаза полны страха и слёз. Джаред вздыхает ещё раз. Понимание происходящего шарахает его по мозгам в момент, когда Эклз поднимает глаза и встречается с ним взглядом. У омеги началась течка.


	4. Chapter 4

  
С самого утра Дженсен чувствует себя странно: немного кружится голова, а живот неприятно тянет. Он не придаёт этому большого значения, списывая всё на пропущенный завтрак, который мама старательно пыталась в него впихнуть, а он отказался. «Не хватало тебе свалиться в голодный обморок посреди учебного дня» – проскальзывают в голове её слова, и Дженсен вздыхает. Наверное, надо было всё-таки заставить непроснувшийся организм поесть.   
Однако на уроке литературы Дженсен понимает, что что-то идёт не так. Вряд ли его бы так кидало в жар от простого голода. Он с грустью смотрит на открытую форточку, жалея, что сидит далеко от окна – поток прохладного воздуха еле до него доходит. Все слова преподавательницы просто-напросто не закрепляются в сознании, сколько он не пытается сосредоточиться на занятии.   
Внезапно по всему телу проходит дрожь, кончики пальцев на руках и ногах начинает покалывать, словно они «затекли», перед глазами всё стремительно расплывается, и Дженсен уже не видит реакции присутствующих альф. Он только с ужасом думает, что это не может быть долбанный эструс (чёрт бы побрал научные термины, но они всё же лучше вульгарного «течка»). До него ещё должна быть как минимум неделя! Дженсен строго следит за этим, желая не попадать в подобные ситуации. Видимо, сегодня собственное тело решило сыграть с ним злую шутку. Ничего удивительного, что он не смог заставить себя позавтракать.   
Дженсен хватается за живот, чувствуя, как внутри всё скручивается тугим узлом, заставляя мышцы непроизвольно сокращаться. Желание, сильное и резкое, заставляет обессилено лечь на парту и начать тереться задницей о сиденье в попытках унять начинающийся зуд. Это ощущение обычно не проходит, пока он не заполнит себя чем-нибудь. В начале хватало пальцев, но позже это перестало помогать (и контролировать когти стало сложнее). Дженсен заказал себе вибратор с увеличивающимся узлом у основания, как у альф. Только эта тщательно припрятанная «игрушка» спасает его на какое-то время.  
При мысли об этом Дженсен чувствует, как твердеет член, а между ног становится мокро от выделяющейся смазки. Он уверен, что уже весь красный от невыносимого желания и стыда, взмокший и готовый залезть на первого попавшегося парня, лишь бы тот прекратил эти мучения.   
Он случайно ловит жаркий взгляд Джареда и тихо стонет, потянувшись навстречу всем телом. С трудом взяв себя в руки, Дженсен встаёт и сбивчиво извиняется перед миссис Падалеки, хоть это и лишнее – она всё видит и понимает. Они вместе выходят из класса, и она оставляет за главную отличницу Кэрол, которой будет тяжеловато угомонить возбуждённых альф, но Дженсена сейчас это не волнует. Да его сейчас вообще волнует только то, что ему ужасно, просто до остервенения хочется, чтобы ему вставили член в задницу. Ну пожалуйста!  
– Миссис Падалеки, не нужно. Я сам, пожалуйста, – Дженсен еле шепчет, кривясь от сильных спазмов внизу живота. Ему нужно как можно скорее попасть домой, в свою комнату, закрыться ото всех, чтобы не видели, не слышали, не чувствовали.   
– Дженсен, за тобой должны приехать. Ты не в том состоянии, чтобы добираться самостоятельно. Ты видишь, как на тебя реагируют альфы. К тебе могут пристать...  
«О боже, да, пожалуйста!» – Дженсен взвывает мысленно, а на деле просто кивает и всё-таки позволяет увести себя в учительский кабинет. Миссис Падалеки листает его личное дело, чтобы найти телефон родителей. Очевидно, поняла, что от него сейчас мало чего можно добиться.   
Дженсен корчится на стуле, пропуская неловкий разговор учительницы с мамой – та обещает приехать через десять минут. Миссис Падалеки протягивает ему стакан с водой, и Дженсен расправляется с ним за пару секунд, абсолютно не ощущая облегчения. Он сейчас кроме безумного, зверского желания вообще ничего не ощущает.   
Когда приезжает мама, Дженсен на всех парах несётся к машине, желая скорее покинуть школу. Он знает, что его запах будет чувствоваться в школе ещё долго, и старается как можно быстрее сбежать от этого позора. Одна надежда, что за ту неделю, пока его не будет, все забудут о его существовании. Но, зная Падалеки, об этом можно только мечтать.  
Дома он тут же закрывается в комнате, бежит в душ, чтобы смыть с себя пот и желание, но задерживается дольше, чем планировал, потому что с трудом втягивает когти, а пальцы будто сами лезут к скользкой заднице – сразу два оказываются внутри. Он стонет в голос, утыкаясь лбом в холодный кафель, насаживается сильнее, растягивая себя. Хорошо, как же хорошо, сильнее... После пары минут хаотичных движений, Дженсен заставляет себя остановиться и, вытираясь на ходу, возвращается в комнату. Сбросив полотенце у кровати, он голым растягивается на покрывале. Всё тело словно состоит из одних нервных окончаний – даже от трения о ткань он уже весь дрожит, а член стоит как каменный, истекая смазкой. Дженсен достаёт спрятанный в коробке под кроватью дилдо и ложится обратно на спину. Широко раздвинув ноги, он приставляет резиновую головку к входу и тут же, быстро и резко, вводит вибратор сразу наполовину, выгибаясь от наслаждения.   
– Боже, да, о Боже, – он прикусывает кулак, чтобы не кричать слишком громко – на краю сознания ещё вертится мысль, что дома он не один. Не то, чтобы родители не понимают, что с ним сейчас происходит, но и чтобы его застали за этим занятием, тоже не хочется.   
Чёрт, ему стыдно до дрожи и почти до слёз оттого, какой он сейчас беспомощный и жаждущий. Но так приятно чувствовать, как его заполняет твердый, пусть и не настоящий, член. Дженсен дышит тяжело и часто, пока его рука ритмично, с силой двигает вибратор внутрь и наружу из текущей дырки. Чувствуя разгорающийся жар внизу живота, он ускоряет движения, зажимая кнопку и проталкивая вздувшийся узел за кольцо мышц. От ощущения заполненности он вздрагивает и выплёскивается белёсыми струями себе на живот, даже не притронувшись к члену.   
Руку, которой держал дилдо, он обессилено роняет на кровать, пока второй лениво размазывает сперму по животу. Скоро кожа начнёт неприятно чесаться, но на это плевать. Сейчас Дженсену слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о таких пустяках. Он чувствует, что его немного отпускает, но знает – это ненадолго. Именно поэтому он не вынимает вибратор из задницы, оставляя узел внутри. Минут через десять его снова будет выворачивать от желания так, что сил на лишние движения не останется.   
Следующие несколько дней ему предстоит много времени провести в своей комнате.   
  
+++  
  
Организм словно издевается над ним. Ни один альфа со своим желанием унизить Дженсена не додумался бы до того, что решает сотворить с ним собственное тело. Привычные с пятнадцати лет, три-четыре дня течки на этот раз превращаются в полторы недели мучений. Дженсен в буквальном смысле лезет на стену, ведь единственное удобное положение, в котором он может находиться дольше пятнадцати минут без члена в заднице – это с задранными вверх на стену ногами. Беда в том, что так кровь быстро приливает к голове, и тогда он начинает испытывать тошноту.   
Мама безрезультатно пытается дозваться его вниз к столу, но Дженсен только скулит в ответ через закрытую дверь. Тогда она приносит еду и оставляет у порога его комнаты.   
Почти каждый день он слышит, как родители спорят с Джошем – даже гадать не надо – из-за него. Джош возмущается, что весь дом провонял  _этим_. Когда у Дженсена эструс начался в первый раз, брат был в колледже, так что не застал «этой вони». Следующие разы тоже. Но сейчас этот придурок дома, без работы, сидит на шее родителей и возмущается тому, что Дженсен не такой, как он, а «как девчонка, которая нуждается в том, чтобы ей присунули» – он так и говорит родителям, и Дженсен слышит, как рычит папа и вскрикивает мама. Не хватало только, чтобы из-за него там подрались. Но Дженсен даже не находит сил спуститься и сказать, что наезды брата его ни капельки не задевают. Ему как-то всё равно, хотя, вот, о родителях этого не скажешь. Они никогда не показывали, что это их задевает, но Дженсен всё же не такой, как Джош и Кензи, так что да, он другой, и он хочет, ему нужно, чтобы ему присунули, чтобы унять, наконец, этот зуд.   
– Бля-а-а, – Дженсен стонет, когда его снова скручивает, сильнее, чем раньше. К счастью, с прошлого раза он не убрал вибратор далеко, так что сейчас его верный друг ему и поможет. До чего же он жалок.  
  
+++  
  
– А у меня началось впервые, это так ужасно! Тянет всё, болит, будто внутри вулкан просыпается. И как же хочется, ну просто сил нет. Мама ко мне не то, что никого не подпускала, так и сама старалась не подходить...  
– Да, я помню свой первый раз. А ты знаешь, что если во время второго цикла тебя не... ну... того, то есть угроза смерти?  
– Да ладно? Как?  
– Мне сестра рассказывала. У неё подруга не умерла только потому, что у неё парень-альфа был.  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и прислоняется лбом к шкафчику. Он бы рад не слушать шептание этих двух пятнадцатилетних девчонок. Да вот только пару дней после эструса – «течки, Эклз, называй вещи своими именами» – слух, обоняние и остальные чувства усиливаются в разы – приходится терпеть.   
Он не может понять, как эти... как девчонки могут с таким упоением обсуждать свои циклы, словно это какое-то невероятно радостное событие, о котором невозможно молчать? Дженсен изо всех сил пытается забыть, что с ним бывает в эти дни пару раз в полгода, а они ещё и хвастаются, и сплетничают. Непонятные они всё-таки, эти девчонки. И эта байка о том, что без узла альфы можно умереть? Нет, ну серьёзно? Это же просто смешно. Хотя, если подумать, Дженсен только так и спасается... может, в этом и есть доля правды. Плюс ещё и женский организм это нечто настолько странное и загадочное, что Дженсен лучше даже думать об этом не будет, а то голова и без того раскалывается от обилия запахов и звуков.   
Рядом с ним внезапно появляется Данниль – Дженсен даже дёргается от неожиданности – и прислоняется плечом к шкафчику, широко улыбаясь:  
– Привет!  
– Привет, – Дженсен хмурится, глядя поверх головы Данниль: в конце коридора стоит Джаред, который смотрит прямо на него каким-то хищным взглядом, но передёргивает плечами и быстро скрывается за поворотом, как только становится ясно, что его заметили. Дженсен не понимает, что происходит, вот вообще.  
– Не обращай на него внимания, – Данниль даже головы не повернула, откуда она знает, кого он там увидел? Дженсен в очередной раз убеждается, что женщины – совсем неземные существа.   
– Что тебе надо? – немного резко спрашивает он.  
Девушка вздёргивает бровь.  
– Да ничего, просто хотела пообщаться. Спросить, как ты себя чувствуешь. Просто в отличие от наших дражайших самцов, я знаю, что с тобой происходит.  
Дженсен с трудом давит в себе рык. Ещё не хватало, чтобы она его жалела. Но, с другой стороны, она права. К тому же, Данниль, в отличие от тех же самцов, с самого начала вела себя с Дженсеном нормально. Не как миссис Падалеки, конечно – это вообще отдельная история. Кстати, надо зайти к ней и поблагодарить, мама говорила, что учительница звонила несколько раз и спрашивала, как Дженсен себя чувствует.   
Данниль касается его плеча и кивает куда-то.  
– Пойдём, пообедаем?   
Дженсен смотрит на неё несколько секунд, затем неуверенно кивает и закрывает шкафчик.   
В столовой они садятся у стены, лицом к входу. У Дженсена на подносе лежат жареные куриные крылышки в картофельном пюре, но аппетита нет, так что он просто елозит вилкой по тарелке и посматривает на вход, ожидая, когда грянет гром. Это не слишком хорошая идея – приходить сюда с Данниль, но Дженсен же тот ещё искатель приключений.   
«Концерт», которого Дженсен ждёт, начинается, когда в столовую входит неизменная шайка. Как ни странно, они только мельком смотрят на Дженсена и Данниль и встают в очередь за едой. Дженсен хмурится, опуская взгляд в свою тарелку, и задумывается, что же случилось? Он вздрагивает и садится ровнее, когда прямо перед ним на стол падает поднос.  
– Смотрю, твоя еда тебя не радует. Попробуй-ка обед а-ля «омега в течке», – Том грязно ухмыляется, и Дженсен опускает взгляд на поднос, на котором в ряд лежат целые огурец, морковь, кабачок и цукини. Умно. Дженсен смотрит исподлобья на Тома и переводит взгляд на подозрительно молчащего Падалеки.   
– Том, ну что за детский сад? – Данниль закатывает глаза, и Дженсен не удерживается от усмешки. Он берёт в руки огурец и тщательно его рассматривает, затем кладёт обратно на поднос и смотрит в глаза Уэллингу.  
– Размеры не соответствуют.  
– Ха! – Том пихает Джареда локтем в бок и кивает на Дженсена. – Слышал, Джей? Нашей девочке нужен «королевский размер».  
Падалеки ухмыляется, скрещивая руки на груди. Дженсен снова берёт огурец и откусывает кусок.  
– А у тебя комплексов не развилось, пока выбирал огурчик поменьше? – спрашивает Дженсен. Уэллинг рычит и, перегнувшись через стол, хватает его за грудки. Дженсен немного давится, но его тут же отпускают, и он шлёпается обратно на задницу.  
– Хватит! – Данниль поднимается на ноги, упирается руками с выпущенными когтями в столешницу и смотрит на Тома.  
– Почему ты его защищаешь? – рычит Уэллинг в ответ, на что Данниль только скалится. Её глаза желтеют, а красивые белые зубы заостряются.   
– Потому что мне так хочется.  
Том фыркает, но спокойно выпрямляется и, передёрнув плечами, берёт с подноса морковь, откусывая кончик. Дженсен смотрит вслед удаляющимся альфам и хмурится. Ладно, он ожидал этого от них. Но ожидал от обоих.   
Он поворачивается к Данниль и кивает:  
– Не нужно было.  
– Брось.  
– Нет, правда. Он бы всё равно мне ничего не сделал. Они и без того считают меня слабым, а теперь...  
– Ну, извини, что пыталась помочь, – Данниль разводит руками, и Дженсен вздыхает. Как-то не так прозвучала его благодарность.  
– Ладно. Извини. Спасибо, – он кладёт надкусанный огурец на поднос и вытирает о брюки внезапно взмокшие руки.   
Он задумывается над тем, почему Падалеки был таким тихим сегодня, а в коридоре, когда они встретились взглядами, просто ушёл, вместо того, чтобы, как раньше, выкрикнуть какое-нибудь оскорбление. Странные существа эти альфы, а ещё говорят, что это он ненормальный.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Это у омеги-то было полторы недели ада? Тот, кто так говорит, ничего не знает об аде. Мало того, что в день, когда у Дженсена началась течка, этот запах не выветривался до самого вечера так, что яйца сводило, а член болезненно упирался в ширинку, так для Джареда мучения не закончились, и когда он пришёл домой. Его постель насквозь пропахла омегой, сколько бы раз он не менял постельное бельё – запах не исчезает. Эти полторы недели превращаются в настоящую пытку, потому что Джаред дрочит каждый вечер, каждое утро и днём после школы. Дрочит почти до боли, зарываясь носом в подушки и глубоко вдыхая въевшийся запах. Он знает, что это ненормально, но попытки успокоиться только приводят к тому, что у него снова стоит, он думает об этом Дженсене и не может удержать руки подальше от члена. Он понимает, что это всё из-за долбаной физиологи. Во всём виноваты феромоны – он ничего не может с собой поделать.   
В начале второй недели он даже ругается с Сэнди, потому что ему постоянно хочется трахаться, а она не может выдержать весь этот напор. И её уязвляет, что это не из-за неё у него такой «аппетит».  
«Именно поэтому, – поучительно говорит мама, – альфа-самцам нельзя находиться рядом с девушками или омегами-самцами в этот период до момента, когда нужно подобрать себе пару!»  
А то Джаред сам не догадался. Ему стыдно смотреть матери в глаза, будто она всё-всё про него знает: сколько раз за ночь он дрочит и о ком думает в этот момент. Собственно, то, о ком он думает, как раз и не удивительно. Он пытается представить себе, как перегрызает Дженсену горло заострившимися и удлинившимися клыками или как просто делает больно, потому что – какого хрена этот омега делает с ним? Но ничего не помогает, не получается, все его мысли так или иначе скатываются к текущему, жаждущему, раздвинувшему ноги Дженсену, который смотрит на него тем же взглядом, как тогда, на уроке.  
Джареду уже кажется, что он умом тронулся.   
К концу второй недели, когда омега возвращается в школу, Джаред сам старается не подходить близко и не смотреть в его сторону, потому что, кажется, у него на лбу написано, чем он занимался большую часть времени, пока Дженсен был в течке. Хотя это не такой уж и секрет, это типа биология. Другие альфы только сильнее вызверяются, особенно Том, который едва ли не крушит свой и Джареда шкафчики, захлопывая дверцы.   
– Из-за этого урода, не рассчитавшего свои долбанные циклы, Данни не давала мне две недели, а у меня уже просто яйца там... всмятку!  
Джаред ловит взгляд омеги в коридоре и снова залипает на этом девчоночьем лице, затем, одёрнув себя, переводит взгляд на друга, который едва не шипит на него.  
– Ты слышишь меня, Падалеки? Всмятку!  
– Они не могут быть всмятку, тебя никто по ним не бил, – отстранённо отвечает Джаред.   
– А у меня такое ощущение, что целую неделю дубасили, а потом прошлись ещё сверху. У тебя-то как? Лучше с этим было?  
– Мы с Сэнди поссорились, – нехотя отвечает Джаред. В любом случае Том всё равно узнает, не от него, так от Данниль, которой расскажет Сэнди.   
– Вот западло. А всё из-за этого... ух, убил бы сучку.  
Джаред не может не согласиться, и, наконец, начинает злиться на Эклза за то, что испоганил ему две недели жизни и нормальные отношения с Сэнди. Это нельзя так просто оставить, думает он, глядя в спину омеги испепеляющим взглядом. Тот скрывается в кабинете его матери. Снова.  
  
+++  
  
К сожалению, планирование новых козней (читай: кампанию по отмщению омеге) приходится ненадолго отложить. В конце ноября у них региональный полуфинал. Поэтому всё свободное – и не только свободное – время уходит на тренировки. После них не остаётся сил даже помириться с Сэнди. Джаред думает, что сделает это после игры, когда напряжение сойдёт на «нет», и ничего не будет отвлекать. А сейчас они с Томом вкалывают до седьмого пота, бегая по стадиону в течение часа, разрабатывая стратегию, броски и пасы.   
Пятница – день матча – наступает очень стремительно, а для Джареда, забывшего, какое сегодня число, день недели, месяц и год, – почти неожиданно. С утра он просыпается в приятном волнении, которое обычно накатывает перед игрой, и полный уверенности, что сегодня они в пух и прах разнесут противников – те им даже в подмётки не годятся, шансов у них ноль.   
В школе товарищи встречают Джареда возбуждёнными воплями и похлопываниями по спине, на что он отвечает самоуверенной улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал из-за удлинившихся от азартного возбуждения клыков.   
Сэнди предсказуемо не смотрит в его сторону, и он решает пока пройти мимо. Закончится матч, вот тогда можно и помириться, а пока им предстоит выход на поле, ради которого даже уроки сократили.  
Перед началом матча, приветствуя толпу зрителей, Джаред замечает на трибунах Дженсена с фотоаппаратом и блокнотом в руках. Какого чёрта он здесь делает? Один факт его присутствия заставляет Джареда злиться и... да, нервничать. Он чувствует неприятное покалывание в пальцах и поспешно сжимает их в кулаки, прогоняя это ощущение. Нужно сконцентрироваться на игре – им нельзя проигрывать.   
Судья отсчитывает десятку и бросает мяч в воздух, Джаред пропускает его, не успев поймать, и тот оказывается в сетке у игрока из команды противника. Джаред недовольно рычит, бросаясь вслед за ним и ударяя по его ракетке своей, пытаясь выбить мяч.   
Попытки абстрагироваться от происходящего на трибунах – каждая вспышка кажется щелчком именно камеры омеги – проваливаются на корню. Мало того, что это раздражает, это сбивает с толку. Джаред запинается и уже почти пойманный мяч летит в неизвестном направлении, соперник матерится, и они с Джаредом запутавшись ногами, падают на землю бесформенной кучей.   
– Да что за?.. – вопит недовольный Ли, отпихивая от себя Джареда и пытаясь встать. Свисток, прерывающий игру, звучит как колокол перед экзекуцией. Джаред весь внутренне сжимается, уже готовясь к тому, что пойдёт на замену, но тренеры лишь кричат, пытаясь разобраться, что за хрень происходит. Причём под раздачу попадает не только он сам, но и Ли.   
– Я не виноват! Он под ноги полез! – кричит противник, и Джареду хочется посмеяться. Хенг Ли на полголовы ниже его и ещё говорит, что это Джаред ему под ноги лез? Когда Джаред понимает, что удаление ему не грозит, он расправляет плечи и злобно смотрит в сторону трибун, где зрители повставали с мест, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее на поле. Джаред моментально выцепляет глазами Эклза и скалится, сжимая в руках ракетку.  
Том, не слушая тренеров, оттесняет его в сторону, подталкивая плечом, и потом просто толкает обеими руками так, что Джаред едва удерживается на ногах.  
– Что за проблемы, приятель? – спрашивает друг, и Джаред хмурится. – Что ты за цирк тут устраиваешь? Мы не можем проиграть этот матч!   
– Знаю я! Думаешь, нет?! – Джаред шипит в ответ, глядя поверх плеча Тома на тренеров. Те, похоже, уже решили, что через несколько секунд дадут сигнал продолжать игру.   
– Тогда в чём дело?   
– В нём! – Джаред нервно кивает в сторону омеги, вообще, судя по всему, потерявшего совесть – тот уже подошёл к перилам и едва не вываливается на поле, пытаясь сделать больше удачных кадров. – Отвлекает, придурок.  
– Забей на него, – Том бросает равнодушный взгляд в сторону трибун и оборачивается обратно к Джареду. – У нас ещё будет время после игры, он своё получит.  
Джаред кивает в ответ на ухмылку друга. Они ударяют по рукам и становятся на позиции, когда раздаётся свисток судьи. Джаред чувствует, как кровь начинает бурлить, адреналин зашкаливает, и всю злость на Эклза он выплёскивает в игру. Рыча, он с лёгкостью обходит противников, отталкивая их плечами, и закидывает первый мяч. Буквально через несколько минут счёт становится 9:3 в их пользу. Болельщики ликуют, ребята из команды с радостными воплями прыгают Джареду на спину, который улыбается и невольно кидает взгляд в сторону Дженсена.   
На этой волне они доигрывают матч, и команда выигрывает с отличным отрывом – 17:8.   
  
+++  
  
После небольшого празднованиями на поле, в основном включающего в себя радостные прыжки и объятия с полуголыми болельщицами, Джареда подзывает к себе тренер.   
– Отличная игра, капитан! Надо обсудить сегодняшнюю схему, а то после твоих отмечаний, – мистер Гаррисон хлопает двумя пальцами по горлу и закатывает глаза, – я тебя не поймаю.  
Джаред тяжело вздыхает и плетётся за ним в тренерскую. По дороге он оборачивается к Тому и поднимает руку вверх, затягивая на шее воображаемую петлю, высовывая язык и закатывая глаза. Том смеётся, показывая, чтобы позвонил после. Ребята собираются отмечать победу дома у Морриса, и Джаред, как капитан, просто обязан там быть.  
Обсуждение игры затягивается дольше, чем он предполагал. Когда он заходит в раздевалку, там уже никого нет – тишина просто гробовая. Возможно, это к лучшему – немного побыть одному не помешает. А то после матча у него до сих пор такое ощущение, что он всё ещё слышит гул болельщиков и свист ветра и летящего мяча.   
Джаред раздевается, встаёт под горячие струи душа, и блаженно стонет от удовольствия, обволакивающего тело вместе с водой. Видимо, адреналин ещё не выветрился, потому что всего после пары движений мыльных рук по телу, он чувствует, как у него встаёт. После игры такое часто случается, но обычно он не позволяет себе дрочить прямо в раздевалке, несмотря на то, что парни и сами так делают. Джаред оглядывается по сторонам и пожимает плечами – раз никого нет, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться? Он подставляет спину приятным струям и опирается о стену одной рукой, другой спускаясь вниз и начиная гладить полувставший член. Обхватив его ладонью, Джаред начинает водить рукой вверх и вниз, оттягивая кожу так, что она полностью прикрывает головку или оголяя чувствительную часть. Он закрывает глаза, издавая тихий, довольный стон, и прислоняется к стене лбом, чтобы опустить вторую руку и начать гладить налившиеся тяжёлые яйца, а затем перемещает её к пока незаметному, но уже ощущающемуся узлу у основания. Это место довольно чувствительное, может, даже больше, чем головка. Он потирает уплотнение, заставляя его увеличиваться, пока другой рукой трёт под головкой резкими движениями.   
За шумом воды он слышит чьи-то шаги, но прерываться уже слишком поздно, к тому же, ему наверняка только кажется. Джаред мысленно плюёт на все внешние раздражители и сосредотачивается на приближающемся оргазме. Мышцы живота напрягаются в предвкушении, и через несколько секунд он уже выплёскивает сперму на стену и пол, и та быстро смешивается со струями воды и утекает в водосток. Джаред продолжает гладить себя, теперь уже успокаивающе, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Когда возвращается возможность мыслить здраво, он понимает, что его узел раздулся, и теперь придётся сидеть тут лишние десять-пятнадцать минут, пока тот не уменьшится обратно. Хреново.   
Джаред быстренько ополаскивается и выходит из душа, направляясь к своему шкафчику, чтобы обтереться полотенцем и, обмотав им бёдра, присесть на скамейку. Он обводит взглядом пустую раздевалку, думая, что всё-таки здесь хорошо без толпы.   
Его взгляд цепляет какой-то предмет, лежащий на краю скамьи, которого точно не было, когда Джаред сюда пришёл. Нахмурившись, он встаёт и подходит ближе.   
Блокнот. Сердце Джареда ёкает.   
«Не может быть» – он мысленно отмахивается от пришедшей в голову дурацкой идеи, но всё равно берёт блокнот в руки и, не думая, открывает. Надпись на первой странице – словно издевательство над ним – «Дженсен Э». Вот чёрт, значит, он был здесь после прихода Джареда. И, похоже, те шаги Джареду вовсе не послышались. Наглый извращенец подглядывал за ним! Джареда обуревают противоречивые чувства, особенно его волнует вновь появляющаяся тяжесть внизу живота, но он поспешно списывает это на зарождающееся внутри негодование. Почему он должен чувствовать себя так? Это отвратительному омеге должно быть стыдно. Ничего, Джаред вернёт ему чёртов блокнот и посмотрит в бесстыжие глаза.  
  
+++  
  
То ли звёзды так встали сегодня, то ли у Джареда просто счастливый день, но когда он выходит из школы, то тут же ловит взглядом сворачивающего за угол Эклза. Тот спешит уйти, и Джаред не собирается позволить этому случиться. Не зря он лучший игрок и капитан команды – догнать омегу не составляет труда. Джаред мгновенно прижимает того к очень удачно оказавшемуся рядом дереву, и омега болезненно стонет, ударяясь затылком.  
– Насладился зрелищем, Эклз? – рычит Джаред, держа того одной рукой за грудки, а второй тычет в нос зажатым в кулак блокнотом.   
– Ты из ума выжил, Падалеки? – Эклз пытается отпихнуть его, но силы не те, хотя Джареду кажется, что он вовсе не старается. Захотел бы – оттолкнул. – Оставь меня в покое!  
– Это тебе следовало бы оставить  _меня_  в покое, Эклз! Что из слов «не попадайся мне на глаза» тебе непонятно? – Джаред заводится не на шутку. Адреналин, который был удачно... выброшен в душе, захлёстывает с новой силой, и Джаред чувствует, как клыки удлиняются и заостряются, так же как и когти. В отличие от любого здравомыслящего омеги, Эклз не остаётся в долгу – тоже скалится, демонстрируя клыки, и смотрит неестественно зелёными глазами в явно пожелтевшие глаза Джареда.  
– Мне не нужно твоё разрешение, чтобы находиться в той части школы, где мне хочется.  
– Не слушаешься? Зря, – шипит Джаред и ещё раз прикладывает Эклза спиной о дерево.   
Висящий на одном плече рюкзак смягчает удар, но омега всё равно бьётся головой о кору и обиженно скулит, прикусывая клыком губу.   
– До чего же ты... жалкий, как и любой другой омега.   
– Не делай вид, что знаешь меня, – злобно выплёвывает Дженсен, и Джаред фыркает, окидывая его скептическим взглядом, останавливаясь на мгновение на топорщащейся ширинке. Джареда словно током прошивает, он отпускает омегу и делает шаг назад, всё ещё тяжело дыша после стычки.  
– Джаред! Что здесь происходит? – мама появляется, как всегда «вовремя». Белый рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, спешащий защитить «даму в беде». Джаред смотрит на неё, затем переводит взгляд обратно на Эклза и, пару секунд повертев в руках, кидает блокнот ему в грудь.  
– Ничего, всё отлично. Всё просто отлично.   
Он подхватывает с земли брошенный рюкзак и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Тот факт, что Эклз за ним подглядывал, уже заставляет кровь быстрее мчаться по венам. Вид возбуждённого омеги почему-то беспокоит Джареда. Хотя ещё больше беспокоит его собственная реакция на то, что Эклз его не боится. Он тоже показал зубы. Это словно сводит Джареда с ума. Он думал, что всё из-за идиотских феромонов, но, возможно, виноваты не только они. Джаред не знает, что с ним происходит, и, честно говоря, не горит желанием это выяснить.   
К Моррису он приходит, когда вечеринка уже в самом разгаре. Сэнди с порога вешается ему на шею и страстно целует, явно уже не тая обиды, впрочем, и не отвлекая от не радужных мыслей. Том вручает ему пинту пива, и Джаред вливает его в себя под радостные вопли: «До дна!».


	6. Chapter 6

  
Дженсену стыдно. Он храбрится перед альфой, огрызается, но тяжело сохранять невозмутимый вид, когда каменный член болезненно упирается в шов джинсов. Когда Джаред это замечает, Дженсен готов отпираться до конца, не признаваясь, что встало-то от одного лишь вида этого голого оборотня и его причиндалов. Умирать Дженсен ещё пока не собирается, он слишком молод. Он может дать отпор, не победит, но покусает точно, но почему-то и желание защищаться физически, и чувство самосохранения в присутствии этого альфы и его дружков полностью отключается.   
Ему в кои-то веки везёт: их «замечательный» диалог прерывает миссис Падалеки, но теперь предстоит быстро что-то придумать, пока она не заметила причину его зажатой позы. Проводив напряжённую спину Джареда взглядом, Дженсен пару раз глубоко вздыхает, чтобы хоть немного унять разбушевавшиеся гормоны, и поднимает чёртов блокнот с травы. Проколоться на такой мелочи – обидно! Он оборачивается к миссис Падалеки, которая, сложив руки на груди, ждёт ответа на заданный вопрос.   
– Просто не смогли договориться насчёт интервью. Журналистские будни, сами понимаете, – Дженсен изображает простодушную улыбку и пожимает плечами. Он даже почти не врёт, потому что действительно заходил в раздевалку альф именно за этим – попросить ответить на пару вопросов. Кто же знал, что Джаред будет немного... занят.  
– Он отказал? Вот же зазнавшийся мальчишка! Ничего, Дженсен, я с ним поговорю. Приходи к нам завтра днём, хорошо? Газета не должна страдать из-за чьего-то гордо поднятого носа. Если, конечно, у тебя нет никаких планов на выходные. Если есть, то можно встретиться и потом, после уроков. Просто газета выходит в понедельник, нужно, чтобы ты мог подготовиться, – миссис Падалеки ласково ему улыбается. – Уверена, первый выпуск с твоей статьёй будет просто шикарным.  
Она заметно расслабляется, узнав, что между ним и Джаредом не произошло ничего ужасного. По крайней мере, Дженсен надеется, что смог убедить её. Вряд ли она хочет узнать истинную причину их столкновения.  
– Спасибо вам. Я… посмотрим. У меня нет планов. Вроде того. Но если он не захочет, то ничего страшного. Я что-нибудь придумаю! – добавляет он поспешно, потому что искренне желает, чтобы и в этот раз альфа ослушался маму.   
Миссис Падалеки кивает, а потом, к счастью, говорит что-то о незаконченных делах и направляется обратно в школу. Дженсен сразу же разворачивается к стоянке машин и облегчённо вздыхает – пронесло. Не желая ещё на кого-нибудь нарваться, он торопится домой, по пути прикрывая не проходящий стояк рюкзаком. Да что он там, железный что ли?  
Дома он скорее закрывается у себя в комнате, отказавшись от ужина. По пути наверх приходится переброситься парой слов с мамой и что-то ей пообещать (даже под пытками он не вспомнит, что именно, потому что мысли заняты только одним). Дженсен скидывает рюкзак на пол и заваливается на кровать, сходу запуская руку себе в штаны. Ему очень жарко, стыдно и неудобно оттого, что он будто дрочит на своего «врага». Но когда он обхватывает член, то плюёт на эти смешанные чувства. Всё потом. Сейчас ему нужно, очень нужно наконец-то кончить. Как хотелось ещё тогда в душе, пока он неотрывно глядел на твёрдый член Падалеки. Дженсен не может забыть, что сильнее всего его впечатлил увеличившийся узел у основания – гораздо больше, чем у его дилдо. Он вообще видел настоящие узлы только на порносайтах, куда периодически заходит спустить напряжение. Наверное, именно поэтому на него так подействовал сегодняшний сольный номер Джареда. Как ни старается, он не может отогнать картинки, которые подкидывает ему возбуждённое воображение. Дженсен вспоминает, как альфа сжимал основание члена, и у него невольно вырывается стон. Наверняка, узел на ощупь тяжёлый и горячий, чего Дженсен не может ощутить на своей игрушке. В период течки особенно хочется почувствовать в себе настоящую пульсирующую жаркую плоть, а не нагревшийся от тепла тела вибратор. Джаред бы точно насадил до конца и трахал жёстко, вбиваясь по самые яйца. А потом бы растянул его своим огромным узлом и так и держал, пока не спустил бы досуха. На этой бесстыдной фантазии, во время которой Дженсен судорожно двигает кулаком по головке, он с криком изливается прямо в трусы и ещё долго, лёжа на кровати, приходит в себя после настолько яркого финиша. Когда посторгазменная дымка в голове рассеивается, он чувствует себя отвратительно. И не только из-за мокрых трусов. В душе как будто кошки скребут – он не должен дрочить на альфу, который его даже за человека не считает.   
По пути в ванную, Дженсен даёт себе обещание, что это было в первый и последний раз.  
Однако, как он забыл обещание, данное маме, так же он забывает и данное себе. Падалеки преследует его во сне, и Дженсен просыпается среди ночи потный, загнанный и с липкими трусами. Он разочарованно и отчаянно стонет в подушку и плетётся в ванную, чтобы смыть следы позора. Вроде эструс закончился, а его по-прежнему бросает то в жар, то в холод от этих долбанных воспоминаний и усиливающихся желаний. Это ненормально, потому что менять изорванные из-за вылезающих от возбуждения когтей простыни и наволочки естественно во время течки, но не сейчас.  
Утро субботы, как и обычные другие дни, начинается лениво и скучно. В его случае ещё и мокро, но об этом Дженсен даже думать не хочет. Он решает, что весь день не будет ничего делать и проваляется в постели, как нормальный человек. Однако его планам не суждено сбыться, потому что снизу кричит мама:  
– Дженсен! Телефон! Это миссис Падалеки.   
Дерьмо. Он совсем забыл об интервью.   
  
+++  
  
– Так… хм… – Дженсен ёрзает и пытается вжаться в весьма комфортное кресло как можно глубже, чтобы оказаться максимально далеко от сидящего совсем рядом на диване Джареда. То, что мама уговорила его дать интервью, изначально Дженсена не обрадовало, а теперь он ещё и вынужден терпеть злобное рычание и эти взгляды, которые последние пять минут игнорировать ну вот совсем сложно. Если бы вчера Дженсен не забыл свой идиотский блокнот в идиотской душевой, ему бы не пришлось сейчас сидеть здесь и изображать само спокойствие, в то время как его собеседник даже не пытается выглядеть милым.   
Миссис Падалеки оставила их вдвоём, а сама ушла наверх проверять контрольные работы. Дженсен готов поклясться, что когда она уходила, то хитро ему подмигнула.  
– Давай уже свои вопросы и быстрее закончим с этим, – раздражённо подгоняет его альфа, и Дженсен вздыхает, доставая из кармана старый, принадлежащий ещё его папе, диктофон. Вряд ли бы он успел хоть что-то записать на бумаге за Джаредом, но сделать аудиозапись – вполне приемлемый вариант. Фотоаппарат он даже вытащить пока не осмеливается, просить Джареда улыбнуться на камеру, наверное, вообще бессмысленно.  
– Хорошо. Начнём. Первый вопрос… Эм… Вы, как капитан команды, трудитесь больше, чем остальные. На вас стратегии, тактики и большая часть нагрузки. Соответственно, вы больше устаёте. Как… как вы расслабляетесь после тренировок или матчей? – Дженсен замолкает и внимательно смотрит на то, как меняется выражение лица Джареда: он хмурится, бросает взгляд на диктофон, затем пристально глядит в глаза, и Дженсену кажется, что он что-то делает не так. Затем смысл сказанного прокрадывается в его сознание, и он чувствует, как щёки начинают гореть. Вопрос прозвучал настолько двусмысленно, насколько возможно. Если бы Дженсен не застал Джареда в душевой, очевидно, расслабляющегося после игры, то всё было бы гораздо проще. А сейчас его, возможно, будут бить. Возможно, даже ногами. Радует только, что здесь нет Уэллинга, а то эта парочка не упустила бы случая сделать что-нибудь с Дженсеном… Что-нибудь нехорошее.   
Дженсен старательно давит в себе стон, когда подсознание услужливо подкидывает ему рейтинговые картинки с наблюдающим Уэллингом.   
– Л-ладно, пропустим это, ответ я знаю. Другой вопрос, – он закусывает губу, стараясь не смотреть на Джареда, раздумывая, что спросить дальше и не получить за это в глаз. – Хорошо ли вы с командой понимаете друг друга? Как долго вы играете вместе?  
Пауза длится недолго. Однако за это время Дженсен успевает мысленно перечислить несколько химических формул, чтобы как-то успокоить дыхание и колотящееся сердце.  
– Ну, – Джаред трёт рукой шею, смотря на диктофон. – Года четыре, я думаю. Мы учимся вместе и тусуемся после школы...  
Дженсен удивлённо моргает, когда видит лёгкую улыбку на губах Джареда. Более того, его удивляет, что Падалеки ему отвечает. То есть, нормально отвечает, и ведь не пытается загрызть! Он выглядит довольно напряжённо, но очевидно, что разговор об игре заставляет его чувствовать себя значительно проще.  
– Это очень важно, чтобы мы чувствовали друг друга. Если каждый будет играть сам по себе, ничего не выйдет. Мы это понимаем, поэтому стараемся действовать как одно целое. Вот.  
Джаред смотрит на него вопросительно, как бы спрашивая, достаточно ли этого. Дженсен отстранённо кивает, приходя в себя, и переходит к следующему вопросу, теперь о болельщиках. Джаред заметно расслабляется, спокойно отвечает, может быть, даже немного нервничает. Дженсен отметает от себя эту мысль, но когда альфа говорит, что некоторые болельщики помимо того, что придают дополнительную уверенность, ещё и заставляют волноваться, Дженсен хмурится. Что-то может заставить волноваться этого альфу?   
Он задаёт ещё несколько вопросов, которые звучат довольно безобидно, и Джаред спокойно на них отвечает, иногда забавно поднимая взгляд вверх и морща нос. Дженсен достаёт фотоаппарат, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент, но ловит только серьёзное выражение лица. Он пожимает плечами, мол, ничего такого и не сделал, просто фото для статьи, и хватает блокнот, утыкаясь в него взглядом.  
Хороших вопросов становится всё меньше, и Дженсен напрягается, чувствуя, что сейчас снова разозлит альфу. А жаль, потому что эта часть интервью ему понравилась. Ему даже на несколько мгновений показалось, что перед ним совсем другой человек, который не ненавидит его за один только факт его существования.  
\- Так… Что ещё... – он судорожно листает блокнот, куда заранее набросал несколько вопросов, но все они сейчас кажутся какими-то… «Игра возбуждает в вас страсть?», «Многие готовы признать, что вы в отличной форме, как вы этого добились? Только тренировками?». С каждым новым вопросом глаза Падалеки становятся больше, а его расслабленность исчезает, и Дженсену кажется, что его сейчас ударят. Может, он просто слишком остро реагирует? Джаред не может знать, что из-за этих вопросов он сам то и дело вспоминает увиденное в душе! Однако Падалеки снова огрызается, рычит и смотрит злобно, словно вот-вот разорвёт и блокнот, и Дженсена на мелкие кусочки – он заметно потеет: от линии волос по лбу на бровь стекает капля пота, и Джаред вытирает её тыльной стороной ладони. Шея его блестит, и Дженсен невольно засматривается, а затем быстро облизывает губы – он всегда так делает, это рефлекторно!   
– Так! Всё, достал! Проваливай отсюда, Эклз! – Падалеки со злобным рычанием вскакивает с дивана и, передёрнув плечами, выходит из гостиной, оставив Дженсена с включенным диктофоном и мыслью: «Вот только не вздумай сейчас возбуждаться, придурок!».  
На шум возвращается миссис Падалеки и хмурится, увидев, что Дженсен в гостиной один и уже собирает вещи.   
– Он опять ушёл?  
Дженсен пожимает плечами, запихивая диктофон в сумку и закидывая её на плечо.  
– Да мы вроде как закончили. Спасибо вам за помощь, миссис Падалеки. Не знаю, что бы без вас делал.  
Дженсен видит, как она слегка краснеет и смущённо отмахивается.  
– Перестань, Дженсен. Ты же знаешь, я всегда рада помочь хорошему делу.  
Она провожает его до выхода и сообщает, что будет с нетерпением ждать его первой работы.  
– Спасибо. Надеюсь, я вас не сильно разочарую, – Дженсен улыбается, а про себя думает, что хорошо бы небольшого материала хватило на полноценную статью. А если нет, то всё оставшееся место он просто забьёт фотками с матча.  
Дома он устраивается за рабочим столом, кладёт рядом диктофон и включает запись интервью. Сначала он прослушивает всё полностью, вплоть до момента, когда Джаред его посылает. А потом вздыхает и приступает к делу. У него есть выходные, чтобы сделать отличную статью для своего первого выпуска.  
  
+++  
  
В понедельник утром в аудиторию входит Мистер Бомер и приветливо улыбается Дженсену, Рику и Кристен, которые как раз заканчивают сводить первый еженедельный выпуск в этом году (и ничего, что с начала года прошло несколько месяцев, у них хроническая нехватка кадров). Он получился немного больше, чем планировалось изначально, и главный редактор – сам мистер Бомер – вначале хотел вырезать некоторые статьи и рубрики, но после совещания редколлегии в количестве восьми человек, решено было ничего не менять. В лучшем случае, каждому ученику будет, что почитать. К тому же, интервью с «главной звездой школы» всё равно получилось вдвое короче задуманного, так что они и так сэкономили почти целую колонку.  
– Первое детище? – спрашивает мистер Бомер у Дженсена, и он кивает, глядя на печатный станок, который начинает гудеть, готовясь к печати.   
Дженсен буквально задерживает дыхание, когда машина выпускает первый лист, за ним второй, третий, и, наконец, четвёртый. Кристен быстро подхватывает всю стопку и вручает Дженсену, а Рик уже готовит свою камеру. Дженсен недоумённо смотрит на мистера Бомера, но тот только подмигивает, пожимая плечами.  
– Это твоя обязанность. Все через это проходили.   
Рик щёлкает фотокамерой, и вспышка на пару секунд ослепляет Дженсена. Приятель как-то гнусаво хихикает, и присоединяется к Кристен, чтобы помочь с расфасовкой свеженьких, ещё горячих газет.  
  
+++  
  
За обедом в столовой к Дженсену снова подсаживается Данниль, и это уже почти не кажется странным.  
– Я могу пополнить одну из ваших рубрик. Слухи. Хотя, скорее, это голые факты, но всё равно, – шепчет она хитро, довольно улыбаясь, когда Дженсен с удивлением смотрит на неё. Она крадёт с его тарелки кусочек картошки фри и беззаботно закидывает его в рот.  
– А? – Дженсен моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя.   
– Исторический факт? Достоверность сто процентов, я видела это своими глазами. Да что там, я стояла рядом. Внезапно, да?  
– Да о чём ты говоришь?   
Данниль утаскивает ещё ломтик, и Дженсен уже открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но решает, что не стоит перебивать альфу.  
– Это первый раз за два года существования газеты, когда Падалеки взял её в руки. Более того, он её даже читал.   
– Почему мне должно быть до этого дело? – спрашивает Дженсен, стараясь выглядеть незаинтересованным, но внутри у него всё сжимается, потому что, ну что Падалеки мог найти в газете? Их интервью прошло, мягко говоря, не слишком хорошо. Неужели он думал, что Дженсен способен выложить что-нибудь компрометирующее?   
– Потому что это всё из-за тебя, дурак, – Данниль хлопает его по плечу и ухмыляется ещё шире, глядя на дверь у него за спиной. Не нужно уметь читать мысли, чтобы понять, кто там – выражение лица Данниль говорит само за себя. Дженсен оборачивается, чтобы встретиться глазами с Джаредом, и мгновенно отворачивается, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам. Он не знает, отчего так, просто при виде альфы он моментально вспоминает тот момент в душе, свою реакцию, и, короче, тормоза срывает.  
– А-а-а! Так волнующе! – Данниль едва не подпрыгивает на месте, хлопая в ладоши. – Я пойду, только ты скажи мне одну вещь – ты писал статью о спортсменах или порно-роман? Потому что я возбудилась.   
Дженсен не успевает возмутиться, как Данниль быстро поднимается на ноги и грациозно лавирует между столиками к Тому и целует его. Дженсен провожает её взглядом и лишь поэтому снова смотрит на Джареда, который стоит рядом с ними. Только и всего.


	7. Chapter 7

  
– Мы можем просто припереть его всей командой и показать, кто здесь главный. Чтобы даже не думал лезть на нашу территорию, – распинается Ронан, размахивая руками. Стоящие рядом Том, Карл и Джейсон согласно хмыкают.  
– А то выискался тут. Совсем страх потерял. Брал бы пример с остальных, и было бы всем счастье, – подхватывает явно воодушевлённый Том.   
Джаред не слушает их разговор, его больше занимают мысли о поведении омеги и о том, что было в субботу, когда тот брал у него интервью.   
Он сам согласился на это только из-за просьбы мамы, а не потому, что ему хотелось засветиться в этой дурацкой газетёнке, которую он ни разу даже в руках не держал, хоть и имел самое подробное представление о колонке слухов, так как зачастую сам же и являлся их распространителем. Впрочем, странность заключалась не в том, что он согласился на это интервью, а в том, что он чувствовал, отвечая на вопросы. Когда Эклз спрашивал про игру и про команду, Джаред прямо ощущал гордость за себя и ребят, и ему даже не хотелось огрызаться в ответ. Он настолько любит это дело, что всё остальное просто уходит на задний план. Однако ничто не длится вечно, и Эклзу обязательно нужно было всё испортить – начать задавать вопросы, от которых Джаред занервничал. Это ему, мягко говоря, не понравилось. Тем более, он постоянно вспоминал случай в душе, и ему казалось, что омега просто издевается над ним, нарочно провоцируя. Вот он и сорвался, хотя поначалу казалось, что всё даже может пройти нормально. Омега его волнует, ладно, он признаётся в этом хотя бы себе. Не вслух – так, посокрушается наедине с собой. Присутствие Эклза заставляет его нервничать, и это неимоверно злит. И если раньше он его тоже злил, хоть и по другой причине, то теперь Джаред просто слишком остро реагирует на этого... на Эклза.   
– Джаред, эй! Ты слышишь, что мы тебе говорим? – зовёт Джейсон, и Джаред, наконец, выныривает из мыслей и удивлённо смотрит на товарища, словно видит его первый раз.   
– А? А, ну да, точно, – кивает он только потому, что не хочет выглядеть идиотом перед всеми. Ронан хлопает его по плечу, когда Джаред самодовольно ухмыляется. Они идут на новый урок, при упоминании которого все давным-давно дружно закатывали глаза, но при этом ждали с нетерпением. Больше всё же для того, чтобы обстебать учителя. «Сексуальное воспитание», будто они нуждаются в этом, ну серьёзно.   
Мистер Нил-Патрик Харрис приветствует всех, широко разводя руки в стороны, так, словно хочет обнять одновременно три старших класса, собранных в актовом зале. Он произносит небольшое вступление перед началом лекции, и Джаред невольно зевает, усаживаясь на мягком кресле поудобнее, закидывая длинные ноги на спинку сидения впереди. Всё равно там никого нет. Он смотрит на затылки впередисидящих и почему-то без труда находит Эклза. Третье место в пятом ряду.   
– Я начну лекцию с показа нескольких слайдов, которые наверняка вызовут у вас бурю эмоций. Поверьте мне, я знаю. Может, это и покажется невероятным, но я тоже когда-то был подростком, – преподаватель поворачивается к белому экрану, висящему у него за спиной, и включает проектор.   
На экране появляется картинка парочки. Парень и девушка «вид спереди». Зал взрывается радостным улюлюканьем, потому что парочка изображена голая. Над головами нарисованных оборотней красным написано «XX-α» и «XY-α».   
– Как вы уже догадались, – когда зал более-менее успокаивается, продолжает мистер Харрис, подчёркивая лазерной указкой надписи. – Это альфы.   
– А это их причиндалы, – язвительно доносится со второго ряда. Все снова гнусно хихикают, и мистер Харрис только качает головой, продолжая ласково улыбаться, и переключает слайд. Теперь на экране изображены другие парень и девушка, над головами которых написано «XX-β» и «XY-β». Мистер Харрис молча обводит эти буквы лазером и снова меняет слайд на последнюю парочку с буквами «XX-ω» и «XY-ω». Затем все три картинки показываются на одном слайде.  
– Итак, – говорит он, откладывая лазерную указку и поворачиваясь ко всем в зале. – Очевидно, что внешне мы – я говорю мы, потому что мы общество, и не нужно вешать ярлыки только потому, что какая-то хромосома у нас не совпадает – так вот, внешне мы практически не отличаемся. Мы можем видеть, что люди-альфа немного выше, их мышечный скелет плотнее и кости немного шире, но на этом внешние различия заканчиваются.  
Джаред фыркает себе под нос, зная, что будет дальше – их будут призывать к дружбе и согласию, втирать, что они должны научиться понимать друг друга, что они все одна семья, и будут пропагандировать прочие занудные вещи. Так что он прикрывает глаза, собираясь вздремнуть на плече у Сэнди, но та бьёт его по макушке и заставляет смотреть на преподавателя. Джаред недовольно хмурится, но, вздохнув, всё же смотрит. В затылок на пятом ряду.   
– Отличаемся мы только некоторыми особенностями нашего организма.  
Слайд с тройной картинкой сменяется на другую, такую же, только теперь на ней изображены все три вида оборотней в возбуждённом состоянии.   
– Как мы видим из верхней части рисунка, люди-альфа заметно изменяются во время возбуждения. Не важно, какого именно: сексуального, эмоционального и так далее, – он снова берёт указку и светит красной точкой на лица и руки на картинках. – Сейчас когти, глаза и клыки меняются вне зависимости от вашей воли, но с возрастом можно научиться это контролировать.  
Мистер Харрис показательно выпускает когти, и Джаред слышит перешёптывание девчонок впереди, пытающихся определить категорию учителя только по этой его способности.   
Он пропускает мимо ушей рассказ о том, какие особенности есть у альфа-самцов и альфа-самок, потому что вроде и без того в курсе, так же он не заостряет внимание на бетах – у них меняются только клыки и глаза. Джаред выпрямляется на сидении, когда мистер Харрис начинает говорить об омегах и о том, как их феромоны действуют на альф, что это нормально – чувствовать влечение к этому виду. Так же вполне нормально и то, что...  
– У омега-самцов, как и самок, есть период эструса, который протекает раз в полгода. Но пока ваш организм формируется и изменяется, а гормоны берут верх над разумом, до двадцати одного года цикл может изменяться. То есть, – мистер Харрис меняет слайд, теперь на экране только омеги, – эструс может протекать либо дольше, либо чаще. Бывают случаи, когда он и дольше, и чаще. Честно скажу, не завидую таким бедняжкам.   
Он невесело хмыкает, отключая экран, и поворачивается к залу.   
– Для вас важно усвоить то, что вам нужно попытаться понять друг друга. Итак. Перейдём к следующей части лекции. Тема, которую вы наверняка также уже изучали. Репродуктивные функции.  
Джаред закатывает глаза и снова усаживается в кресле поглубже.  
– Если он будет показывать порно картинки или вызовет кого-нибудь показать свои причиндалы, разбуди меня, – просит он Сэнди, которая и сама уже заскучала в отличие от Данниль – та слушает преподавателя с немалым энтузиазмом.   
– Я сам вызовусь показать класс, – фыркает Том справа.   
Джаред ухмыляется.  
– Ага, поставят тебя в пару с омегой и заставят понимать его, – бурчит откуда-то сзади Ронан. Том тут же ощутимо дёргается, и они шутливо пихают друг друга кулаками.   
– Эй, галёрка, хотите побыть экспонатами? Я запросто это устрою, – говорит мистер Харрис.  
Джаред закрывает глаза, совсем не желая вслушиваться в то, что там говорит преподаватель о том, как нужно вести себя в периоды гона самок или самцов-омег, когда «вы будете к этому готовы». Кажется, он даже засыпает и вздрагивает, когда кто-то тычет его в бок.  
– Проснись, он уже заканчивает, – ворчит Сэнди, отодвигаясь, чтобы встать и пройти к преподавателю. Джаред недоумённо смотрит на девушку, затем на мистера Харриса, и оборачивается вправо, чтобы увидеть, что место Тома пустое. Все уже подошли к сцене и тянут какие-то бумажки из большого круглого аквариума. Точнее не все, а только те, кого называет мистер Харрис. Джаред тоже встаёт со своего места, ища взглядом кого-нибудь, у кого можно спросить, что происходит. В толпе он толкает плечом Эклза – тот испуганно поднимает на него взгляд – лицо у него чуть ли не того же цвета, что и экран за спиной преподавателя, и Джаред просто молча кладёт руки на плечи омеге и отодвигает его в сторону.  
– Жен, в чём дело?  
– Жеребьёвка, – отвечает Женевьев, явно выискивая кого-то в толпе.  
– Я догадался. Повод?  
– Совместный доклад по теме, данной Харрисом. Ты где был, Джаред?  
Джаред не отвечает, не хочет говорить, что большую часть занятия просто тупо проспал. Он вздыхает и садится на первое свободное кресло. Судя по всему, раз его не вызвали, его «партнёр» найдёт его сам. Было бы круто, если бы это был Том, потому что с ним будет весело. Или Сэнди, с ней можно совместить полезное с приятным. Или Данниль, она умная. Но наверняка ему попадётся бета (Жен уже занята, и Чад, судя по всему, тоже – стоит рядом с Никки, обсуждают что-то) или не дай бог, омега. Джаред скрещивает руки на груди, глядя в потолок, кажется, снова засыпая. Он опять приходит в себя только когда гул в зале утихает, и слышен голос мистера Харриса.  
– Итак, вы все знаете своих товарищей по несчастью и тему доклада-презентации, на которую вам даётся… два месяца. Только не надейтесь, что у нас не будет лекций в это время, просто, когда настанет час икс, мы соберёмся здесь и выслушаем каждую пару учеников с их восхитительной работой. Это будет вашим зачётом. Насколько хорошо вы подготовите презентацию, настолько хорошей будет ваша выпускная оценка. Только учтите, это должна быть совместная работа. И поверьте, я узнаю, если вы где-то попытаетесь смухлевать. Вот и всё. До скорого, друзья.  
Джаред бурчит себе под нос, передразнивая преподавателя и потягиваясь. Кажется, он остался один, потому что к нему никто не подошёл и не сказал, что вытянул его имя. Боятся, наверное. Джаред хмыкает, поднимая взгляд на деликатное «Кхм».   
Эклз, по-прежнему бледный, как призрак, смотрит на Джареда вовсе не со страхом в глазах, как хотелось бы, а скорее со злостью.  
– Да ты шутишь?! – Джаред закатывает глаза и едва удерживается от отчаянного стона.   
Омега молча протягивает ему две бумажки, на одной из них написано только «Джаред Падалеки», а на другой тема их доклада: «Альфа и омега. Современные взаимоотношения двух видов». Джаред отчаянно бьётся лбом о спинку стоящего впереди кресла, желая провалиться обратно в сон и проснуться в правильной реальности.   
  
+++  
  
Два месяца. Мистер Харрис дал им два месяца, чтобы подготовить презентацию. Будь та хоть пятью зачётами, это не отменяет факта, что всю первую неделю Джаред просто игнорирует Эклза и уже сам старается не попасться тому на глаза. Омегу как в задницу что-то ужалило – ему срочно понадобилось сделать всё сразу и просто на «отлично». Джаред вообще сначала пытается выпросить у мистера Харриса другого партнёра, но преподаватель оказывается непреклонен, так что Джаред тупо отчаивается и решает идти на крайние меры – игнор. Тому, вот, повезло больше – ему досталась какая-то девчонка-бета из параллельного класса, а вот Данниль «вытянул» парень-омега, которого Джаред видел единственный раз в начале года.  
Если Эклзу так нужна эта презентация, пусть сам и пишет. Хотя мама Джареда, прознавшая об этом, постоянно заставляет его помочь Эклзу, грозя в противном случае завалить по её собственному предмету. Это уже ни в какие рамки не лезет, и Джаред вроде как обещает ей попробовать.   
На следующий день Эклз припирается к нему домой, едва только Джаред успевает выйти из душа. На нём надеты лишь домашние спортивные штаны – он привык чувствовать себя дома максимально комфортно. И он вовсе не ожидал гостей.  
– Эм, – вместо приветствия говорит он, окидывая Эклза взглядом. Мама чуть меньше получаса назад ушла куда-то, оставив дом на Джареда, так что он мог бы просто закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что ничего не было – омега не приходил. Но тот ведь может и нажаловаться. Так что нет. Надо просто потерпеть пару часов.  
Эклз не помогает ситуации быть хоть чуточку менее напряжённой – смотрит на него, явно не зная, куда деть взгляд. Джареду даже хочется прикрыться, хотя он никогда не стеснялся своего тела. Нет уж, к тому же, омега уже видел его и в более откровенном виде – от этого воспоминания в Джареде снова просыпается злость – ему резко становится жарко и не по себе.   
Он шире открывает дверь и смотрит куда-то поверх головы Эклза.  
– В кухню. Я сейчас подойду.   
Тот кивает и проходит в указанном направлении, волоча за собой сумку с лэптопом.   
  
+++  
  
Они сидят за кухонным столом друг напротив друга уже минут пятнадцать и каждый просто пялится в свой лэптоп. Никто не делает попыток заговорить первым и не подаёт признаков существования. Джаред то и дело бросает взгляды поверх монитора на Дженсена, да и тот, он чувствует, не остаётся в долгу.   
– Что мы должны вообще сделать? Бред какой-то, – он откидывается на спинку стула, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в потолок.  
– Именно это и должны. Показать, что мы не можем взаимодействовать. От слова вообще, – спокойно отвечает Эклз.   
Джаред слышит в его голосе усталость. Такую, словно тот разговаривает с умственно отсталым ребёнком.  
– Ага, ты ещё не забудь добавить, что виноват я.  
– Ну да, – как бы, между прочим, пожимает плечами тот.   
Это не просто злит Джареда, а приводит в ярость.   
Что омега себе вообще позволяет?  
– А ты не охренел ли?  
– Слушай, если бы не ты и твои дружки, с самого первого дня достающие меня, сейчас тут не было бы такой напряжённой обстановки, и мы бы нормально написали этот идиотский доклад и разделались с зачётом!  
– Если бы ты не вытянул моё имя, нам бы тоже не пришлось быть здесь сейчас вместе.  
– Ага, будто я его выискивал среди полусотни остальных. И вообще, не вали всё с больной головы на здоровую, я не виноват ни в чём!  
– Ну да, конечно!   
Дженсен в порыве возбуждения встаёт на ноги, Джаред поднимается следом, упираясь обеими руками в столешницу.  
– Это ты вечно достаёшь меня, словно я что-то сделал, но это не так!  
– Да потому что ты весь такой из себя правильный и всем нравишься с первой секунды твоего появления в школе. Бесишь! Хотя не все ведь знают, что не такой уж ты и ангел. Нравится подглядывать, как альфа дрочит в душе?  
– Это была случайность, ты знаешь это, просто не хочешь признать!  
– А ты не хочешь признать, что ты меня хочешь! – выкрикивает Джаред, понимая, что попал в нужную точку. Глаза Дженсена подёргиваются тёмной дымкой, и он начинает дышать чаще, а затем выдаёт то, чего Джаред боялся услышать:  
– Но ведь ты меня тоже!   
– Да ты... ты... тыквоголовый! – он смотрит на Дженсена удивлённо, похоже, отзеркаливая выражение лица самого Эклза. Странно, но он только сейчас замечает, какие невероятно зелёные у того глаза.   
Они стоят так несколько секунд, просто смотря друг на друга, а затем начинают ржать, падая на свои стулья.  
– Т-ты-тыквоголовый? – стонет Дженсен, вытирая слёзы.   
Джаред мотает головой, не в силах ответить – он не может перестать смеяться.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Ладно, может, этот альфа и не такой тупой и приземлённый, как Дженсен думал. После случая на кухне, когда они просто смеялись минут десять подряд и не могли успокоиться, написание доклада пошло проще. Они просто стали вместе думать и, ну да, Джаред слушал. Дженсену казалось в тот момент, что всё изменилось к лучшему.   
Но он просто наивный и тыквоголовый.   
На перемене он подходит к Падалеки, стоящему в окружении дружков, и просто и спокойно спрашивает:  
– Сегодня я приду заниматься?  
Джаред смеряет его презрительным взглядом, точно таким же, как и раньше, и Дженсену становится не по себе. Его дружки-альфы злобно скалятся, глядя в упор на Дженсена, и все его силы уходят на то, чтобы держать лицо и стараться не пугаться.   
– У-у-у. Падалеки обзавёлся новой подстилкой. Что, Сэнди настолько достала тебя в постели, что перешёл на мальчиков? А у него там всё точно так же или по-другому? Ощущения острее? – ржёт Ронан Рокс. Джаред только ухмыляется в ответ.  
– А ты, омега? Помогаешь ему с учёбой за то, чтобы он тебя трахает? Скажи, оно того стоит? Мне вот тут химию надо подтянуть. А я могу за это натянуть тебя, – подключается Джейсон Брэйди, гнусно ухмыляясь.   
– Или, хэй, может, он отлично сосёт. Посмотрите на этот рот. Готов поспорить, Эклз мечтает о том, чтобы ему вставили член не только в задницу, – скалится Карл Моррис.  
– Ладно, ребята, угомонитесь, а то он сейчас разревётся, – фыркает Уэллинг.  
Дженсен чувствует, что тот прав, и старательно пытается сдержать рвущийся наружу крик. Ему до одури хочется избить эти зазнавшиеся морды, но он понимает, что силы далеко не равны. Он бросает взгляд на равнодушно глядящего на него Джареда, а затем просто разворачивается и уходит прочь, слыша, как альфы гогочут ему вслед.  
«Только не вздумай разреветься, Эклз!»  
  
+++  
  
Он сидит на земле, обняв колени, на спортплощадке за трибунами, опершись на металлическое перекрытие спиной, и старается просто не думать. Хочется смыть с себя все слова, брошенные в его адрес альфами. Его не должно это задевать, потому что те – тупые отморозки, умеющие думать только нижним мозгом. Так и надо будет записать в доклад. Больше ничего не понадобится, одна эта фраза. Тем не менее, на душе противно, будто его искупали в дерьме, а Джаред сверху ещё и плюнул. Что случилось с тем Джаредом, которого Дженсен видел тогда на кухне? Они смеялись, шутили вместе и разговаривали как старые друзья! Обсуждали лакросс и фильмы, учёбу и надоедливых преподавателей, девчонок и общую любовь к собакам. Что должно было случиться, чтобы Джаред просто стоял там и наблюдал, как его дружки тупо поливали Дженсена грязью? Хотя на что он рассчитывал? Что Джаред начнёт его защищать? Бред какой. В первый день Дженсена в школе он самолично вывалил на него ведро помоев.   
– Ты просто безнадёжный придурок, Эклз, – говорит он себе под нос.  
– А ещё не в себе, раз разговариваешь сам с собой.  
Дженсен злобно смотрит на подошедшего Падалеки.  
– Как ты меня нашёл? – бурчит он, а затем закатывает глаза. – Точно, по запаху. Тебя мама прислала? Скажи ей, что я в порядке.  
– Вообще-то я сам, – как-то смущённо отвечает тот. Дженсен только морщится, но молчит. – Слушай. Ты не это... ну этих придурков. Они только языками мести могут.  
Дженсен иронично вздёргивает бровь.  
– Да? А чем ты лучше их?  
– Я не говорю, что я лучше. Именно поэтому и пытаюсь извиниться.  
– Спешу тебя огорчить – у тебя хреново получается, – Дженсен поднимается на ноги и пытается пройти мимо, но Джаред хватает его за локоть.  
– Дженсен, да подожди ты!  
– Отпусти меня! – Дженсен сбрасывает его руку и смотрит прямо в глаза. – Я просто хочу, чтобы до твоей тупой башки и до твоих идиотов-приятелей дошло, что я не кидаюсь на каждый узел, несмотря на то, как сильно этого хочется и как мне больно в эти дни! Я не прошу тебя понять меня, потому что я бы никому не пожелал подобного, но единственное, чего я от тебя хочу – это чтобы ты относился ко мне как к человеку! Я вроде как этого заслуживаю!  
Он намеренно пихает Падалеки плечом, проходя мимо, и направляется в школу. Единственное место сейчас, где он может уединиться – это кабинет редколлегии. Там он хотя бы может запереть за собой дверь.   
Весь оставшийся день до конца уроков ему удаётся избегать альф и всего раз попасться на глаза миссис Падалеки, которая, только завидев его, начинает осыпать вопросами, что произошло. Он избегает допроса, соврав, что его ждёт брат, и сбегает из школы на стоянку машин. Разумеется, Джоша там нет.  
  
+++  
  
Дома Дженсен открывает их с Джаредом работу и пытается сделать что-то один. Если предубеждения альфы мешают им договориться о встрече, то это не значит, что Дженсен должен получать незачёт. Без Джареда мысль течёт на удивление вяло. Спустя полчаса написано всего каких-то четыре строчки, которые не несут в себе особой смысловой нагрузки. Может, дело бы пошло лучше, но его прерывает мама, крича, что к нему кто-то пришёл. Дженсен хмурится, недоумевая, кто это может быть – он точно никого не ждёт. Кинув взгляд в настенное зеркало, он, прежде чем спуститься, руками разглаживает домашнюю футболку.   
На пороге стоит неуверенно улыбающийся Джаред и машет какими-то распечатками. Дженсен останавливается на предпоследней ступеньке лестницы и смотрит на него, чуть приподняв бровь в удивлении.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – совсем не вежливо, конечно, но не он виноват, если Джаред заслуживает такое к себе отношение.  
– Эм... Ну, если гора не идёт к Магомету… Ты не пришёл ко мне, я решил, что можно перенести занятие к тебе. Если… ты не против? – Джаред явно чувствует себя некомфортно, словно делает не первый шаг к примирению, а шаг в пропасть.   
Дженсена это начинает забавлять.  
– Ну раз уж ты всё равно пришёл, – он делает рукой приглашающий жест и, повернувшись, поднимается обратно в свою комнату.  
Уголками рта он улыбается, слыша сзади топот альфы, который молча следует за ним.   
– Дженсен! – внезапно зовёт мама, и Дженсен, даже не сбавляя темпа, разворачивается и спускается обратно. Когда он проходит мимо Джареда, то кивает на дверь своей спальни:  
– Первая дверь. Не трогай там ничего, – и, вздохнув, идёт вниз.  
– Кто этот альфа, Дженсен? Вы хотите чего-нибудь попить? Или, может, печенья? – мама отвлекается от телевизора, даже звук выключает, когда смотрит на Дженсена.   
– Мама, ты же не готовишь, – закатывает он глаза, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на пороге.  
– Глупый, у нас есть печенье из магазина. Ну так?  
– Это Джаред, сын миссис Падалеки. У нас с ним совместный проект, и он пришёл заниматься. Вот и всё.  
– Хорошо, хорошо. Просто я хотела убедиться, что ты... в порядке?  
Дженсен внутренне холодеет. Как-то он не готов разговаривать с мамой об особенностях интимных отношений между альфой и омегой. Это очень неловко.  
– Мам, всё нормально, ладно?  
– И всё-таки, сейчас такое время года, когда лучше... ну ты понимаешь, быть осторожным.  
– Мама, последний раз был всего месяц назад. Не думаю, что повторится снова и так же внезапно. Просто... ну пожалуйста, давай не будем об этом, хорошо?  
– Этот альфа безопасен? – продолжает гнуть своё мама, и Дженсен непроизвольно стонет. – Он не сделает тебе ничего дурного? Ты же понимаешь, что я просто волнуюсь? Я не имею ничего против, раз уж так вышло, но ты должен быть...  
– Я помню, мама, – цедит сквозь зубы Дженсен, – быть осторожным. Я пойду уже, Джаред ждёт, нам нужно заниматься.   
– Ладно, ладно. Иди. Если что-нибудь случится, ты знаешь, где меня искать.   
Дженсен кивает только для того, чтобы отделаться от неловкого разговора. Уж точно, если что-нибудь случится, он ни за что не обратится к маме. Он же сгорит со стыда прежде, чем начнёт предложение.  
Он быстро поднимается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, и притормаживает у входа в свою комнату, чтобы перевести дыхание. Толкнув дверь, он видит, что Джаред сидит на его стуле и что-то листает на лэптопе. Ему же было сказано – ничего не трогать. А лэптоп это вообще святое, а вдруг он увидит что-нибудь... надо перестать быть параноиком.   
Когда Джаред замечает Дженсена, то откидывается на спинку стула и, сложив руки на груди, улыбается:  
– Это всё что ты смог написать без меня?  
– О, заткнись. Я только начал, – Дженсен пытается выглядеть равнодушным, но небольшая улыбка всё же появляется на его губах. – Что это за макулатура у тебя?  
Он кивает на листы, и Джаред, будто только вспомнив о них, передаёт ему. Дженсен просматривает напечатанные таблицы и находит, чем дополнить их доклад – истоки становления взаимоотношений альф и омег. Дженсен не замечает, как тихо присаживается на край кровати, поглощённый чтением. Он чувствует – Джаред наблюдает за ним, но только раздражённо поводит плечом, стряхивая это ощущение. Текст довольно занимательный, поэтому не хочется отвлекаться, чтобы попросить альфу перестать. Оказывается, раньше омеги были настолько редки, что считались едва ли не сокровищами, и относились к ним подобающе. Они имели право сами выбирать своих альф, и каждый альфа мечтал связать свою жизнь с омегой. Они были плодовитее остальных видов и вынашивали ребёнка с большей лёгкостью, чем беты или альфы. В обществе их ценили и уважали.   
Читая о давней прекрасной жизни омег, Дженсен чувствует, как что-то словно скребётся на душе. Вряд ли кто-то из тех, кто жил в те времена, мог предположить, как кардинально всё поменяется в будущем. Наверное, это связано с тем, что способность выносить и родить ребёнка у других видов улучшилась, а число омег возросло, поэтому они перестали быть такими редкими и ценными. Дженсен смотрит на написанное, но уже не видит текста, погружённый в свои мысли. Он чувствует руку Джареда на плече, и это заставляет его прийти в себя.  
– Ты в порядке? Мне показалось, ты отключился. Ну, знаешь, в астрал ушёл или что-то типа этого. Ты вообще так умеешь? – Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз так, словно действительно переживает за его самочувствие.  
– Я... Нет. То есть, да, всё нормально. Просто хороший материал. Где нашёл? – Дженсен прочищает горло, отводя взгляд и отдавая листы обратно.  
– Покопался в книгах мамы. У неё полно этой чуши.  
– Чуши, – повторяет Дженсен.   
Боже, ну конечно, Джаред считает это бредом. Принёс, наверняка, чтобы ещё раз показать Дженсену его место.  
– Чёрт, ну не придирайся к словам, ладно? Не чушь, окей. Просто нашёл книгу у мамы в библиотеке, подумал, что это может быть интересно и полезно, – он плюхается обратно на стул.  
Какое-то время они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Дженсен первым не отводит взгляд.  
– На самом деле интересно, я думаю, нужно использовать. А что ты думаешь о тексте?  
Он старается говорить мягко и спокойно, чтобы это не выглядело как допрос. Хотя ему и любопытно, что ответит Джаред и как он выкрутится. С его-то отношением к омегам – к самому Дженсену.  
– Ну, это сильно отличается от того, что есть сейчас, – Джаред вскидывает руку, прося Дженсена не прерывать, когда он уже открывает рот, чтобы бросить ехидное замечание. – Но на тот момент это было логично. Тогда омег описывали как чудес света, но сейчас их стало больше, они уже не являются настолько уникальными. Это как, если бы по всей Италии появились тысячи новых Колизеев, то их бы перестали считать чудом. Понимаешь? Я не хочу тебя оскорбить, просто пытаюсь объяснить, почему могли произойти такие изменения. Ты же, конечно, со мной не согласен...  
– На самом деле, – Дженсен сглатывает, потому что отчасти не ожидал, что Джаред почти выскажет его мысль. – Согласен. О чём-то таком я тоже подумал. Но мне бы всё равно хотелось жить в то время. Там всё звучит круче, чем сейчас.  
Дженсен поспешно закрывает рот, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то ещё. Чего это он откровенничает с человеком, который усложняет ему жизнь? Неловкую паузу между ними прерывает мама, которая после короткого стука открывает дверь – всё-таки приносит своё печенье.  
– Мальчики, принесла вам перекусить! А то совсем заработаетесь и забудете покушать.   
Дженсен только закрывает рукой глаза.  
– Мы занимаемся всего десять минут, мама! – он вздыхает и неловко смотрит на Джареда, у которого то ли от вида печенья, то ли от неудобной для Дженсена ситуации, в глазах скачут весёлые чёртики.  
– Да ладно тебе, Дженсен.   
Он аж вздрагивает, когда Джаред называет его по имени. Очень редкое событие.   
– Печенье никогда не бывает лишним. Спасибо, миссис Эклз.  
Мама улыбается в ответ и на выходе добавляет, что если им что-то ещё понадобится – она рядом. Дженсен сразу же закрывает за ней дверь на замок. Он знает свою маму, она может ещё не один раз прийти, найдя тысячу предлогов. Оно и неудивительно. Всё-таки Джаред – первый человек в этом городе, который пришёл к Дженсену в гости со времени переезда, плюс он альфа. Так что он понимает её любопытство.  
– Так, еда потом, давай сначала хоть что-то напишем, – Дженсен отодвигает тарелку со сладким подальше от Джареда и садится на соседний стул.  
– Ох, омега, какой ты всё-таки зануда. Нужно упомянуть это в докладе, – Джаред ойкает от лёгкого удара в плечо и удивлённо смотрит на Дженсена.  
– Что? Всё заслуженно, не плачь.  
Он смеётся, когда Джаред прищуривает глаза и с усмешкой качает головой.  
  
+++  
  
Почти всю следующую неделю Дженсен внезапно обнаруживает ждущего его Джареда то на пороге своего дома, а то и в комнате.   
Дженсен не на шутку удивлён, когда в первый раз приходит из школы и видит сидящего на крыльце Падалеки с новыми распечатками в руках, с довольной улыбкой – мол, смотри, какой я молодец – на губах и очаровательными ямочками на щеках. Дженсен вздыхает и старается не глазеть.  
– У тебя разве сегодня нет тренировки? – спрашивает он, открывая дверь ключом. Дома никого нет, вероятно, все ещё на работе, а Кензи на вечерних занятиях пением.   
Джаред заходит следом почти неслышно и прикрывает за собой дверь.  
– Они могут справиться без меня. К тому же, игра только через несколько недель.   
– Но ты капитан, – фыркает Дженсен, открывая холодильник и жестом предлагая Джареду сок.   
Тот кивает.  
– Ну и что. Это и даёт мне некоторые привилегии.  
– Только не говори, что ты предпочёл занятия со мной тренировке. Тебя заставляют?  
Джаред мнётся, медлит с ответом, и Дженсен только машет рукой на это. Наверняка, тут не обошлось без влияния миссис Падалеки. Она с мистером Харрисом в хороших отношениях, так что наверняка одной из первых узнала, что Джаред в паре с Дженсеном, вот и надавила, и Джареду теперь приходится отдуваться. Потому что в то, что тот добровольно выбирает занятия с ним, Дженсен ни за что не поверит.   
– Мне нужны нормальные оценки для поступления в колледж. Не отличные, конечно, но нормальные было бы неплохо, – наконец отвечает Джаред, и Дженсен просто кивает, ставя стакан из-под сока в мойку.   
– Ладно, пойдём, почитаем, что ты там принёс.   
Следующие несколько раз Дженсен уже принимает как должное.   
Пока они с Падалеки не орут друг на друга («Это вовсе не так! Просто нужно принимать то, какой ты есть!», «Попробовал бы ты принять то, что тебе каждый день в лицо говорят, какой ты ничтожный и гадкий!») или пока Джаред его не оскорбляет («Не я виноват, что природа так над тобой поиздевалась!»), то даже могут контактировать. Если инциденты случаются дома у Джареда, Дженсен просто молча встаёт и уходит, зато на следующий день альфа первый заговаривает с ним – находит какой-то менее людный уголок в школе и так просто, без обиняков говорит о времени следующего занятия. Дженсен почти привык видеть того на крыльце своего дома.   
С печеньем?  
– Мама просила тебе передать.  
Дженсен заглядывает в коробку и видит там только два печенья и кучу крошек.  
– Она не сказала, сколько!  
Он закатывает глаза, едва удерживаясь от комментариев. Ему иногда кажется, что они могли бы быть неплохими приятелями. Может быть.  
«Нет, не в этой жизни» – вздыхает он немного позже, случайно подслушивая телефонный разговор Джареда с Томом. Тот, вероятно, спрашивает, где друг и чем занят, а Джаред просто отвечает:  
– Да так. Нигде. Просто зависаю в Интернете, собираюсь спать. Гулять? Нет, не хочу. Нет, я не с омегой, откуда мне знать, где он?  
Дженсен хмыкает, качая головой, и просто пожимает плечами. Они же не клялись друг другу в вечной любви, правильно? Но почему на душе тогда так неприятно?  
Однако за обедом в столовой Дженсен и Джаред, несмотря на то, что сидят через несколько столов, всё равно умудряются переглядываться. С Джаредом пытаются разговаривать его дружки, но он почему-то мало обращает на них внимание. Дженсен опускает взгляд в тарелку, чтобы не пялиться так уж откровенно, но всё равно чувствует на себе острый взгляд альфы.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Джаред отрывает взгляд от Эклза, когда Сэнди больно толкает его в бок.  
– Дырку в нём не протрёшь, нет? – голос её звучит ехидно. Нет, стоп, она, что, думает, что он глазеет на Дженсена?  
Кажется, ему нужно быть аккуратнее, а то очередной ссоры не миновать. Они и так в последнее время участились, и не только из-за его занятости с подготовкой доклада. Просто что-то словно разладилось между ним и Сэнди. Раньше они понимали друг друга с полуслова – всё было гладко. А теперь почти всё, что она говорит, его раздражает. Может быть, раньше он просто меньше её слушал. Его, в первую очередь, интересовало кое-что другое.  
– Ты о чём? – он хмурится и пытается разыгрывать невиновного. – Что за глупости?   
Однако Сэнди на это не ведётся, у неё уже давно выработался иммунитет к его щенячьим глазкам. Да и смешок Данниль выдаёт его с головой. Он вскидывает на неё взгляд и предупреждающе щурится, чтобы она не выдала ничего в своем духе. Но, очевидно, его грозный взгляд на неё не действует.  
– Да ладно тебе, Сэнди, это же так умилительно! Бывшие враги, будущие любовники... Так всегда и бывает, – она картинно вздыхает и даже не вздрагивает, когда Джаред бьёт кулаком по столу. Просто смотрит всё так же ласково, как на любимую зверушку, и улыбается.  
– Дани, закрой рот! – рявкает он на неё, не в силах сдержаться. Уж слишком опасная тема. – Тебя, что, Том давно не трахал, что все мысли в одну сторону?  
– Джаред! – Том тут же вскакивает из-за стола, защищая Данниль, хотя та и не выглядит обиженной, наоборот только забавляется ещё сильнее. – Остынь! Ты о моей девушке говоришь, между прочим. И какого хрена ты так бесишься, если это неправда? Или ваши совместные занятия вас так сблизили?  
– Чувак, ты-то хоть не неси ерунду! Вы вдвоём обкурились чего-то?! Ничего между нами нет! Мы общаемся из-за проекта, не более.  
– Тогда иди и докажи. На, вот, – Том вручает ему стакан с кока-колой. – Вылей своему приятелю за шиворот, если, как ты говоришь, это только из-за проекта, для тебя же не составит труда, правда?  
– Да пожалуйста!   
Джаред выхватывает стакан из рук друга и уверенным, стремительным шагом направляется к Дженсену. Подходя ближе, он немного замедляется, наблюдая за меняющимся лицом омеги. Тот смотрит на него недоумённо, а потом переводит взгляд на стакан. Его глаза широко распахиваются в понимании происходящего, и Джаред буквально видит, как в них проносится разочарование и сожаление. Это заставляет его резко остановиться, словно он натыкается на невидимую стену. Осознание того, что он не может так поступить с Дженсеном, накрывает его с головой. Раньше бы он сделал это без промедления, без капли сомнения – чего уж там, он и делал это – но сейчас даже не может поднять руку над его головой, а уж перевернуть стакан кажется совсем невыполнимой задачей. Джаред не может понять причины своего поведения. Он просто смотрит на Дженсена и продолжает сжимать в руке стакан, не совершая никаких действий. Он видит, что Эклз даже не пытается как-то его остановить – сидит, стиснув зубы, и даже глаза опускает, будто не хочет видеть, что Джаред будет делать дальше. Может быть, именно из-за этого он не хочет это делать? Да, скорее всего. Ему просто надоело издеваться над слабыми. И это никак не связано с самим Дженсеном. Совершенно никоим образом. Несмотря на прожигающие затылок взгляды друзей и на то, что он знает их дальнейшую реакцию, Джаред с размаху ставит стакан на стол и выходит из столовой, на полной скорости врезаясь в кого-то и почти этого не замечая. Он старается не обращать внимания на доносящиеся вслед радостные крики Данниль «Я же говорила!». Просто забирает свои вещи из шкафчика, и, решив забить на оставшиеся уроки, направляется домой. Плевать даже на то, что ему может достаться за это от матери.   
Позже, когда Дженсен приходит к нему домой, Джаред просит его заткнуться ещё до того, как тот успевает сказать спасибо.  
  
+++  
  
– Смотри, сюда вот можно будет вставить несколько фотографий. Вот здесь, где говорится, что… эй, аллё! – Дженсен машет перед его глазами рукой, и Джаред отвлекается от разглядывания веснушек на носу Эклза.   
– Что? – раздражённо бурчит он, дёргая плечами.   
– Ничего. Просто ты застыл и находился не здесь, – отвечает Дженсен.  
– И что, это повод меня дёргать? – он не знает, что на него нашло, почему он весь на взводе. Наверное, всему виной обеденный инцидент с колой. Ещё и Том смотрел на него как на врага номер один, ожидал от Джареда действий, которых не последовало. Почему их не последовало? Почему Джареду не хочется больше вылить на Эклза колу, окунуть его головой в унитаз и вообще прилюдно унизить?   
– Я так понимаю, сегодня ты заниматься не в настроении, – Эклз, весь такой правильный, как всегда всё понимающий, начинает собирать свои вещи. Он всегда так делает – просто не даёт конфликту разрастись, и раньше это дико раздражало и вызывало желание устроить сцену. Но сейчас Джаред чувствует, как его отпускает. Он просто смотрит на Дженсена, уже вставшего на ноги и проверяющего карманы – на месте ли ключи.  
Джаред вздыхает, ему на самом деле не хочется заниматься, но и не хочется, чтобы Дженсен уходил. Это странно, но он сможет это пережить, просто никому об этом не скажет.  
– Ладно тебе, чувак, ну отключился на несколько минут, с кем не бывает? – пытается он оправдаться, глядя на Эклза максимально честными и невинными глазами. Он не расскажет о том, что всё это время, пока был «в отключке», думал о собственном поведении и о том, почему же всё-таки ему нравится проводить время с Эклзом? Ему не должно это нравиться, потому что это не правильно. Возможно, тут замешана магия или какой-нибудь приворот. Да, точно. Его мама сказала, что если он сам не постарается, то она заставит относиться к Дженсену нормально. Это всё её проделки. Она его заколдовала! Значит, проблема не в нём, а в еде и в том, что мама в неё подмешивает!  
Более нелепого оправдания своему поведению Джаред придумать, конечно, не мог. Но лучше верить в такой расклад, чем в то, что он самостоятельно внезапно поменял своё мнение. Потому что он его не поменял, нет. Омега по-прежнему его раздражает, да. По-прежнему так же сильно, только всё равно не хочется, чтобы он сейчас уходил.   
– Завтра занятие у мистера Харриса. Я думаю, что он даст какой-нибудь дополнительный материал в лекции, – подаёт голос Эклз, и Джаред быстро кивает.  
Дженсен остаётся, Джаред старается не радоваться этому слишком бурно. Они больше не занимаются докладом, включают «Пятый элемент» на DVD и обсуждают кинематограф. Джаред удивляется тому, что Дженсен не смотрел большинство офигенных фильмов, вышедших после двухтысячного года, а тот просто пожимает плечами, отвечая, что не с кем было, так, словно его это на самом деле не волнует. Промелькнувшая, было, мысль, что нужно составить для Дженсена список фильмов, обязательных к просмотру, убивается в зародыше, и Джаред просто глядит на экран, где голубокожая Дива исполняет свою арию.  
Они засиживаются и не замечают, как пролетает время, так что домой Дженсен уходит поздно вечером, Джаред даже вызывается проводить его – потому что мама настаивает – но Дженсен категорично отказывается.  
– Я буду чувствовать себя ужасно, так что не спорь, – говорит мама Дженсену, и тот соглашается. – И позвони обязательно, как дойдёшь.   
Джаред идёт чуть позади, засунув руки в карманы, и думает – голова уже пухнет от размышлений – о том, как ему быть завтра с приятелями. Они ведь так просто его выходку не оставят. Минимум могут игнорировать – особенно Том. Максимум… Джаред не знает, какой максимум может быть, но как бы он сам поступил с собой на их месте? Уж точно не лучшим образом. Он вздыхает, похоже, думая вслух или что-то в этом роде, потому что Эклз снова тут как тут со своими замечаниями.  
– Завтра в школе постарайся не смотреть на меня так пристально.  
Джаред фыркает. Будто он смотрит! Ну… да, он смотрит. И в школе смотрел, и дома залип, и сейчас пялится Эклзу в спину, но только потому, что тот идёт впереди и маячит у него перед глазами.  
Весь оставшийся путь они идут молча. На подходе к дому Эклзов Джаред притормаживает и смотрит на Дженсена вопросительно. Тот останавливается и пожимает плечами.  
– Ну, спасибо.  
– Угу, – Джаред хочет добавить, что все благодарности его маме, но молчит, думая, что делать дальше. Он должен пожать Дженсену руку или просто пусть идёт? Или проводить его до двери и сдать с рук на руки родителям? Ничего этого не требуется, потому что Эклз машет ему и со словами:  
– Ну всё, пока, – быстро уходит из-под света фонаря.   
Джаред разворачивается обратно, доставая из кармана мобильник, и нажимает на единицу – быстрый набор. Том не отвечает. Сэнди тоже. Джаред хмурится и набирает Данниль. Та берёт трубку незамедлительно.  
– Да, дорогой? – сладко отвечает она. Джаред закатывает глаза.  
– Что было после моего ухода? – без предисловия спрашивает он.  
– У меня всё нормально, а сам как? И нет, не надо извиняться.  
– Данни… – Джаред жуёт губу, затем вздыхает. – Прости за то, что я сказал в столовой. Это было грубо.  
– Да, было.  
– Ты простишь меня?  
– А ты поцелуешь Дженсена у меня на глазах?  
– Данни!  
– Ладно, расслабься, уже и поиздеваться над другом нельзя. После твоего красивого – и правильного, я замечу – ухода все альфы охренели настолько, что мама не горюй. Том в ярости от твоего поведения. И почему-то не разговаривает со мной, идиот. Сэнди тебя ненавидит и мастерит твою куклу Вуду. А твой омега ушёл следом за тобой, но, похоже, в другую сторону, раз ты спрашиваешь. Ну, вот. Пацаны начали отрываться на бетах и омегах, мистер Гаррисон сегодня был дежурным в столовой, так что ему пришлось проявить сноровку, чтобы успокоить назрева...   
– Он не мой омега, – рычит Джаред, даже не дослушивая последнее предложение подруги.  
– Из всего моего рассказа твоего слуха коснулось только это, что ещё раз доказывает, что у вас там что-то происходит. Джаред, я просто хочу сказать, что это нормально, ладно? И не нужно злиться на меня или Тома, он дурак, но он твой лучший друг. Ты поговоришь с ним, и он поймёт. И Сэнди тоже, вы же дружите с первого класса.  
– Да тут нечего понимать, Данни! Ничего… – Джаред устало трёт переносицу пальцами. Ему правда совсем не хочется обсуждать это сейчас с Данниль, потому что он сам с собой разобраться не может, а точку зрения подруги уже понял. – Ладно. Спасибо. Извини, мне пора.  
– Передавай Дженсену привет, – воркует Данниль напоследок и отключается.  
Вот дерьмо. Кажется, он серьёзно влип.  
  
+++  
  
Его опасения подтверждаются, когда на следующий день в школе друзья окружают его и начинают самый настоящий допрос:  
– Какого хрена, Джаред?   
– Ты пропускаешь тренировку!  
– Общаешься с этим омегой!  
– Ты перестал появляться на наших тусовках!  
– Да ты весь провонял этим ничтожеством!  
Джареду хочется огрызаться и даже, может быть, драться. Он неотрывно смотрит в глаза злющему и молчащему Тому и не пытается никак оправдываться перед приятелями, потому что они во всём правы. К сожалению.   
– До финала осталось всего ничего, мы не можем проиграть, ты понимаешь? – рычит Ронан.   
Джаред закатывает глаза.  
– Если так дело пойдёт и дальше, мы выберем другого капитана, а ты можешь и дальше развлекаться со своей подстилкой, – выплёвывает Карл.  
– Ладно! Всё, окей? Я не подведу вас на матче, но и моему зачёту у Харриса я тоже не дам провалиться. Потому что от него зависят и другие оценки. Мать пригрозила мне, что если я не сдам зачёт Харрису, и не буду помогать Дж… Эклзу, то плакали и другие предметы, понятно? А мне нужны хотя бы средние баллы для поступления в спортивный.  
Ребята отступают от него, и Джаред с отчаянием смотрит на Тома.  
– Друг, ты-то мне должен поверить и понять меня. Ты же знаешь мою маму.  
Том ничего не отвечает, только скрещивает руки на груди и пожимает плечами.  
– Ладно, слушайте, я не ходил на тренировки потому, что я знаю, что в этом деле провала быть не может. Я… я появлюсь сегодня и докажу вам, что не растерял сноровку. У мистера Гаррисона есть стратегия прошлой игры, мы можем даже её подкорректировать, чтобы уж наверняка.   
Ронан пожимает плечами, вроде согласен. Карл кивает Джареду, но уточняет, придёт ли тот на тренировку. Джаред раздражённо бурчит, что сказал ведь. Потом он вопросительно смотрит на Тома.  
– Просто покажи, что ты тот же Падалеки, что и раньше, – говорит друг.   
Джаред осторожно кивает.  
– Я тот же, брат, ну серьёзно.  
– Ладно. И то, что говорит Данни – это всё глупости, правда?  
– Ну, ты издеваешься, что ли? Разумеется!   
Со звонком парни расходятся по классам. У Джареда и Тома биология, так что друг кивает на дверь класса и, не дожидаясь, когда Джаред отреагирует, идёт туда. Он тоже плетётся следом, замечая Дженсена, стоящего у шкафчиков – он оказывается внезапно близко к месту, где приятели устроили Джареду допрос. Наверное, Дженсен всё слышал. Ну, впрочем, что в этом такого? Джаред сказал правду, и он не обязан отчитываться перед омегой. И ему совершенно плевать, что у Эклза опускаются плечи и гаснут глаза. Плевать.   
Он заходит за Томом в кабинет к миссис Кёртис и садится рядом с другом, кивнув Данниль в знак приветствия.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Дженсен знает, что Джаред не придёт сегодня, и к нему идти тоже нет смысла – он всё прекрасно слышал. Его догадки подтвердились, что, впрочем, неудивительно. Однако всё равно от этого не легче. Дженсену тяжело в этом признаваться, но ему нравились посиделки с Падалеки. Их шутливые или не очень перепалки, совместный просмотр кино, переглядывания и мимолётные улыбки Джареда, когда он думал, что Дженсен не видит, но он видел. Всё это казалось чем-то правильным и естественным. Но в том-то и дело, что только казалось. Реальность даёт болезненный пинок под зад.   
Дженсен собирает свои вещи, перебирая учебники в шкафчике. Он погружён в свои мысли, так что вздрагивает и стукается лбом о металлическую дверцу, когда рядом с ним оказывается широко улыбающаяся Данниль.   
– Знаешь, что я подумала? Вам же скоро следующий выпуск газеты делать.   
– Ну и? – Дженсен недовольно потирает ушибленную голову.  
– Ну и, пойдём на тренировку к этим придуркам, посмотрим, как они там выделываются. Добавишь пару пикантных «закулисных» деталей в свою колонку, – Данниль играет бровями, а Дженсен хмурится.   
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – он качает головой, но Данниль хватает его за рукав рубашки и тянет за собой в сторону спортплощадки.  
– Пойдём же, будет весело!  
– Что-то я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, – бормочет Дженсен себе под нос.  
Он оказывается прав – парни сначала рады видеть Данниль, особенно Том, который приветливо машет с другого конца поля, но затем они видят его и тут же хмурятся, недовольно оборачиваясь к Джареду. Тот пока ещё не знает о присутствии Дженсена, но уже вскоре поворачивается посмотреть, что привлекло внимание друзей. Дженсену жалко, что он не может увидеть его реакцию – тот стоит слишком далеко. Но Данниль и не даёт времени на раздумья – тянет его за футболку на трибуны, на скамейку повыше, чтобы никто их не доставал. Он слышит, как команда высказывает Джареду своё возмущение, но тот только отмахивается от Дженсена как от надоедливой мухи.  
Первые пятнадцать минут Дженсен старается даже не смотреть на поле. Сидит и таращится себе под ноги, хотя Данниль рядом пытается его растормошить.   
– Да не убьёт он тебя, если ты последишь за игрой, расслабься!  
Дженсен фыркает и закатывает глаза. Будто он этого боится.   
– А он на тебя смо-о-отрит, – добавляет она хитро.  
Дженсен не может удержаться и не поднять взгляд на поле. Видно, как Джаред резко отворачивается, и Дженсен чувствует, как краснеет. Вот и зачем тот вечно на него смотрит, если он не более чем возможность получить балл повыше? И Падалеки ещё омег называет странными. На себя бы посмотрел.  
– Почему он пялится? Ему же плевать...  
Он понимает, что сказал это вслух и что это прозвучало по-детски обиженно, когда Данниль начинает смеяться.   
– О, омега-детка, ты такой наивный. Он против своих друзей пошёл, лишь бы тебя не обидеть. Ты правда думаешь, что ему всё равно?  
– Ну да. Я слышал его сегодняшний разговор с Томом. Он ясно дал понять, что обо мне думает – ничего. Да и мне плевать. Защитим зачёт и разойдёмся.  
Данниль наклоняет голову и смотрит на него, как на идиота.  
– Ты серьёзно думаешь, что на этом всё закончится?  
– Бросай строить из себя моего психолога. Между нами ничего не было и не будет. Нечему заканчиваться, ясно? – он качает головой, стараясь не задумываться над её вопросом.  
– Но тебе же будет его не хватать, правда? – продолжает настаивать она. – Вряд ли с тобой наедине Джаред такой же придурок, каким выставляет себя перед парнями. Иначе вы не протянули бы столько времени, а поубивали бы друг друга ещё на первом занятии.  
– А мы почти и поубивали, – Дженсен улыбается, вспоминая их перепалку на кухне. Всё было ужасно, пока они не нашли общий язык и не начали относительно нормально общаться. И с того раза, казалось бы, всё проходило лучше и лучше, но, видимо, не для Джареда.  
– Я и не сомневалась, – Данниль смеётся.  
Дженсен задумывается, вспоминая поведение Джареда от занятия к занятию. Бывает, они на самом деле хорошо проводят время. По крайней мере, Дженсен получает удовольствие, да и Джаред, вроде бы, не так равнодушен, каким пытается казаться. Он так меняется, что просто непонятно, перед кем притворяется – перед Дженсеном или перед друзьями. Он всё же надеется, что альфа не играет с ним, что с ним он настоящий. Потому что, как бы глупо не звучало, но такой Джаред ему... нравится. Боже, Дженсен надеется, что тот никогда не узнает об этом. Никто не узнает.  
– Иногда мне кажется, что он меняется. Но каждый раз он доказывает мне, что я ошибаюсь.   
– Верь Джареду, который рядом с тобой. Я его знаю. У всех на виду он такой, как сейчас, – она кивает на поле. – Но один на один он не красуется, он умеет раскрываться. Не воспринимай всё близко к сердцу. В школе у него есть определённая репутация, поэтому приходится соответствовать. Но он действительно стал меняться после ваших совместных занятий. Интересно, с чего бы это, может, ты знаешь?  
Она толкает его локтем в бок, и Дженсен не может сдержать улыбку.   
– Меня больше интересует – почему я? – вздыхает он едва слышно.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, почему именно с тобой происходит вся эта фигня типа «они были врагами, но в конце фильма мальчик полюбил девочку, девочка отдалась мальчику, и все жили долго и счастливо»? – ехидно ухмыляется Данниль.   
Дженсен смотрит на неё, выпучив глаза.   
– Что? Нет? Не смотрел все эти подростковые ромкомы?  
– Нет.  
– Ладно. Отвечаю на твой вопрос по существу. Потому что ты показал зубы. В буквальном и переносном смыслах. Ты первый, кто не испугался Джареда. Не дал ему отпор, но не стал, как другие, избегать его и дрожать от страха. Как другие омеги, я имею в виду.  
Дженсен недолго хмурится – пищи для размышлений Данниль дала ему достаточно.   
– Ладно, свою работу ты выполнила, доктор Фил, а вот мне, как журналисту, тут больше делать нечего, – хлопнув себя по коленям, он встаёт. – Ты идёшь?  
– Неа, Тома подожду.  
Дженсен кивает на прощание и быстро спускается по ступенькам к выходу, но только и успевает зайти внутрь помещения, как его кто-то догоняет. Джаред окликает его, но он не успевает даже притормозить, прежде чем тот хватает его за локоть и дёргает на себя, разворачивая. От неожиданности Дженсен теряет равновесие и заваливается на мокрую от пота грудь Джареда, упираясь в неё руками. Джаред буквально пышет жаром, а Дженсен невольно прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхая и плавясь от резко ударившего по мозгам запаха.   
Они стоят так несколько секунд, пока Дженсен прижимает ладони к внушительным мускулам альфы, прячущимся под футболкой, растопыривает пальцы, чувствуя, что, кажется, сейчас выпустит когти, вопьётся ими Джареду в грудь. Но тот не даёт этому случиться, аккуратно отстраняя от себя, взяв за запястья. Дженсен тут же приходит в себя и быстро отодвигается, на ходу вытирая руки о штаны.  
– С ума сошёл? Можно полегче? – нервно рычит он, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Извини, не рассчитал. Это... Ты завтра придёшь ко мне? После школы?  
Дженсен коротко кивает, глядя на Джареда, воровато оглядывающегося на поле.   
– Знаешь, не обязательно было рисковать своей драгоценной репутацией и бежать сейчас за мной. В следующий раз просто скинь мне смс. Можешь взять номер телефона у своей мамы.  
Хмыкнув, он разворачивается на пятках и покидает помещение, абсолютно точно уверенный, что тяжёлый вздох альфы ему послышался.  
  
+++  
  
Дженсен даже не заходит домой после уроков, сразу направляется к Джареду.   
– О, ты рано. Я даже не успел пообедать. Будешь? – тот пошире распахивает дверь, давая Дженсену пройти, и машет в направлении кухни.  
– Нет, спасибо. Я бы предпочёл позаниматься. Нужно уже разобраться с этим докладом. Я подожду в твоей комнате, ладно?  
Его слегка подташнивает после съеденного в столовой, очевидно, несвежего мясного рулета, так что мысли о еде немного беспокоят его многострадальный желудок.   
И ещё, несмотря на вчерашний разговор с Данниль, Дженсен всё равно решил, что будет лучше, если они поскорее доделают работу и прекратят общение – нечего понапрасну привязываться.  
Он успевает только включить лэптоп и перечитать последнюю главу доклада, когда Джаред входит в комнату, протягивая тарелку с бутербродами и стакан колы.  
– Сделал на всякий случай, вдруг ты передумаешь.  
Дженсен, кивнув, ставит тарелку рядом и отпивает немного газировки, думая, что лучше бы Джаред продолжал вести себя с ним как придурок. Было бы легче перестать общаться, когда они сдадут зачёт.   
Он откашливается и разворачивает лэптоп в сторону Джареда, показывая домашние наработки, говорит только по делу и не обращает внимания на обычные шутки и подколки. Видимо, Джаред понимает, что что-то не так, и спрашивает:  
– Всё нормально? Ты какой-то странный сегодня.  
– Всё хорошо. Просто хочу закончить уже этот доклад, – Дженсен отрывается от экрана.  
– Почему? У нас впереди ещё целый месяц, чтобы довести его до идеала, – Джаред хмурится.  
– А смысл? Поскорее доделаем, поскорее разойдёмся. Разве ты сам этого не хочешь? – Дженсен старается на него не смотреть, продолжая перепечатывать текст. Он понимает, что звучит просто как обиженный ребёнок, но ничего не может с собой поделать.  
– Я... хочу получить «отлично», а этого не случится, если мы сделаем доклад наспех и кое-как.  
Дженсен качает головой, чувствуя горечь от слов Джареда, и повторяет про себя слова Данниль – не воспринимай близко к сердцу.  
– Получишь, не волнуйся. А заодно и свою прежнюю жизнь, да и мама перестанет давить. Круто, правда?  
Джаред прикрывает лэптоп и за плечо разворачивает Дженсена к себе лицом.  
– Я знаю, ты тогда слышал мой разговор с Томом…   
Дженсен пожимает плечами.   
– Я... Просто...  
– Боже, Джаред, мне всё равно, правда. Да, нам бывает тут весело, но и ты, и я прекрасно знаем, что никакой дружбы и быть не может. Ты дружишь с альфами, помнишь? А мне... не нужно. Ты не нужен, ясно?  
– Всё верно, ты просто отрицаешь! – почти весело восклицает Джаред, Дженсен предпочитает проигнорировать это.  
– Давай просто вернёмся к работе.  
Он снова открывает лэптоп, чувствуя изучающий взгляд Джареда на своём затылке. Это продолжается какое-то время, прежде чем тот снова подаёт голос:  
– Ты просто проходишь первую стадию. Или уже на второй, но мне кажется...  
Дженсен оборачивается, недоумённо глядя на альфу. Тот пожимает плечами:  
– Ну, знаешь... как тебе объяснить. Помнишь тот ролик с жирафом в зыбучих песках?  
Дженсен не понимает ничего из сказанного Джаредом, он даже не пытается выяснить, о каких ещё жирафах тот говорит.  
– Ну как их... Пять стадий чего-то там. У тебя отрицание.   
– Отрицание чего?  
– Отрицание очевидного! – Джаред говорит это с таким видом, словно теперь Дженсену должно быть всё понятно.   
– А у тебя крыша едет. Может, не стоит сегодня заниматься? Ты ещё можешь успеть на тренировку. Там нет особенных умственных нагрузок, – Дженсен встаёт со стула, чувствуя, как пошатывается от резкого движения. Он упаковывает лэптоп в сумку, удивляясь тому, что Джаред не пытается его остановить или отговорить, а просто сидит и смотрит перед собой и вскакивает на ноги, только когда Дженсен уже выходит из комнаты.  
– Эй, ну постой. Я же объяснить хочу.  
– Ты меня только сильнее путаешь. В следующий раз объяснишь. Но... при чём тут жираф? И что я отрицаю?  
Они спускаются по ступенькам, и Джаред, когда Дженсен оказывается внизу, не даёт ему пройти в холл, а толкает в сторону гостиной.   
– Факт в том, что ты отрицаешь то, что тебя тянет ко мне. А меня... ну... к тебе.  
– Ха, – закатывает глаза Дженсен.  
– Я тоже отрицал! То есть, я и сейчас отрицаю, но не в этом суть! Потом... потом я был зол на тебя и на себя, просто в ярости!   
– А сейчас, типа, нет?   
– Нет! То есть, да, – Джаред нервно потирает затылок, хмыкая. – Это, блин, ну как погрязнуть в зыбучих песках, то же самое. Тебе не выбраться, и ты это понимаешь, но продолжаешь барахтаться.  
Дженсен устало вздыхает, присаживаясь на диван. Лэптоп он кладёт рядом, потому что внезапно его тяжесть кажется невыносимой.   
– Послушай, Джаред... – он старается говорить ровно. – Меня не тянет к тебе. И это не потому, что я что-то отрицаю, а потому что так оно и есть!   
Его, похоже, настолько задевают глупые предположения Джареда, что он даже дышать начинает чаще, словно после бега. А ещё он чувствует, как стремительно поднимается температура. Только вот в комнате или его собственная – он не может понять. Ему жарко.  
– Дженсен...  
– И тебя не тянет ко мне, быть этого не может, ты же ненавидишь меня. С самой первой секунды ненавидишь, и мне, правда, наплевать, потому что и ты мне безразличен, ведь мы...   
Внезапно Дженсен чувствует сильное головокружение, и это заставляет его прервать рассуждения.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джаред, выглядя не на шутку взволнованным.  
– Да, всё нормально, просто, уйммм... – Дженсен зажмуривает глаза, когда низ живота скручивает судорогой, а пальцы рук и ног начинает покалывать. Нет, этого не может быть. Только не сейчас, это неправильно! Мистер Харрис говорил, что это может случаться чаще, но не всегда же! Не с ним!  
– Что происходит? Чем я могу помочь? – снова спрашивает Джаред, очевидно стараясь не выглядеть испуганным. О, да, он может помочь, определённо.   
Дженсен мотает головой, стараясь дышать спокойно и утихомирить колотящееся сердце. Не то, чтобы у него получалось.  
– Джаред, ты должен уйти. Сейчас же, – хрипит он, толкая того в плечо, но Джаред хватает его за запястье и несильно сжимает, показывая, что здесь и никуда не собирается.  
– Куда? И... Это мой дом.  
О, чёрт.  
– О, чёрт, – стонет Дженсен вслух, глядя на Джареда большими испуганными глазами. Он чувствует, как стремительно всё наступает: как он покрывается потом, как быстро кровь бежит по венам. И он видит, как меняются глаза Джареда, когда комната заполняется  _этим_  запахом. О, нет.  
Дженсен скручивается на диване, хватаясь обеими руками за живот и прижимая колени к груди. В позе эмбриона становится немного проще. Он чувствует, как горячая рука касается его плеча, и старается не шевелиться, потому что каждое движение отзывается в теле электрическим разрядом, а желание наброситься на Джареда становится нестерпимым. В прошлый раз он нашёл в себе силы убежать из класса, где было как минимум десять альф, значит, и сейчас сможет. Ведь сможет же?  
– Ч-ч-что я могу сделать? – спрашивает Джаред, в отчаянии сжимая пальцы.   
– Просто... пожалуйста... ммм... позвони моей маме, скажи ей... аах, чёртчёртчёрт, блядь! – Дженсен кусает нижнюю губу удлинившимися клыками и изо всех сил старается не начать умолять. – Мне нужно… домой, там... мне нужно, Джаред...   
Он честно старается держаться, но Джаред никуда не уходит и даже не двигается, чтобы исполнить просьбу, так что Дженсен буквально взвывает, разворачивается к нему, одним резким движением осёдлывает его бёдра, обхватывает руками за шею и прижимается максимально возможно, начиная тереться. Он не даёт Джареду шанса сообразить, что происходит – просто атакует его губы своими, сминая, кусая, кажется, до крови. По-животному. Джаред только ошеломлённо выдыхает, отвечая на поцелуй с не меньшей страстью, хватает обеими руками за задницу, отчего член Дженсена дёргается в штанах, и он чувствует, как начинает течь просто неимоверно сильно от безумного желания, заставляющего мышцы напрягаться как струны.   
– Нет, нет, нет, так неправильно, – Джаред отталкивает его от себя, и Дженсен не удерживается от разочарованного хныканья, глядя на него сверху вниз.   
Это не честно!   
Он задерживает дыхание, когда Джаред добавляет задушенное:   
– Не здесь.   
Он кивает, и они вдвоём быстро бегут вверх по лестнице обратно в комнату Джареда. Дженсен моментально падает на кровать, расстёгивая штаны. Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз, дыша часто и отрывисто. Видно, как пожелтели и потемнели глаза, как бьётся жилка на шее – Дженсену срочно хочется впиться в неё зубами. Но больше всего ему нужно, чтобы Джаред заполнил его. Так, как Дженсен видел во сне, как представлял после сцены в душе.   
– Трахни меня, у-у-у, трахни, сейчас же! – он выгибается на кровати, запрокидывая голову назад, и сжимает в кулаках одеяло, разрывая его когтями.   
Он слышит громкий щелчок и смотрит на пустую комнату – Джаред очевидно скрылся за дверью в ванную.  
– Нет! Пожалуйста. Джаред, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста… Джаред, пожалуйста... О, боже, боже, пожалуйста, Джаред...  
Он понимает, что жалок до безумия и позже обязательно будет себя ненавидеть, но сейчас ему это нужно, необходимо, а иначе он сдохнет тут к чертям. Он быстро стягивает с себя школьные брюки и накрывает рукой пах, начиная надрачивать член через трусы, понимая, что не сможет кончить, пока не будет наполненности. Как же хочется Джареда внутри. Он не может даже трахнуть себя пальцами, потому что из-за близости альфы он не контролирует возбуждение – убрать когти оказывается непосильной задачей, даже подрочить нормально невозможно.   
Усилием воли Дженсен заставляет себя перестать, лечь ровно, убрать руку, посмотреть в потолок. Он считает пятнышки на обоях, пытаясь угомониться, но это не работает.  
– Джаред, пожалуйста.


	11. Chapter 11

  
Джаред отчаянно жмурится, прислонившись к двери. Он пытается мыслить трезво, но разве это возможно, когда тут такое творится. Омега. В его комнате. С начавшимся гоном. Умом он понимает, что следует отправить Дженсена домой, запереться самому и долго, очень долго никуда не выходить и не появляться на людях. Но инстинкты вопят о том, что нужно брать, валить, трахать.  
– Джаред, пожалуйста...  
Джаред дышит так, словно пробежал не одну милю, каждый вздох отдаётся болезненным уколом в груди, запах бьёт по нервам, мчится по венам вместе с кровью.  
Кажется, он сходит с ума.  
– Пожалуйста! Мне нужно!   
Джаред больно прикусывает губу и сжимает член сквозь джинсы. Ещё пара минут – и он просто взорвётся, надо уйти. Надо...   
– Пожалуйста.  
«Да, всё, что угодно».  
– Джаред!  
Джаред выходит из ванной, схватив из ящика резинки, и останавливается на пороге, как вкопанный.   
Дженсен. На его кровати. Практически голый. Запах чувствуется в миллион раз сильнее, чем через закрытую дверь, так что Джаред не уверен уже в разумности своих действий.   
Помочь омеге. Просто помочь. Ну да, как же.  
– Перевернись, – хрипит он. Дженсен даже не смотрит на него, просто переворачивается на живот, выставляя округлую задницу. Джаред сглатывает, моментально оказываясь на кровати на коленях между ног Дженсена. Руки на заднице – сжимают и мнут ягодицы. Не совсем соображая, что делает, Джаред утыкается носом Дженсену в поясницу и вдыхает глубоко, отчего по венам, кажется, начинает течь наркотик. Сладкий яд, уничтожающий способность мыслить и превращающий его в похотливое животное.   
– Сними, сними их, сними их к чёрту! – Дженсен дёргается и надрывно стонет, когда Джаред прихватывает зубами резинку трусов и стягивает их до колен.   
В висках стучит одно только «взять, взять, привязать». Джаред не контролирует свои действия – когда в следующую секунду Дженсен кричит во всё горло, он не сразу понимает, что просто впился зубами в нежную кожу ягодиц. Он зализывает свою грубость и, недолго думая, спускается языком ниже, раздвигает половинки и, сделав глубокий вдох – отчего перед глазами начинают плавать звёздочки – присасывается к влажной, пульсирующей, слегка припухшей дырке. Дженсен вскрикивает снова, – теперь крик больше похож на стон – выгибается, подставляясь, а Джареда ведёт – хочется всего и сразу, он не может даже отстраниться. Член стоит так, что почти больно, он мог бы кончить от одного этого, вылизывая задницу Дженсена, слушая эти крики удовольствия – но он знает, что они оба жаждут большего. И Дженсен подтверждает это, воя в подушку.  
– Да блядь, Джаред! Трахни меня, наконец! – рычит он, дёргая задницей. Джаред кивает – скорее себе, чем не смотрящему на него Дженсену – встаёт на колени, одной рукой расстёгивая джинсы, а другой продолжая мять левую ягодицу Дженсена.   
– Ты ведь пробовал сам, да? – хрипло интересуется Джаред, только чтобы заполнить паузу, пока он сам избавляется от одежды. Дженсен что-то стонет в подушку, впиваясь в неё когтями и зубами, и Джаред принимает это за «да». Он жадно облизывает губы, стараясь привести дыхание в норму хотя бы для того, чтобы быть способным втянуть когти. У него получается почти без труда – пришлось научиться. Он вставляет сразу два пальца, Дженсен выгибается, вскрикивая и хныкая, и буквально через пару движений начинает сам насаживаться, скулить и просить больше. Джаред другой рукой берёт упаковку с презервативом, быстро открывает её зубами и раскатывает резинку по члену, одновременно вытаскивая пальцы и слыша возмущённый стон. Он даже ухмыляется, останавливаясь на мгновение – всё-таки немного помучить Дженсена таким образом никто не запрещал.   
– Давай же уже! Ну! Чего ты медлишь? Сука. Ненавижу! А-а-а!   
Дженсен буквально воет в подушку, когда Джаред проталкивает головку члена в горячее, влажное и узкое. Сам он готов закричать только от этих невероятных ощущений вокруг члена.   
Он хватает Дженсена за бёдра, удерживая на месте, и сам двигается вперёд, заполняя, заставляя кричать и сжиматься.   
– О, боже, о, боже, о, боже, – безостановочно стонет Дженсен, когда Джаред вставляет полностью, когда касается пахом ягодиц. – Двигайся, двигайся, пожалуйста, двигайся.   
И Джаред двигается. Быстро, резко – он чувствует, что так надо. Дженсен поддаёт, двигает бёдрами вместе с ним, расслабляясь или сжимаясь в нужный момент. Джареду просто крышу сносит оттого, какой Дженсен охренительный, податливый, горячий, вкусный. Он наклоняется, прижимаясь к спине Дженсена, прикусывает кожу между шеей и плечом. Дженсен взвывает едва ли не громче прежнего, стискивая его так, что у Джареда искры из глаз сыплются.   
Дженсен вздрагивает, когда Джаред протягивает руку к его члену, обхватывает ладонью и начинает быстро, в ритм со своими толчками, дрочить. Он чувствует, как узел набухает. Двигаться становится тяжелее, в глазах темнеет от щарахнувших ощущений, когда узел с трудом проходит за кольцо мышц ануса, разбухает полностью и закрепляется там, несмотря на то, что Дженсен достаточно растянут.   
Дженсен дрожит всем телом, кончая в его руку и на покрывала, сжимаясь сильнее, почти до боли. Джаред замирает и скулит, ощущая, как его собственный оргазм проходит через всё тело, как напрягается каждая мышца. Ещё две секунды и пара попыток двинуться внутрь или наружу, и он кончает, заполняя презерватив, впиваясь пальцами в бёдра Дженсена – тот всхлипывает, всё ещё слегка подрагивая, держа узел в себе. Ноги его трясутся, и мгновение спустя он просто падает на кровать. Джаред валится сверху.   
Дыхание постепенно восстанавливается, но они не спешат разговаривать. Джаред поднимает руку и аккуратно перебирает чуть отросшие волосы на затылке Дженсена. Тот только дёргает головой, прерывая внезапную ласку.   
– Хэй, – Джаред прокашливается. Он прикусывает губу, не уверенный, что сейчас нужно что-то говорить, но слова сами рвутся из горла. – Ты... эм... тебе полегчало?  
Дженсен бормочет что-то неразборчивое в подушку, заставляя Джареда улыбнуться.  
Через пару минут Дженсен начинает возиться под ним, пытаясь выбраться, но Джаред легко прижимает его обратно к кровати. Своими движениями тот неосознанно делает больно им обоим – они ещё сцеплены вместе, нужно некоторое время, чтобы узел уменьшился. Хотя Джаред не знает наверняка, сколько именно времени ему потребуется после секса. С Сэнди они никогда не доходили до такого, она всегда боялась принять его в себя до конца, не то, что Дженсен. Тот буквально требовал заполнить его, а теперь сжимает жадно внутри, не отпускает. Чёрт! Не думать, не думать, не думать. Не хватало ещё заново возбудиться, находясь по самые яйца в его заднице. Джаред мягко поглаживает спину Дженсена, успокаивая и его, и себя неторопливыми движениями. Однако Дженсен на это только шипит и дёргается, как недовольный кот. Джаред на секунду прекращает действия, а потом начинает сначала – теперь Дженсен молчит.   
Проходит минут десять, прежде чем им удаётся разъединиться. Дженсен тихо стонет, когда Джаред выходит из его припухшей дырки. Как зачарованный, Джаред тянется пальцами к растраханному отверстию и растирает вытекающую смазку омеги по кольцу мышц. Дженсен всхлипывает, но больше ничего не позволяет – встаёт и, не глядя на Джареда, начинает судорожно одеваться. Джаред присоединяется к нему, но, не успев застегнуть джинсы, снова чувствует новый поток сладковатого запаха. Резко повернувшись к Дженсену, он видит, как тот смотрит на его, широко распахнув глаза, и буквально через секунду Джаред снова прижимает того к стене, вылизывает податливый рот и чувствует, как опять стремительно твердеет член. Чёрт, этот парень просто убивает его. Дженсен отвечает на его поцелуи, но потом откидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о стену, открывая голую шею. Джаред накидывается на неё, целуя, вылизывая, кусая. От запаха Дженсена ему сносит крышу, опять появляется дикое животное желание, которому просто невозможно сопротивляться. Хочется пометить его, заклеймить, чтобы больше никто и никогда, кроме него самого...   
Он подхватывает Дженсена под бёдра, вынуждая обхватить себя ногами за талию. Похоже, это действует на Дженсена отрезвляюще, потому что он упирается руками Джареду в грудь и отворачивается от новых поцелуев.  
– Джаред, пожалуйста, нужно остановиться. Я не могу, не могу, пожалуйста.  
Джаред поднимает голову и смотрит в полуприкрытые глаза, на припухшие губы, отметки на шее. Дженсен прав, это всё течка, просто течка, нужно отпустить. Он ставит его на пол и с трудом делает шаг назад – всё тело рвётся обратно, желание не пропало, но он заставляет себя стоять на месте, дать возможность уйти. А Дженсен стоит, смотрит на него тёмными, будто пьяными глазами.   
– Блядь, ну что же ты делаешь... Иди!  
Джаред видит, как по телу Дженсена проходит дрожь, но он послушно выходит из комнаты.   
Он знает, знает, что нельзя, но всё равно следует, как привязанный, за шлейфом дурманящего запаха. Дженсен только успевает спуститься на пару ступенек вниз по лестнице, как резко останавливается, Джаред впечатывается ему в спину, разворачивает к себе, и новый поцелуй не заставляет себя ждать. Это похоже на бесконечное безумие. Их руки беспорядочно исследуют тела друг друга, и на этот раз Джаред отодвигается первым, чувствуя, как рука Дженсена уже вовсю орудует у него в штанах.  
– Стоп, стоп, стоп. Мы не можем ещё раз, Дженсен, тебе нужно домой, – Джаред вытаскивает его руку, несмотря на то, как хочется вернуть её на место, позволить сжать член. Ох, ну как же хочется.  
– Знаю, знаю. Просто так хочу тебя, – Дженсен снова льнёт к нему всем телом, и Джаред просто не может сопротивляться.  
Он разворачивает его к себе спиной, сильно кусая за загривок, так что Дженсен стонет и трётся задницей о его пах, выпуская когти и царапая перила.  
– Сучка, блядь, какая же ты жадная и ненасытная сука, Эклз, – Джаред толкается бёдрами навстречу. – Если ты сейчас не уйдёшь, я тебя так выебу, что ходить не сможешь.  
– Да-а-а! – скулит в ответ Дженсен. – Выеби...  
– ДЖАРЕД!  
Они оба вздрагивают от крика и поворачиваются на звук. Мама стоит у подножия лестницы и смотрит на них широко открытыми глазами. Да, это сильно отрезвляет, несмотря на то, что Джаред продолжает обнимать Дженсена, крепко прижимая к себе. Тем временем, мама принюхивается, и Джаред видит, как её лицо резко белеет. Она стремительно поднимается по лестнице. Через секунду Джаред уже не чувствует жара тела, прижимавшегося к нему. Мама тащит Дженсена за руку вниз. Она очень зла, и, кажется, только на Джареда, потому что обвинения летят лишь в его адрес.  
– Как ты мог?! Ты же знаешь, в каком он состоянии!  
– Но мама!  
Он не успевает и слово вставить, как она прерывает его, практически выталкивая Дженсена за дверь.   
– Мы поговорим, когда я вернусь. Но я очень разочарована в тебе, Джаред Тристан.  
Джаред глухо стонет, пряча лицо в ладонях, и присаживается на ступеньку. После маминых слов и хлопка дверью он чувствует себя ужасно. Но как она может обвинять его в этом? Она должна прекрасно понимать, как это всё на него действует. Он же не железный, он пытался сопротивляться, честно пытался! И всё равно на душе паршиво.   
Он возвращается в свою комнату, где всё насквозь пропахло сексом, и открывает окна настежь – хоть как-то проветрить помещение. Запах уходит катастрофически медленно, совсем не способствуя протрезвлению, но дурман, который кружил голову, развеивается, Джареда начинает мутить от понимания того, что он натворил. Что  _они_  натворили. Чёрт, он только что трахнул омегу. А потом чуть не сделал это ещё раз. Самое ужасное, что ему всё ещё хочется.   
  
+++  
  
Мама находит его в комнате, на кровати, среди разорванных когтями Дженсена простыней. У Джареда не было сил их поменять, точнее нужно их выкинуть, сжечь, лишь бы забыть, что произошло, больше не думать и не желать так остервенело, как в тот момент. Да кого Джаред обманывает? Одна только мысль о произошедшем шарахает по мозгам и нервам как электрошок, а за этим приходит осознание того, насколько всё дико и неправильно. Не говоря уже о запахе, от которого просто так не избавиться – он словно забрался под кожу, его не вымыть мочалкой с мылом.   
Сначала мама кричит, обвиняет, но потом, очевидно, замечает, в каком он состоянии, потому что, вздохнув, присаживается рядом и кладёт руку ему на спину, начиная ласково поглаживать. Прямо как он Дженсена после того, как они... Забыть. Срочно забыть.  
– Джаред... сын... Эм, уверена, вам рассказывали... – она мнётся, прежде чем что-то сказать, и Джаред уже заранее не хочет знать, что именно. – Омеги могут рожать, поэтому...  
– Мы предохранялись, окей? – дёргается он как от удара, смотря куда угодно, только не на маму.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – он слышит, как она облегчённо выдыхает, продолжая поглаживать его спину.  
Джаред сначала не решается спросить – несколько раз открывает рот и тут же трясёт головой, – но потом всё-таки не выдерживает:  
– Как он? Что сказали его родители?  
– Он со мной не говорил по дороге, а потом закрылся в своей комнате. Думаю, ему тоже не очень хорошо от сложившейся ситуации. Родители... Джаред, они почувствовали твой запах на нём, поэтому не думаю, что в ближайшие дни они будут тебе рады.   
– Я понимаю. Я и не собирался к нему идти.  
– В смысле? Ты с ним даже не поговоришь после того, что случилось? – мама отодвигается от него, смотрит так, будто Джаред заявил, что Земля квадратная.  
– А о чём говорить?! Всё случилось из-за его грёбанной течки! Он это понимает, я понимаю, что ещё обсуждать? – Джаред не выдерживает – вскакивает с кровати и делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Это была ошибка. И она больше не повторится.  
Мама качает головой и, драматично вздыхая, встаёт тоже.  
– Тогда ты должен сказать об этом и ему. Будь мужчиной до конца.  
Она выходит из комнаты, оставляя его обдумывать её слова. Правда, Джаред не тратит на это много времени, фыркает, решая, что лучше будет, если они просто-напросто про всё забудут. Всё произошло из-за гормонов, не из-за каких-то там чувств. Поэтому обсуждать тут совершенно точно нечего.  
  
+++  
  
Он честно пытается не думать о том, что случилось. Боится, что если задумается, то вспомнит, что чувствовал по отношению к Дженсену не только животную страсть. Его теперь хочется оберегать, и он знает, что чувствует это из-за их связи, но он не может себе этого позволить. Между ними не должно быть никаких чувств, это неприемлемо, даже если ощущается так правильно всего лишь после одного раза. Но даже если он хочет про всё забыть, окружающие не позволят. Все словно настроены против него: в школе друзья моментально чувствуют запах Дженсена, запах секса. Он витает в воздухе – буквально, чёрт бы побрал эти феромоны или прочую лабуду. И теперь дурацкие подколы других альф становятся злобными, едкими, Джареду противно их слушать, поэтому он уходит подальше, прячется в туалете, моет руки, лицо, пытается проветрить мысли. Но кого он обманывает? Это не поможет. Сэнди, едва увидев его, разворачивается и уходит, обиженно поджав губы.   
Том очевидно и показательно не хочет с ним разговаривать, только нос воротит, да и сам Джаред не пытается оправдаться.   
Вот Данниль ведёт себя странно – не только не злится, почувствовав то же, что и остальные, но наоборот – вешается ему на шею и целует в щёку, оставляя след яркой губной помады.  
– Я знала, знала, что ты сделаешь правильный выбор!  
До Джареда тупо не доходит, что происходит вокруг и с ним самим.  
Когда Дженсен через три дня возвращается в школу, Джаред старательно его избегает и не смотрит в его сторону, как бы сильно не хотелось. Его словно гигантским магнитом притягивает, и он даже мог бы сказать, что не отвечает за своё тело больше. Но это всё только остатки их связи, поэтому он сдерживает себя и надеется, что это прекратится.  
Они становятся предметом обсуждения всех вокруг, включая жалких омег и обычных бет, которые, по мнению Джареда, даже запахи толком различать не умеют, зато горазды посплетничать.   
Дженсен, как ни странно, тоже не ищет способов поговорить и обсудить случившееся. И это замечательно. Значит, забыл, ему, как и Джареду, всё равно. В первую очередь надо убедить в этом себя, а потом и остальные подтянутся.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Поначалу Дженсен даже радуется своему возвращению в школу. И не только потому, что ужасная неожиданная течка закончилась. Но ещё и из-за того, что можно, наконец, избежать жалеющих взглядов мамы и осуждающих – отца. В тот же вечер, когда Дженсен почувствовал себя лучше, отец пригласил его на кухню, где они попытались обсудить случившееся. Он, наверное, закрыл бы глаза на произошедшее, если бы Джаред был Дженсену парой. Но Дженсен тут же признал, что это не так, их с альфой ничего не связывает – они даже не друзья. Это была случайность, неосторожность с его стороны, ничего большего. Мама, видимо, думала, что между ними как раз есть «что-то большее», поэтому не сдержала слёз. Дженсен её понимает, он сам боялся того, что однажды гон наступит внезапно, произойдёт то, что случилось — он отдался первому альфе, который оказался рядом. Да и не просто отдался, а принял в себя его узел. И, несмотря на то, насколько хорошо всё было — да, Дженсен может это признать — всё равно ужасно, что это случилось с человеком, который никогда не будет считать его равным. Тот, наверняка, сейчас вовсю хвастается перед друзьями. Он же поступил как настоящий альфа-самец. Хотя, может быть, он наоборот жалеет об этом, считая чем-то постыдным, о чём нужно поскорее забыть. Дженсен закроет на это глаза тоже. Ничего страшного, просто секс, пусть даже это был его самый первый раз.  
Похоже, он рано радовался своему пребыванию в школе. Ещё не дойдя до шкафчика, он успевает понять, что почти все в курсе случившегося. Трудно не услышать, когда у тебя за спиной, ничуть не скрываясь, в самых красочных деталях описывают, кто ты теперь — подстилка, давалка, сучка Падалеки. Замечательно. Он надеялся, что ему придётся избегать только Джареда, но, по-видимому, теперь нужно краснеть перед всей школой. Не то чтобы он собирался это делать. Плевать, что почти вся школа знает. Все занимаются сексом, и никто не устраивает из этого шоу. Почему, если речь идёт о нём и альфе, всё должно быть по-другому?  
Дженсен забирает из шкафчика свои учебники и шагает в класс, оставляя сплетников позади. Войдя в кабинет, он невольно натыкается взглядом на Джареда, который тут же отводит глаза. Дженсен чувствует, как ёкает сердце, и проходит к своему месту, не обращая внимания на улыбку Данниль и брезгливый взгляд Сэнди. Он будет вести себя, как обычно, ведь ничего не изменилось. Не бросаться же ему на шею Джареду с заверениями в вечной любви. Полнейшая ересь. Дженсен разочарованно вздыхает, не только из-за невесёлых мыслей, но и потому, что не чувствует на себе привычного взгляда альфы. Этого почему-то не хватает.   
Хорошо хоть сегодняшние уроки быстро подходят к концу, а в расписании нет предмета миссис Падалеки. Она-то уж точно захочет с ним поговорить и избегать её, как Данниль, целый день, не получится. Дженсен не хочет ничего ни с кем обсуждать – прячется от Данниль по разным углам, как только увидит в толпе её рыжеволосую макушку. Странно, что она ещё не нашла его по запаху. Дженсен надеется, что удача наконец-то повернулась к нему лицом…   
– Дженсен! – недовольный голос Данниль словно разрезает воздух вокруг.  
Чёрт, похоже, удаче с ним уже надоело.   
Дженсен расталкивает людей, мешающих пройти, и почти бегом скрывается за углом. Он знает, что Данниль быстрая, поэтому вваливается в первое попавшееся помещение, решая там переждать бурю. Не будет же она искать его по всем классам? Дженсен разворачивается, подпирая спиной дверь, и застывает от ужаса – он ворвался в раздевалку альф. И ладно бы пустую, но, похоже, сейчас только закончился урок физкультуры или начинается тренировка, поэтому она полна парней из команды по лакроссу, которые нехорошо оживились при его появлении. Сразу трое – Ронан Рокс, Карл Моррис и Эдди Фиэс – припирают его к шкафчикам, нависают сверху, хищно скалясь. Позади них стоят Джейсон Брэйди, Питер Торнс и Стюарт Фокс.   
– О, парни, глядите, какой подарочек к нам подвалил. Сам пришёл. Развлечься захотелось? Джареда мало стало, да, детка? – смеётся Эдди, задирая его рубашку.  
Дженсен с ужасом смотрит на своих обидчиков и понимает, что вот он, конец. Может, он бы и справился с одним альфой, но когда на него напирают сразу шестеро, даже дураку ясно, что это заведомо проигрышная ситуация. Рокс шарит руками по бокам Дженсена, в то время как Брэйди наклоняется и глубоко втягивает носом воздух, довольно поскуливая. Дженсен пытается вырваться, но его только теснее прижимают к шкафчикам. В этот момент ему внезапно очень хочется, чтобы Данниль его нашла.  
– Шестеро против одного. Это так смело с вашей стороны, – хрипит Дженсен, стараясь вывернуться, но это только распаляет альф ещё сильнее.  
– Ну же, не сопротивляйся, мы же знаем, что тебе нравится, – щебечет в правое ухо Моррис.   
– Да. Раз ты даёшь Падалеки, то наверняка дашь и нам. Это же то же самое.  
– Я слышал, что трахнуть парня – даже круче, чем засадить в зад сучке, – хрипит откуда-то сбоку Торнс.   
– Тебе, видимо, только так и перепадёт. Взять силой того, кого от тебя тошнит. Да что там, от тебя тошнит всех и каждого. И так будет, пока не научишься нормально относиться к людям, – огрызается Дженсен, понимая, что терять уже нечего. Умирать, так с честью, пусть даже его и собираются её лишить.   
– Смотрите-ка, девочка показала зубки, – рычит Моррис, хватая Дженсена за щёки большим и средним пальцами, и сдавливает, заставляя открыть рот. – Я трахну тебя в рот и кончу, глядя на то, как ты давишься моей спермой.   
– Не боишься, что откушу? – бормочет Дженсен, и все альфы, кроме Морриса, довольно ржут.   
Карл снова рычит и замахивается свободной рукой, Дженсен жмурится, готовясь к худшему, и обмякает в руках альф, уже предчувствуя удар.  
– Отойдите от него, – доносится от дверей спокойное. Дженсену не нужно даже открывать глаз, чтобы понять, кто там стоит.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Джаред. Такими сучками, как он, надо делиться, – фыркает молчавший до этого Стюарт и, судя по звуку, оборачивается к двери.   
Дженсен осмеливается открыть глаза, только когда слышит удивлённое Уэллинговское:  
– Ты чего? – обращённое к Джареду.  
– Я сказал – отошли от него, живо.  
– А не то что? – Рокс отпускает Дженсена – его место занимает Брэйди – и встаёт в угрожающую позу, глядя на Джареда. – Кажется, нам пора менять законы, Падалеки. И лидера.   
Дженсен отчаянно смотрит в яростно-жёлтые глаза Джареда. Его когти и клыки удлинились в возбуждении, как и у других альф. Он готов драться. Со всеми? Дженсен бросает взгляд на Тома, который нервно переводит взгляд с Джареда на парней, словно на что-то решаясь.  
– А, чёрт с тобой, Падалеки, – наконец вздыхает он и встаёт плечом к плечу с Джаредом.   
– Нас шестеро, – скалится Питер.  
– Это отлично показывает, какие вы трусы, – рычит в ответ Джаред.  
Дальше Дженсен почти не видит, что происходит – вид ему закрывает широкое плечо Морриса. Его по-прежнему держат трое, он слышит глухие удары, и в какой-то момент даже треск ломающейся кости и жалобный скулёж. Альфы регенерируют быстрее, чем остальные – через неделю, максимум две, перелом заживёт, но это всё равно больно.   
Фиэс отпускает Дженсена, чтобы тоже присоединиться к драке. Дженсену кажется, что сейчас самое время испытать на прочность и себя. Он делает подсечку Моррису, одновременно ударяя Брэйди между ног. Дженсена спасает только элемент неожиданности – Брэйди сгибается пополам от боли, а быстро очухавшийся Карл с силой прикладывает его о шкафчики.  
– Ах ты, сука! – рычит он, пока Дженсен пытается вырваться. Он поворачивается и кусает альфу за запястье. Тот взвывает и отпускает его плечо, а Дженсен плюётся, пытаясь избавиться от вкуса чужой крови. – Тварь, ты за это заплатишь!  
– Не в этой жизни, – раздаётся злобное, и Моррис получает кулаком в нос от подошедшего Джареда. В этот же момент Дженсен вскрикивает:  
– Осторожно! – и на Джареда сзади нападают сразу двое – Ронан и Эдди. Том отбивается от Питера и Стюарта. Дженсен с ужасом смотрит на снова приближающегося Морриса и на поднимающегося с пола Брэйди.   
Вкусный цветочный аромат резко заполняет помещение, и все альфы оборачиваются ко входу в раздевалку. Такой разъярённой Дженсен Данниль ещё не видел. Она не кричит и не призывает всех разойтись, просто подходит к одному из зачинщиков и одной пощёчиной приводит в чувство. На щеке у Рокса остаётся три кровавые полосы, царапины от когтей Данниль.  
– Все вон отсюда, пока я не позвала охрану и учителей! – кричит она.  
– Вам повезло, что мы не бьём сучек, – сплёвывает на пол Моррис, держась за больную руку.  
– Ещё увидимся, – рычит Рокс.   
Дженсен провожает альф злобным и испуганным взглядом.   
Когда они остаются в раздевалке вчетвером, Данниль глубоко вздыхает, втягивая когти, и подходит к едва стоящему на ногах Тому.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она, аккуратно поглаживая его по голове. Тот кивает, неотрывно глядя на сидящего на полу Джареда.  
– Том, – устало начинает Падалеки, но друг перебивает его, мотая головой. Он обхватывает Данниль за талию и направляет к выходу.  
– Мы потом поговорим.  
Данниль кидает взгляд на Дженсена, он кивает, как бы говоря, что в порядке, и судорожно выдыхает, когда эти двое уходят. Он срывается с места и с размаху опускается на пол перед Джаредом, не обращая внимания на резкую боль в коленях.   
– Держи голову выше, не дыши носом, – взволнованно говорит он, обхватив лицо Джареда ладонями и вытирая подушечками больших пальцев кровь с его щёк и губ. – Ну вот зачем ты, а?  
– Я слышал, что они хотели с тобой сделать, – гнусавит Джаред, шмыгая носом, за что получает от Дженсена тычок в плечо и начинает кашлять.  
– Придурок. Тут у вас есть аптечка где-нибудь?  
– Там, левый ящик.  
Дженсен быстро достаёт всё необходимое и снова усаживается перед Джаредом на колени, придвинувшись в этот раз чуть ближе. Он вручает ему два ватных тампона, и Джаред незамедлительно вставляет их в нос, тяжело вздыхая. Дженсен хмыкает и качает головой, смачивая ещё один ватный тампон перекисью, чтобы обработать рану на брови. А затем достаёт какую-то заживляющую мазь. Джаред шипит немного, когда лекарство касается раны. Дженсен прикусывает губу и потом всё равно дует, чтобы не щипало... ну, мама всегда так делала, когда он раздирал коленки или дрался с соседскими мальчишками. Джаред смотрит снизу вверх такими большими, честными, жалобными глазами, что Дженсен не удерживается и фыркает.  
– Спасибо, – вздыхает он, аккуратно наклеивая на бровь пластырь.   
– Слушай, я не как они, я... – начинает Джаред.  
– Забей, – договаривает он.  
– Извини меня, ладно?  
Дженсен снова фыркает и пожимает плечами. Сейчас Джареду по сути незачем извиняться – он спас его от незавидной участи. И не важно, что он делал раньше. Наверное, не важно.   
Джаред аккуратно отстраняет Дженсена от себя, взяв его за запястья – хочется прикрыть глаза оттого, каким нежным и приятным оказывается прикосновение. Он давит в себе это желание, плавно освобождаясь от хватки альфы, чтобы встать на ноги и занять руки приведением в порядок выпотрошенной аптечки.   
– Что ты тут делал, кстати? – спрашивает Джаред, поднимаясь следом. Он немного кряхтит, держась за рёбра левой рукой и за бедро – правой.   
– Сильно болит? – спрашивает Дженсен, глядя на выражение лица Джареда.   
Тот дёргает плечом, но, очевидно, и это движение слегка болезненно.   
– Заживёт. Так всё-таки. Ты – в раздевалке альф?  
– Прятался от Данниль, – Дженсен не смотрит на альфу. Если тот сейчас спросит, почему, то он вряд ли сможет соврать, а правду говорить тоже не хочется.   
– Оу, – всё, что отвечает Джаред, и Дженсену почему-то хочется его за это расцеловать. Да, только за это.   
– Слушай, эм… Давай, я провожу тебя домой. Они могут быть где-то поблизости.  
– Ты сейчас в таком состоянии, что даже я тебя смогу уложить на обе лопатки, – Дженсен убирает аптечку на место, а когда разворачивается, тесно прижимается спиной к шкафчику, потому что Джаред подошёл очень близко и нависает над ним, как недавно другие альфы. Вот только в отличие от тех, Джаред не вызывает отвращения. Дженсену наоборот хочется придвинуться ближе.  
– А вот и нет, – хрипло говорит Джаред. Дженсен прикрывает глаза, сглатывая. То, что было между ними – большая ошибка, которая не может повториться, потому что это всё было из-за гона. А сейчас альфа просто провоцирует его, хочет показать… что именно он хочет показать, Дженсен не знает. Он открывает глаза, только когда понимает, что положил руки на грудь альфе, что чувствует жар, исходящий от его тела, а под правой ладонью ощущает, как бьётся сердце Джареда – быстро, рвано, жадно. Джаред смотрит, а Дженсен думает о том, что вот сейчас он даст отпор.   
Да что с этим альфой не так? Нет бы вести себя, как раньше, было бы всё просто шикарно! Но нет, ему надо быть героем, ему надо выделиться, зачем? Дженсен непроизвольно облизывает губы, видит, как Джаред прослеживает взглядом это движение, и так сложно удержаться от поскуливания – возьми, хочется, ну же! Джаред сглатывает, быстро переводит взгляд с губ на глаза Дженсена, и обратно, а затем медленно начинает наклоняться, чтобы… чтобы… да!  
Нет! Он толкает изо всех сил, Джаред, пошатнувшись, отступает, запинается и почти падает, хватаясь за бедро и врезаясь спиной в шкафчики. Дженсен вздыхает, отодвигается и, не глядя на Джареда, шагает к выходу из раздевалки. Он знает, что тот идёт следом – чувствует его запах.   
Они выходят на залитую солнцем стоянку, и Дженсен встаёт как вкопанный, глядя на брата, прислонившегося к красному боку своего пикапа. Вот только его здесь не хватало, почему из всех дней, когда он обещал забрать его из школы, он выбрал именно этот?   
Увидев Дженсена, Джош расплывается в ухмылке, но та моментально сползает с лица, когда Джаред встаёт рядом. Дженсену становится как-то не по себе. Он как в замедленной съёмке наблюдает, как Джош в несколько шагов сокращает разделяющее их расстояние, хватает Джареда за горло и прижимает того к стене.  
– Джош! – кричит Дженсен, глядя на болезненно морщащегося Джареда. – Отпусти!  
– Ты! Ты сделал это с моим братом! – рычит Джош, выпуская когти. Джаред, судя по всему, даже не пытается сопротивляться, как и Дженсен против шести альф. Но тут-то силы почти равны! Джаред хоть и младше, но отнюдь не слабее! Он сильный. Он очень сильный, он может дать отпор Джошу. Просто, видимо, не хочет.  
– Отпусти его сейчас же! – Дженсен сжимает и разжимает кулаки, думая, стоит ли врезать брату, чтобы тот прекратил изображать из себя херова защитника, или не стоит. Джош дёргает плечами и сам отступает, отнимает руку от шеи Джареда. Тот ни слова не говорит и не рвётся перегрызть Джошу горло, только кашляет немного болезненно. Дженсен снова подходит к нему и обеспокоено спрашивает:  
– Ты нормально?  
Джаред кивает, не глядя Дженсену в глаза, и это почему-то задевает. Он оборачивается к брату, вставая между ними, как живая стена.  
– Что на тебя нашло? – кричит он на Джоша.   
Тот только дёргает плечом.  
– Этот… этот… он тебя…  
– Что? Ну, что? Можешь сказать, все уже давно в курсе! Да, мы трахались, ты даже произнести этого не можешь!  
Лицо Джоша перекашивает от ярости и отвращения. Он смотрит на Дженсена так, словно тот сказал что-то невероятно мерзкое. Впрочем, судя по всему, для брата это именно так.   
– Я слышал, что ты говорил родителям! Вы ведь даже не друзья! Это была ошибка! Он в ответе, он альфа! – отвечает Джош не менее злобно.   
– Я сам могу разобраться с этим, понятно?   
– Да делай, как хочешь! – Джош разворачивается и уходит к пикапу, бросает полный ненависти взгляд в их сторону и уезжает, взвизгивая шинами.   
Дженсен, всё ещё стараясь успокоиться, разворачивается к Джареду:  
– Не надо меня провожать! – рычит он, подхватывая с земли рюкзак, и быстрым шагом уходит со стоянки.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Ну и что это сейчас было? Вот Дженсен волнуется за его самочувствие, а через минуту рычит и уходит прочь. Ладно, Джаред не будет его сейчас догонять, даст время перевести дух и остыть после ссоры с братом. Тот не так уж и не прав, к слову. Джаред альфа, и он действительно в ответе за то, что случилось между ним и Дженсеном. Правда, сейчас он уже не считает произошедшее ошибкой. То есть, да, в начале дня Джаред был серьёзно настроен игнорировать Дженсена, не обсуждать случившееся и, по возможности, забыть обо всём. Но что-то в нём щёлкнуло, словно какая-то напоминалка сработала – ему вовсе не всё равно, его тянет к Дженсену. Особенно учитывая, что несколько минут назад он чуть его не поцеловал. Джаред не знает, что на него нашло, просто устоять невозможно, когда Дженсен находится так близко.   
Он старается незаметно идти следом, хотя тот легко может почувствовать его запах. Но нет, он продолжает шагать прямо, не оборачивается, наверное, слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы обращать внимание на внешние раздражители. Джаред не собирается становиться начинающим сталкером, он просто хочет удостовериться, что Дженсен доберётся до дома без проблем. Он прекрасно знает, какими упёртыми и мстительным могут быть альфы — сам часто делал гадости омегам, хотя ещё никогда не доходил до такого. Видимо, своим поступком он сорвал у парней какой-то стоп-кран, и теперь должен отвечать за последствия. Пусть делают, что хотят — с ним, с другими – но никто не причинит зла  _его_  омеге. Поэтому он дожидается, когда Дженсен дойдёт до дома и захлопнет за собой входную дверь. Только после этого он расслабляется и, не спеша, направляется к себе.   
Джаред не знает, что ждёт его дальше. Его лидерство пошатнулось, парни показали это не только своими словами, но и действиями, и как ни странно, как раз на это ему плевать. Его так же мало беспокоит, что через два дня финальный матч, к которому все так готовились, а Джаред сломал руку Фиэсу, да и сам не в лучшей форме. Единственное, что его волнует — это дружба с Томом. Как бы не противна тому была мысль о них с Дженсеном, но он встал сегодня рядом, готов был биться вместе до конца, несмотря ни на что. В ближайшее время ему нужно серьёзно поговорить с другом и надеяться, что тот поймет. Хотя Джаред и не знает, как всё объяснить, он в конец запутался по поводу своих чувств к Дженсену. Лучше сначала разобраться в себе, и только потом пытаться объяснять что-то другим.  
Он заходит домой как можно тише, чтобы мама не увидела следы драки, но она выходит из кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем аккурат в тот момент, когда он прикрывает дверь.  
– Джаред?  
– Чёрт, – тихо шепчет он. – Привет, мам!  
Обернувшись, он видит, как она испуганно вздыхает, глядя на его разбитое лицо. Джаред неловко пожимает плечами, мол, упс, так получилось. Мама быстро подходит к нему и обхватывает его лицо ладонями, обеспокоено разглядывая синяки и ссадины.   
– Во что ты опять ввязался? Что случилось?  
Она отпускает его, видимо понимая, что срочная помощь не требуется. Дженсен уже об этом позаботился. Джаред улыбается краешком губ, вспоминая как тот дул ему на ранку, как маленькому.   
Он мягко берет маму за руку и ведёт обратно на кухню, заставляя присесть.  
– Мам, всё нормально, правда. Я не нарывался, только помочь хотел.  
Ладно, он не в праве обижаться на то, что мама неверяще приподнимает бровь. Он бы на её месте тоже себе не поверил.  
– Серьёзно! Это Дженсен нарвался на парней, а я...  
– О, боже, Дженсен в порядке? – мама перебивает его, прижимая руки к груди.  
– Да, всё хорошо. Спасибо, что волнуешься о нём больше, чем о своём сыне. А, между прочим, это меня побили, вот, смотри! – он тычет пальцем в разбитую бровь и хмыкает, когда мама слегка бьёт его по руке. – Они не успели ему ничего сделать, я нашёл их раньше.   
– Из-за чего они сцепились? Это опять ваши приколы? – мама осуждающе хмурится, как будто это он во всём виноват. Ну, может, отчасти так и есть.   
– Не совсем... Дженсен просто случайно оказался в нашей раздевалке, а ребята... Эм, в общем, они хотели воспользоваться им, ну, как я тогда... – Джаред неловко кивает вверх, на свою комнату.  
Мама в шоке приоткрывает рот и качает головой, будто не верит в услышанное. Наверное, трудно осознавать, что твои собственные ученики способны на такое.  
– Не переживай, я заступился. И клянусь тебе, они его больше не тронут.  
– Хотелось бы верить. Ты молодец, что защитил его. То есть, я так понимаю, ты поменял своё мнение? – взгляд мамы тут же становится хитрым, и Джаред понимает, что теперь, когда она успокоилась, разговор начинает принимать иной характер. Он не уверен, что готов к нему.  
– Мам, я не знаю, правда, – он вздыхает, отводя взгляд. – Я не понимаю, что чувствую и что думаю по этому поводу. Я просто знаю, что не хочу, чтобы его кто-то обижал.  
– Кроме тебя?  
– Я не обижаю! – Джаред взвивается на стуле, а потом немного сникает. – Хотя его брат считает иначе.  
– Джош? Ты виделся с ним? – мама снова хмурится.  
– Столкнулись сегодня сразу после драки. Но Дженсен не дал ему ничего сделать, – он чуть улыбается и кидает довольный взгляд на мать.  
– Ох уж вы, белый и тёмный рыцари, – она вздыхает и треплет его по волосам. – Тебе стоит прилечь, я принесу лёд и что-нибудь вкусное, герой.  
– Спасибо.  
Джаред не успевает выйти из кухни, как мама окликает его.  
– Джаред.  
Он смотрит на неё, вопросительно вскидывая брови.   
– Береги его, ладно?  
Джаред закусывает губу, пристально глядя на маму, кивает и уходит к себе в комнату.  
  
+++  
  
В субботу он идёт к Тому – надо расставить все точки над «i». Ему совсем не хочется, чтобы лучший друг его ненавидел, а зная характер Тома, этого вполне можно ожидать. Джаред стоит на пороге, почему-то боясь нажать на кнопку звонка. Когда он всё-таки решается, то проходит ещё несколько мучительно-долгих секунд, прежде чем Том открывает дверь.  
– Поговорим? – Джаред демонстрирует пиво, купленное по пути, чтобы как-то сгладить разговор.  
Том пожимает плечами и пропускает его в дом.   
Первая банка идёт медленно и нудно, почти в полном молчании. Работает телевизор, но он только отвлекает от мысли, которую пытается поймать Джаред.   
Том всё же первым нарушает молчание:  
– Я просто не пойму – что за фигня, приятель?   
Джаред чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку.   
– Потому что он... потому что.  
– Нет, я понимаю, что то, что между вами произошло – это из-за его долбанной течки, но это же ничего, то есть, ну вы же не... полностью, нет?   
Джаред опускает взгляд в пол, ничего не отвечая. Он слышит, как тяжело вздыхает Том, как делает несколько внушительных глотков, а затем просто выкрикивает:  
– Но ты ведь сам говорил!..  
– Да начхать на то, что я говорил, Том! Это... это не только из-за гона, ясно? Дженсен, он, блин, я не знаю. Он... нормальный.  
– Нормальный? Он омега!  
– А так же интересный собеседник и умный парень, и... – Джаред прикусывает губу, понимая, что сейчас ляпнет то, что Дженсен привлекателен по-своему, да. Он просто повторяет слова, сказанные как-то мамой.  
– То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что теперь тебе интереснее общаться с ним, чем с нами.  
Джаред отчаянно мотает головой.  
– Нет, Том, нет! Ты мой лучший друг почти с пелёнок. Именно поэтому я пришёл сюда с надеждой, что ты поймёшь меня. Я... блин, я изменился, да, но мне кажется, что к лучшему. Просто... я не хочу общаться с ребятами из команды, мне не хочется третировать Дженсена, потому что...  
– Потому что ты «связан» с ним.  
– Не только поэтому. Мне и до... случившегося не хотелось. Просто... мы занимались вместе, делали этот дурацкий доклад, и мне... стало нравиться общаться с ним. Он интересный, Том!  
– А что насчёт Сэнди? Она вроде как тебя любит.  
– Да, мы с ней друзья, но мне никогда не было с ней так...  
– Как с ним? – заканчивает Том, Джаред пожимает плечами. Чего уж теперь юлить, да, он увяз по уши, как тот долбанный жираф в зыбучих песках – выбраться невозможно.   
– Значит, Дани была права? – вздыхает Том, делая последний глоток пива.  
– Получается, что так.  
– Что ты хочешь от меня?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты понял меня и сказал, что между нами всё осталось как раньше. Ты ведь мой брат, я тебя люблю и всё такое, – Джаред неловко улыбается, стараясь сгладить момент. У него получается, потому что Том смешно морщит нос и кривится.  
– Фу, оставь эти слюни своему омеге, – говорит тот, затем ненадолго замолкает и вздыхает. – Ладно, хорошо. Ты по-прежнему мой друг. Но это не значит, что я буду лучше относиться к этому...  
– Дженсену, – подсказывает Джаред с лёгкой улыбкой.  
– Да как угодно. Блин, Джаред, не слишком ли быстро ты поменял своё мнение? Месяц всего прошёл, – спрашивает Том так, словно ещё надеется, что Джаред сейчас встанет и скажет, что всё это розыгрыш.  
– Люди часто совершают дурацкие поступки, когда они влюблены, – Джаред даже подскакивает на месте, когда из кухни выходит Данниль в коротеньком домашнем халатике. Она улыбается и, подойдя к Тому, садится к нему на колени.  
– Дани! Давно ты здесь?  
– Всё время. И всё слышала. Мне же нужно было удостовериться, что вы не перегрызёте друг другу глотки. Кстати, поздравляю, теперь ты усовершенствованная версия Джа-робота, способная чувствовать что-то, кроме ненависти и презрения.   
– Я не влюблён, – бурчит Джаред, глядя на голые коленки Данниль.   
– Ага, как скажешь, – улыбается подруга, пожимая плечами.  
Джареда это раздражает. Он не может быть влюблён. Повязан – да, чувствует притяжение – ещё как, волнуется за Дженсена, переживает о том, что тот о нём подумает, его задевает, что Дженсен не хочет с ним разговаривать после случая с альфами и Джошем... но он не влюблён!  
– Хорошо! Мы разобрались с отношениями, теперь на повестке дня два важных вопроса, – Данниль хлопает в ладоши. – Ваша игра и доклады.  
– Чёрт, – стонут Джаред и Том в унисон.  
– Игра в понедельник, – Джаред хмурится. Он уверен в своих силах, даже, несмотря на то, что рёбра и бедро болят. Прошло всего-то два дня.   
– Ты хреново выглядишь, – говорит Том.  
– На себя посмотри, – бурчит в ответ Джаред. Том выглядит, конечно, лучше, но в драке тоже получил немало – у него перемотано правое плечо, он хромает, и у него большие синяки на челюсти и скуле.   
– Знаешь, что? Мы надерём задницы тем лохам, – уверенно заявляет Том, хитро щурясь.  
– Играя в команде, которая нас ненавидит, – поддакивает Джаред.  
– Твоими стараниями, Падалеки.  
– Да знаю я, извини, хорошо?  
– Забей, я просто тебя дразню. Мне всё равно не нравилось, что Рокс в последнее время стал вести себя как задница. Не он один, конечно, но ему хотелось врезать особенно сильно.  
– Значит, мы играем? – Джаред с трудом удерживается от широкой и довольной улыбки – надо сохранять хладнокровие. Том кивает, и они бьют по рукам.  
  
+++  
  
В понедельник уроки сокращены не только для команды спортсменов, но и для всей школы, потому что это событие поистине глобальных масштабов. Так называемые двадцатиминутные уроки проходят в приятном томлении в ожидании большой игры. Учителя сами не могут толком сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы успеть что-то донести до их недалёких умов за те пять минут, которые остаются после пятнадцатиминутного приветствия и попыток угомонить возбуждённых учеников. Впрочем, мало кто старается.   
Джаред нервно покусывает губы, переглядываясь с Томом. На каждом уроке они кидают друг на друга хитрые взгляды, и так здорово снова чувствовать дружескую поддержку и внимание. Ещё Джаред гипнотизирует взглядом затылок Дженсена или оборачивается к нему, стараясь поймать взгляд, но тот всё время отворачивается. Поэтому во время перемены Джаред без труда находит светлую макушку Дженсена в толпе и, протиснувшись к нему, бесцеремонно хватает за руку и утягивает в сторону туалетов. Совсем как раньше, только тогда он не хотел, чтобы так называемые друзья знали о том, что он общается с омегой, а сейчас ему просто нужно поговорить.  
– Эй! Это женский туалет! – кричит тринадцатилетка, когда они вваливаются внутрь.  
– Кыш! Взрослые разговоры! – Джаред выталкивает девчонку в коридор и закрывает дверь.  
– Какого хрена? – рычит Дженсен, когда Джаред разворачивается и прижимает его к подоконнику.  
– Хотел, чтобы ты пожелал мне удачи перед игрой, – Джаред самодовольно скалится, глядя на Дженсена сверху вниз. Тот испуган, видно по глазам, его пульс учащён, и дышит он загнанно.   
– Ещё чего, – бурчит Дженсен в ответ, но взгляда не отводит.  
– Можешь просто поцеловать.  
– Слушай, ты можешь просто отстать?  
– Нет. Я не отстану от тебя, пока ты не признаешь, что ты тоже хочешь меня. Так же, как я – тебя. Я докажу тебе это, чего бы мне это не стоило.   
– Удачи, – Дженсен пытается отойти от подоконника, но Джаред удерживает его за бёдра.  
– Давай же, разозлись! Скажи, что ты ненавидишь меня и отрицаешь то, что хочешь. Скажи, что во всём виноват гон и в данный момент ты не хочешь меня поцеловать. Скажи!  
– Ты... самодовольный придурок, отстань! – Дженсен пытается его оттолкнуть, но Джаред перехватывает его запястья. Дженсен дёргается и словно обмякает, когда Джаред большими пальцами начинает выводить лёгкие круги на его коже.   
– Я докажу тебе, – повторяет он, улыбаясь, когда Дженсен беспомощно закрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Джаред наклоняется ближе, чтобы прошептать Дженсену прямо в губы: – докажу.  
И отступает, отпуская запястья, выходит за дверь, чувствуя, как бушует в крови адреналин, как бьётся сердце. Он находит Тома в толпе, и они вместе идут к автобусу, который отвезёт их на поле боя.


	14. Chapter 14

  
Дженсен дышит так, словно убегал от Джареда несколько миль. Попытки успокоить сердце и мысли ни к чему не приводят, поэтому он так и стоит, прислонившись к подоконнику в женском туалете, охреневше глядя перед собой. Таким его находит Данниль и, посмеиваясь, берёт за руку и выводит на свежий воздух.  
– Поехали, нам нужно поддержать наших мужчин.  
Дженсену даже возражать не хочется.   
Они приезжают на поле, и Данниль тут же убегает переодеться в форму болельщиц, а Дженсен занимает место в первом ряду, демонстрируя фотоаппарат и бэйдж с именем и «должностью» охране, которая сначала не хочет его пропускать.  
Когда огненные «Львы» выходят на поле, он чувствует себя сталкером, потому что фотографирует исключительно Джареда. Зрители вопят, свистят, подбадривают команду лозунгами и нарисованными плакатами. Однако парни действуют не очень слаженно и, вероятно, мало кто знает настоящую причину. Но, несмотря на это, Джаред держится достойно, продолжает выкладываться по полной. Весь первый тайм Дженсен наблюдает за ним, радуясь, что его скрывает фотоаппарат, когда он ловит в объективе подмигивающую ему физиономию Падалеки. Он качает головой, но улыбается, смотря на получившуюся фотографию.   
Каждый раз, когда Джаред кидает взгляд в его сторону или подходит в тайм-аутах (замены из-за травм на поле) к нему и, опираясь на железную ограду, спрашивает всякую ерунду, например, не хочет ли Дженсен получить интервью со звездой. Пульс ускоряется и просто невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Дженсен раньше не был фанатом лакросса, но общий дух болельщиков захватывает его – он вскакивает вместе со всеми, когда Джаред после трёх пропущенных забивает мяч в ворота соперника. Ему даже хочется обнять альфу, потому что тот выглядит таким счастливым, а его поддерживает только Том, ну ещё Данниль и Сэнди – те прыгают рядом от радости.  
Во время перерыва перед последним таймом, команды общаются с тренерами, болельщиками и родными. Дженсен находит взглядом Данниль, которая висит на шее Тома и беспорядочно зацеловывает его лицо. Сделать фото этого забавного момента приходит в голову неожиданно, но зато кадры получаются очень милыми.  
– Подглядывать нехорошо.  
Дженсен вздрагивает, оборачиваясь к неслышно подошедшему Джареду. Сердце ёкает и тут же заходится бешеным ритмом, а дыхание моментально сбивается. Не совсем соображая, что делает, Дженсен наводит камеру на Джареда и делает снимок. От вспышки тот жмурится, отступая назад, а Дженсен хмыкает.  
– Чёрт, ты лишил меня зрения, мы теперь проиграем! Ну-ка, исцели меня сейчас же! – Джаред отодвигает камеру от лица Дженсена и, обхватив его одной рукой за талию, притягивает к себе. На этот раз в его действиях нет того животного напора и страсти, что днём. Джаред нежен, глаза его закрыты, и он наощупь находит шею Дженсена свободной рукой, зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, пуская мурашки по позвоночнику. Дженсен пытается дышать ровно, но кого он обманывает? Чёрт бы побрал этого альфу! Они оба будут жалеть об этом, Дженсен уверен на все сто процентов, но он не в силах больше сопротивляться. Ладно. Ладно! Он хочет этого!   
Он первым тянется навстречу, пока их губы не соединяются в мягком, почти трепетном поцелуе. Джаред выдыхает, почти несмело касается языком нижней губы Дженсена, и у того прямо дыхание перехватывает. Блин, эти дурацкие рассказы про «волшебный» первый поцелуй типа правда? Почему Дженсен чувствует слабость в коленях? Почему хочется целовать и целовать Джареда, и позволять ему целовать себя снова и снова? И нет, не важно, что они как бы уже целовались, тогда это была животная страсть, гон и, да, все вытекающие. Первый поцелуй, Дженсен решает, именно этот.   
Их прерывает громкий свист, означающий, что командам пора становиться на поле. Джаред отстраняется, смотрит на Дженсена с улыбкой.  
– Я же сказал, что докажу, – говорит он.  
– Ты ещё ничего мне не доказал, – отвечает Дженсен, облизываясь.  
– Сохрани эту мысль до конца матча.  
Джаред разворачивается и уходит, а Дженсен как заворожённый, поднимает камеру и фотографирует его спину.  
В итоге их школа продувает пятнадцать-одиннадцать, а всё из-за тупых альф, которые вдруг возомнили себя даром господним. Они не хотели слушать Джареда или Тома, не следовали стратегии, и в итоге позорно проиграли. Команду тут же подбегают успокаивать болельщицы, будто им это действительно надо – ну, разве что Тому и Джареду, с которыми уже стоят Данниль и Сэнди. Дженсен и сам хочет подойти и поддержать Падалеки, но останавливается, когда видит, как его обнимает Сэнди, а он раскрывает руки шире и крепко стискивает её в объятьях. Дженсен чувствует, как его сердце сжимается, а в животе появляется очень неприятное ощущение, до жути похожее на ревность. Фу, нет, ещё чего!   
Дженсен правда думал, что они расстались, и довольно плохо, но то, что он видит перед собой – мало на это похоже. Особенно, когда Джаред прикрывает глаза и что-то шепчет Сэнди на ухо. Дженсен слегка дёргается, когда сталкивается взглядом с Джаредом, который вдруг хмурится. Надеясь, что это не из-за выражения его лица, которое очевидно выдаёт эмоции, Дженсен, чтобы сгладить впечатление, слабо улыбается и кивает, после чего разворачивается и уходит, стараясь затеряться в толпе.  
Он уверен, что у него получилось, но, очевидно, Джаред очень хочет его догнать. До спасительного выхода остаётся всего пара метров, когда тот ловит его за руку и разворачивает к себе.  
– Ты куда это собрался? – говорит он, запыхавшись. – Кто будет меня утешать после такого поражения?  
Дженсен спокойно освобождает руку от захвата Джареда и кивает на Сэнди.  
– Мне кажется, с этим у тебя уже всё в порядке, правда.   
Он снова пытается уйти, но останавливается, когда слышит за спиной смех Джареда. Развернувшись, он недоумённо вздёргивает одну бровь, Джаред видит его реакцию и смеётся ещё сильнее. Дженсен решает, что тот может и один повеселиться, а ему нужно домой. Вот прямо срочно. Однако Джаред берёт его за руку и ведёт куда-то под трибуны. Дженсен чисто из вредности упирается, но в конце концов позволяет прислонить себя спиной к скамьям. Джаред опирается руками поверх его плеч, хитро смотря сверху вниз, всё ещё улыбаясь, будто знает что-то такое, чего не знает Дженсен, и, честно говоря, это уже начинает его бесить.  
– Ну что?! – не выдерживает он, ловя себя на мысли, что ему нравится эта близость.  
– Ничего, – Джаред спокойно пожимает плечами. – Просто ты меня ревнуешь. Это мило. Ревнуешь же?  
Ревнует? Он? Его?   
– Не неси ерунду, хорошо? Если бы сам не видел игру, подумал, что тебе мячиком в голову прилетело.   
– Ревну-у-уешь!  
Дженсен раздражённо смотрит на развлекающегося Падалеки, а потом просто отворачивается, решив всячески игнорировать его абсурдные предположения. Но затем всё-таки не выдерживает и тихо бормочет себе под нос, но Джаред, разумеется, слышит:  
– Я чужих парней не ревную, ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Ревновать тебя Сэнди будет.  
Дженсен вздрагивает, когда Джаред щёлкает его по носу, почти больно, а потом притягивает его лицо ближе к своему, взявшись за подбородок пальцами.  
– Дурак ты, Эклз.  
И Джаред снова целует его так же, как час назад – неторопливо и щемяще-нежно. Дженсен только успевает чуть приоткрыть губы, когда Джаред углубляет поцелуй и начинает ласкать его язык. Дженсен медленно выдыхает, закрывает глаза и отвечает. Плевать на Сэнди, плевать на их чувства, плевать на всё, пока Джаред его целует так, как сейчас. Он забывает, что их может увидеть вся школа, все учителя, да пусть хоть на табло покажут – только бы это продолжалось! Он обхватывает руками шею Джареда, притягивая ещё чуть ближе, перемещает одну руку на затылок, перебирая волосы, и становится чуть более напористым – хочет заставить того запомнить это. Чтобы сегодня он не мог думать больше ни о чём другом, даже если чуть позже уйдёт с Сэнди. От этой мысли Дженсен случайно прикусывает нижнюю губу Джареда и тот тихо шипит, отстраняясь.  
– Упс, неловко получилось, прости, – тихо шепчет Дженсен, зализывая чуть припухшую губу.   
– Ничего, иди сюда...  
Джаред словно отпускает себя и уже не боится спугнуть, позволяет себе переместить руки немного ниже спины и наглаживает, сильно проводя ладонями по бокам.   
Они переводят дух, ловя воздух после затяжных поцелуев. Джаред всё время легонько касается своими губами его, словно не может перестать целовать, и Дженсен его прекрасно понимает. Может быть, у них есть проблемы в общении, но что касается близости, то тут всё настолько гладко, что даже исправлять нечего. Только совершенствовать. Да почаще. И подольше. Дженсен громко стонет, когда Джаред опускает одну руку ему на задницу, а вторую просовывает прямо под джинсы и трусы, крепко сжимая голую ягодицу. Вот тут-то Дженсен, несмотря на то, как ему хорошо в сильных руках альфы, вспоминает, что они находятся в публичном месте. Он в последний раз позволяет себе толкнуться навстречу, прежде чем берёт себя в руки. Джаред на удивление быстро приходит в себя и перемещает руки выше, хотя и не отпускает Дженсена окончательно – просто обнимает, утыкаясь подбородком в плечо, расслабленно покачивая их из стороны в сторону. Это заставляет улыбнуться и прижаться щекой к его шее. Всего на секундочку.  
– Ты знаешь, что все уже ушли?  
Он выбирается из объятий Джареда. Поле действительно уже опустело, а половина прожекторов выключена. Дженсен думал, что прошло всего минут пять – ну десять – с начала их поцелуя, а на деле выходит, что гораздо больше. Странно, что их никто не выгнал. Скорее всего, просто не заметили.   
Дженсен вылезает из-под трибун на зелёную траву и оглядывается вокруг.   
– Так странно тут все выглядит, когда никого нет.  
– Наш стадион смотрится гораздо лучше. Пойдём отсюда, мне что-то не хочется здесь находиться, – Джаред обводит взглядом поле, хмурясь, и почему-то это состояние тут же передаётся Дженсену.  
– Мне, правда, жаль, что вы проиграли. Вы с Томом отдувались за всю команду, это нечестно.  
– Ну зато хоть ты меня утешил. Неплохой выигрыш для меня, да?  
Дженсен улыбается и качает головой, когда Джаред ему подмигивает. Но потом он вспоминает, с чего всё это началось и снова начинает чувствовать себя некомфортно. Лучше, наверное, всё выяснить сразу. По крайней мере, Дженсен не любит, когда его держат за дурака.   
– Джаред, насчёт Сэнди...  
– Давай позже, хорошо? Может, сначала вернёмся на наше школьное поле? Мне сейчас нужно почувствовать родные стены.  
– Ну, можно. Только там нет стен, Джаред. Так, на всякий случай, если от тебя скрывали.  
– Заткнись, умник, – Джаред хмыкает и ведёт его к выходу.  
  
+++  
  
Уже стемнело, а они только подходят к школе – Джареду приспичило взять с собой что-нибудь перекусить – и располагаются прямо на траве посреди поля. Дженсен пьёт кока-колу из стаканчика, пока Джаред набивает живот бургерами из соседней забегаловки, а когда заканчивает, то валится на спину и кладёт руки за голову, блаженно вздыхая. Жизнь, судя по выражению его лица, удалась на все сто. Кому нужна победа? Главное – набить желудок. И, как Джаред выразился чуть раньше, у него есть «приз» – Дженсен.  
– Так вот, – Дженсен прочищает горло, пряча смущение и неловкость за глотком колы, – Сэнди. Она тебя простила, да?  
Он следит за эмоциями Джареда и с удивительным волнением ждёт его ответа. Тот, вздохнув, поворачивается к нему, укладывается на бок.  
– Нет, вообще-то, до того как ты стал изображать из себя Отелло, она как раз говорила мне, что поддержит меня и постарается принять всё, что сейчас происходит. Несмотря ни на что, мы с ней всё ещё друзья.   
– Не изображал я!.. Ладно. А что происходит?  
– Ну, ты, я... Всё вот это, – Джаред обводит рукой пространство между ними и словно смущается.  
– О... Ого.   
Джаред кивает, и они оба молчат. Дженсен смотрит в землю, ковыряя пальцем траву.  
– Мне кажется, прежде чем чему-то быть, двоим людям нужно хотя бы начать нормально общаться. Ну, знаешь там, дружба и всё такое.  
– То есть, ты хочешь только дружить?   
Неужели Джаред думал, что всё будет легко и просто?  
– Вот видишь, ты меня даже не слышишь. Я говорю – для начала нужно стать друзьями, а потом я не знаю, что будет.  
Они какое-то время молчат, видимо, Джаред обдумывает его слова. Переглянувшись, они поднимаются с травы, собирают разбросанные салфетки, и тут Джаред, наконец, подаёт голос:  
– Но, надеюсь, друзьями с привилегиями, да? Правда? Дженсен, ну серьёзно? – он смотрит такими умоляющими глазами, что Дженсен еле сдерживает смех, оставаясь серьёзным.  
– Падалеки, я прямо польщён. Что заставило тебя так резко передумать?  
Его давно волновал этот вопрос, но просто так спросить он не решался, а сейчас можно попробовать перевести это в шутку, и ситуация кажется менее неловкой.   
– Один опыт, оказывается, может сильно изменить человека. Не ты ли был всегда по девочкам?  
– А я и сейчас по девочкам, – Джаред со смехом притягивает Дженсена к себе, пока не охает от прилетевшего колена прямо по... ну да, по яйцам. Он, разумеется, не треснул со всей силы – всё-таки не настолько жестокий – но приятного всё равно мало.  
– Ох, я такой неловкий, прости. Больно, да? – Дженсен изображает глубокое раскаяние, пока Джаред тихонько поскуливает, складываясь пополам, держась обеими руками за промежность. – Ничего, это было заслужено, сам знаешь.  
Но тот продолжает скулить, явно выпрашивая, чтобы его пожалели по-настоящему. Дженсен вздыхает.  
– Ну ладно, прости, правда, – он кладёт руку альфе на спину и успокаивающе поглаживает, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Может, он всё же не рассчитал силы?  
Джаред сразу поднимает голову и делает печальное лицо:  
– Поцелуешь, чтобы прошло?   
– Фу, Джаред!  
– Ну пожа-а-алуйста, так же и правда пройдёт скорее!  
– Сам целуй!  
– У меня все рёбра на месте, я не дотянусь, – Джаред бы ещё ресницами захлопал.  
– Ну, тогда я с удовольствием в этом помогу.  
– Что, правда? – он аж замирает, распахивая глаза.  
– Ага, выдерну тебе сейчас пару рёбер! – Дженсен шлёпает его по спине, ухмыляясь.  
– Ты злыдень, – Джаред отворачивается и не видит, как Дженсен закатывает глаза.  
– Ага, хорошо, как скажешь. А ещё мне пора домой.  
Он ждёт, когда Джаред повернёт к нему голову, а затем целует его в лоб.  
– В качестве компенсации, – объясняет он.   
– Эй, подожди, давай я хоть провожу? – Джаред с тяжелым вздохом подбирает оброненный им пакет.  
– Джаред, у меня есть яйца. Я и сам справлюсь, – Дженсен с улыбкой салютует ему и направляется к выходу с поля.


	15. Chapter 15

  
Эти их «попытки быть друзьями» продолжаются уже несколько недель. Джаред утаскивает с тарелки Дженсена еду в столовой, подкладывает на сиденье в классе кнопки и ржёт в ответ на злобные взгляды. Иногда притаскивает ему сладости, встречает по дороге в школу или провожает после, просто пожимая плечами и объясняя это тем, что «друзья всегда так делают!». Правда, его веселье быстро сходит на «нет», когда Дженсен подключается к игре: прижимается к нему, елозит по его телу (во время занятий физкультурой), кладёт руку на бедро или смотрит на его губы так, словно вот-вот нападёт с поцелуями! А потом лишь невинно хлопает ресницами и пожимает плечами:  
– Друзья ведь всегда так делают!  
Как-то раз Джаред не выдерживает и, когда Дженсен просит выйти из класса, отпрашивается следом. Миссис Спаун подозрительно смотрит на него, но отпускает. Дженсен в туалете, моет руки, замечает его и через секунду оказывается прижатым к стене. Джаред беспорядочно целует его шею, ключицы, подбородок, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе, а Дженсен вяло сопротивляется.  
– Не говори только, что друзья так делают, – хрипит тот, всё-таки отталкивая его от себя и смотря потемневшими глазами.   
– Именно так друзья и делают, – кивает Джаред, пытаясь добраться до пояса Дженсена, но тот шагает в сторону, качая головой.  
– С Томом ты тоже так делаешь? – черти в его глазах пляшут джигу, а Джаред разочарованно стонет, отступая, сдаваясь.  
– Ладно. Прости, просто… что ты со мной делаешь, Дженсен?  
– Я с тобой дружу, а вот что ты делаешь, я не знаю, – он хмыкает, хлопает Джареда по заднице и быстро выходит из туалета, оставляя его один на один с проблемами, мыслями и стояком.   
Тем же вечером Джаред разговаривает с Томом, сидя на столике в парке. Они пьют пиво, ковыряют перочинными ножиками деревянную столешницу и, в общем, ведут себя как обычно.  
– Так что, у вас с омегой, типа, всё серьёзно? Я смотрю, вы прямо зажигаете, как на танцполе. Рокс со своими приятелями… – Том чуть запинается, похоже, ему сложно привыкнуть к тому, что они с Джаредом больше не входят в их число. – …Просто локти кусают, как хотят добраться до него, но ты всё время поблизости.  
– Кто сказал, что они хотят подобраться к Дженсену? – хмурится Джаред.  
– Слышал Стюарта, он разговаривал с кем-то, не видел. Они так недовольны тем, что «их бывший лидер пе'веметнулся во в’важеский лагерь», – Том активно изображает пальцами кавычки, картавя, как это делает Стюарт.   
Джаред фыркает, качая головой.   
Да, они с Дженсеном «заключили договор», но его это как-то не очень устраивает. Ну, то есть, устраивает… относительно. Ему хочется большего, много большего, особенно, когда Дженсен нарочно провоцирует, доводит до грани, а потом просто… «ну ведь друзья так забавляются». Джареда ведёт от всего этого – Дженсена хочется до одурения, и не только в сексуальном смысле – с ним весело, интересно, забавно! Джаред чувствует себя идиотом из-за того, что раньше этого не замечал. Он, конечно, не стал лучше относиться к другим омегам, но, по крайней мере, больше не рычит на них, когда те появляются в поле его зрения или разговаривают с Дженсеном. Был даже момент, когда в столовой какой-то пацан наступил Джареду на ногу, и в любое другое время от того не осталось бы мокрого места, но тут Джаред просто… ухмыльнулся, пожал плечами и пропустил пацана к стойке с овощами. Ответный взгляд Дженсена был таким ярким, что Джаред даже загордился собой.  
– Ты где витаешь? – Том машет рукой перед его носом. – Только не говори, что думаешь об этом омеге. Нет? Надеюсь, в твоих мыслях нет ничего рейтингового?  
– Да нет там ничего! В смысле, ну… нет. И у нас ничего не «серьёзно». Мы решили попробовать быть друзьями. Ну, понимаешь, общаться нормально.  
– Нормально? Это, по-вашему, нормально? Слава богу, мы с тобой так не общаемся. А то мне было бы очень некомфортно с твоим языком, вылизывающим мои гланды…  
Джаред так давится пивом, что, кажется, оно даже через нос идёт. Том ржёт, хлопая его по спине, пока он не приходит в себя.  
– Ну, спасибо.  
– Да всегда пожалуйста, брат. Друзья, ведь, для того и нужны, – Том хитро ухмыляется.   
Джаред смотрит на него, сощурив глаза:  
– Вы с ним поладите. С учётом того, что вы мыслите одинаково, то обязательно.  
– Э-э-э, нет, приятель, я пас.  
– Дай ему шанс.  
Том молчит, но и не сопротивляется.  
На следующий день Том припирает Дженсена к шкафчикам, нависая над ним страшным утёсом. Джаред стоит достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать, что говорит друг, и чтобы видеть реакцию Дженсена. Тот словно перестаёт дышать на мгновение, в глазах явно плещется страх, он поворачивает голову в сторону Джареда, словно прося вмешаться, но Джаред не двигается с места, доверяя Тому.  
– Знаешь, что? – начинает Том, и Дженсен, сглотнув, опять смотрит на него. – Не знаю, что он в тебе нашёл и как ты заставил его измениться – задница у тебя такая волшебная, или правда нравится с тобой разговаривать, но ладно. Живи пока, омега.  
И Том улыбается, хлопнув Дженсена по плечу. Тот, очевидно, не может найти в себе сил удивиться и снова поворачивается к Джареду, который просто неловко улыбается, прикусив губу. Данниль рядом с ним тоже ухмыляется.  
– Эй, на этом моменте предполагается, что ты скажешь что-нибудь в ответ, – говорит Том.  
– Ага, – выдыхает Дженсен.   
Том, видимо, удовлетворённый этим, подходит к Данниль и Джареду, и они вместе уходят в сторону раздевалок. Джаред напоследок оборачивается и подмигивает Дженсену.

+++

  
Вечером они сидят у Джареда в спальне – доделывают доклад – презентация уже завтра. Джаред нервничает, Дженсен цепляется к каждой фразе. Они успевают два раза поругаться и помириться. Джаред даже на маму прикрикнул, когда она в сотый раз сунулась к ним позвать ужинать. «Всё потом – сначала дело». Он даже согласен с мистером Занудой, хотя, когда тот в очередной раз решает поменять фотки для слайдов, он просто закрывает файл, строгим голосом говоря не трогать. Это почти приводит к очередной ссоре, но у него в животе очень громко урчит. Дженсена смеётся и разрешает им небольшой перерыв. После ужина дело движется живее – они работают слаженнее и завершают всё где-то за час, после чего Дженсен спешит домой, но, как настоящий контрол-фрик, наверняка будет ещё полночи репетировать текст.   
Перед сном Джаред отсылает ему сообщение: «Закрой файл и ложись спать! Мы завтра всех порвём, обещаю!». Он смеётся над ответом: «Ты поставил камеры в моей комнате? Извращенец!».   
«Ага, даже знаю, что на тебе надето».   
«Скорее, как я раздет...»   
«М-м-м. А ты полностью раздет?»  
«Спокойной ночи, Джаред»  
«Засранец»  
Подумаешь, он теперь слегка возбуждён, зато Дженсен вроде успокоился.  
Но на следующий день тот всё равно паникует – каждые две секунды одёргивает рукава рубашки, барабанит пальцами по бедру и крутит головой. Когда Джаред подходит, он хватает его за руку и тащит в актовый зал, ругая за несуществующее опоздание.   
Они забегают сразу за кулисы – на сцене вовсю выступают Чад и Ники, и Джаред недовольно смотрит на Дженсена – зря торопил. Тот просто отмахивается, начиная ходить из стороны в сторону, сжимая в руках свой «Счастливый» блокнот.  
– Я нервничаю.   
– Слушай, ну слушай! – Джаред не выдерживает, просто хватает его за плечи и разворачивает к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. – Мы, что, зря трахались… – глаза Дженсена становятся, как у домовёнка Добби из Гарри Поттера, и Джаред спешит добавить: – да с докладом я имею в виду! С ним мы трахались два месяца, чтобы сейчас всё прое… чёрт. Слушай, всё нормально, ладно?  
Дженсен неуверенно кивает, сглатывая.  
– Если не можешь ничего говорить, просто переключай слайды, у нас их там много накопилось. Говорить буду я, окей?  
– А если мистер Харрис спросит меня о чём-нибудь?  
– Ответишь! – Джаред улыбается и, не успев сообразить, что делает, притягивает Дженсена к себе и обнимает. – Ты же умный.  
– Ты тоже, – выдыхает Дженсен ему в плечо, заметно расслабляясь.  
– Я знаю, а ещё я неотразимый, шикарный, ты меня хочешь и вообще, наш выход, – Джаред слышит похвалы мистера Харриса и довольный гул в зале, сопровождающий уходящих со сцены Чада и Никки.   
Дженсен, ещё раз вздохнув и отстранившись от Джареда, выпрямляет спину, и когда их объявляют, первым выходит на сцену.   
Джаред начинает с рассказа о том, какими были отношения между альфами и омегами раньше, рассуждает вслух, как так случилось, что они изменились, понижает голос, неловко говоря, что и сам до недавнего времени считал всех омег… в общем, нехорошими. Из зала доносится какой-то непонятный гул, но мистер Харрис быстро всех успокаивает, и Джаред продолжает – оборачивается к Дженсену, якобы за поддержкой, и ловит удивлённый, но восхищённый взгляд, когда говорит о ещё одном интересном факте, который они не обсуждали:  
– Раньше была традиция – альфа, когда находил свою «пару», делал на левой руке татуировку-рукав с двумя яркими деталями, символизирующими его и его вторую половину. Когда в семье появлялся ребёнок, детали прибавлялись, и это было на всю жизнь. Со временем традиции поменялись, про это забыли. Верность теперь выражается обручальными кольцами, которые можно потерять или легко снять при разводе. Раньше само это понятие было чем-то абсурдным.  
– Это очень интересная информация, – говорит мистер Харрис, закатывая рукав своего пиджака, демонстрируя всем виноградную лозу, обвивающую руку от запястья до плеча, и четыре грозди ярко-фиолетового цвета.   
Кто-то в зале охает, когда он указывает на грозди и комментирует каждую как «Я, мой партнёр и наши дети».   
Джаред прикусывает губу, смотрит на Дженсена, затем, получив кивок от преподавателя, заканчивает их доклад словами о взаимопонимании и восприятии, о которых они разговаривали с мамой прошлым вечером.   
Из зала доносятся редкие аплодисменты и подбадривающие выкрики вперемешку с недовольным гудением.   
– Я смотрю, мнение поменялось кардинально, – мистер Харрис переводит взгляд от Джареда к Дженсену и обратно. – Что послужило толчком?  
Джаред пожимает плечами:  
– Пять стадий, – отвечает он.   
Дженсен больно пихается в бок локтем.   
– То есть? – мистер Харрис выглядит очень удивлённым. – Может, Дженсен хочет ответить?  
– Нет, – Дженсен мотает головой, строго глядя на Джареда.  
– Это... сложно объяснить.   
– Ну ладно, – учитель довольно улыбается и кивает. – Думаю, это тянет на «отлично». Поздравляю.  
Он пожимает им руки и приглашает следующую пару на сцену.   
Оказавшись за кулисами, Джаред, наконец, облегчённо вздыхает.   
– Я крут! Мы круты! Да? – он оборачивается к Дженсену.  
– Пять стадий? – ехидно спрашивает тот.  
– Этот жираф покорил меня, – Джаред довольно выпячивает подбородок. – Ну, согласись, я был крут.  
– Ага.  
– Поцелуй в знак победы?   
Дженсен закатывает глаза и, продолжая ухмыляться, уходит из-за кулис.  
– Ну Дженсен, мы же не в засос, так, по-дружески! – забавляется Джаред, следуя за ним в зал.  
  
+++  
  
– Слушай, не хочешь после уроков пойти ко мне? – спрашивает Джаред, опираясь о стену рядом со шкафчиком Дженсена, пока тот достаёт учебники для следующего занятия.   
– Эм… мы, вроде, уже защитили доклад... – голос Дженсена звучит чуть недоумённо.  
– Посмотрим кино… попкорн там, и всё такое. Отметим нашу пятёрку. Но если ты занят или не хочешь...  
– Я приду, – перебивает Дженсен, закрывая шкафчик. Он игриво закусывает губу, смотрит на Джареда. – Дружеская встреча, да?  
– Ох, боже, дай мне терпения. Да, Дженсен, чисто дружеское свидание. Как скажешь.  
И он сдерживает своё слово. Дженсен приходит к нему вечером, и единственный контакт, который Джаред себе позволяет – это объятие на прощание. Ведь рука, лежащая на спинке дивана позади Дженсена на протяжении всего фильма не считается, правда?  
  
+++  
  
Двадцать третьего декабря в школе устраивают настолько отстойную дискотеку, что Джаред, находясь в зале, полном обряженных в маскарадные костюмы учеников, едва удерживается от разочарованного стона. Такого ужаса не было даже в прошлом году – вечеринку организовывали, согласовываясь со вкусами учащихся. А сейчас ощущение, что никого ни о чём не спросили, просто сказали прийти в дурацких костюмах и масках и включили идиотскую музыку, решив, что это писк моды. Насчёт писка Джаред согласен – он готов уши закрывать, лишь бы не слышать доносящиеся из колонок завывания какой-то девицы.   
Толпа, как ни странно, довольно плотная, и это навивает мысли о том, что либо у всех здесь собравшихся нет ни капли вкуса, либо они просто где-то втихаря пьют или курят.   
Джаред тоже не против чего-нибудь принять, чтобы ему стало хоть капельку веселее. Тот факт, что несколько минут назад он упустил из виду Дженсена, его тоже совсем не радует. То есть, нет, разумеется, Дженсен не обязан всё своё время проводить с ним, но без него как-то… скучно.  
Его толкают в плечо, и Джаред уже готов разразиться злобной тирадой, но встречается взглядом с довольным, явно уже навеселе Томом.  
– Чувак, только не говори, что и ты нашёл, где поживиться, а мне не сказал! – Джаред закатывает глаза, когда Том, глумливо хихикая, притягивает к себе не менее весёлую Данниль.   
– Свалим отсюда, пока этот отстой не превратился в вечер конкурсов и трезвой «бутылочки»!   
Джаред полностью согласен, вот только куда идти?  
– У Генри Роджерсона предки укатили на Рождество на Гавайи, а его оставили одного, потому что «он плохо себя вёл». Чувак воспользовался шансом и устроил вечеринку, которая далеко не такая отстойная. Приглашаются все!  
– Откуда знаешь?  
– Слышал. Так ты идёшь? – Том уже разворачивается вместе с Данниль к выходу. Джаред кивает, но на мгновение хмурится.  
– Надо Дженсена найти, – говорит он.   
Том иронично закатывает глаза, а Данниль довольно улыбается.  
– Так он уже у выхода. Они с Сэнди ждут, мы только тебя искали.  
– А, хорошо, – Джаред кивает и идёт за друзьями, и только потом до него доходит: – Стоп, что? Дженсен и Сэнди?  
– Не переживай, не думаю, что они перегрызут друг другу глотки, там Чад с ними, – хмыкает Данниль, но это ничуть не успокаивает, пока они пробираются через толпу к выходу. А потом Джаред ловит взгляд и улыбку Дженсена и мгновенно забывает о том, что что-то где-то «не так».  
Музыку из дома Генри слышно уже в начале улицы, толпа развлекается даже на лужайке – поливают друг друга из шланга, бросаются пустыми стаканчиками и кричат, едва ли не громче музыкальной установки.   
Джаред с приятелями входят в дом и тут же направляются на кухню, где стоят несколько огромных бочонков пива.  
– Ура! Вечеринка! – вопит Том.   
Джаред ухмыляется, принимая полный пены стакан из рук друга, и смотрит на немного потерянного Дженсена.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Не привык к такого рода праздникам, – пожимает плечами тот, но улыбается, отчего все тревоги покидают Джареда – он забивает и просто наслаждается вечером. Правда, кайф обламывают вошедшие в кухню бывшие приятели, которые довольно скалятся, глядя на Дженсена.  
– Так-так-так. Смотрите, какой подарочек на Рождество пожаловал! – гадко ухмыляется Рокс, становясь за спиной Дженсена. Джаред напрягается всем телом, готовый напасть в любую секунду. Том хмурится, глядя на Рокса и Морриса, но те только самодовольно скалятся и медленно нарезают круги вокруг стола, точно голодные акулы. Их всего двое, так что вряд ли они станут нападать прямо здесь и сейчас – силы явно не на их стороне, но они могут… потом.   
– Развлекаетесь, детки? – ухмыляется Моррис за спиной у Джареда.  
Ничего оригинального в голову не приходит, поэтому Джаред только недовольно рычит на парней, отчего те заливаются лающим смехом, а затем, бросив красноречивый взгляд на Дженсена, выходят из кухни. Том что-то бурчит в стакан с пивом, Данниль его успокаивает, а Дженсен вопросительно смотрит на Джареда.  
– Значит, так, – Джаред делает один внушительный глоток пива и, вздохнув, говорит: – ты не отходишь от меня ни на шаг, чтобы не было!..  
– Пф, – закатывает глаза Дженсен, допивает своё пиво и, «мило» улыбнувшись, уходит в гостиную со словами «Я – танцевать».   
– Дженсен! Блин, Дженсен! – Джаред смотрит ему вслед, абсолютно ничего не понимая.  
– Оставь его, Джаред, – Данниль гладит его по плечу, – здесь полно народу, не думаю, что придурки затеют драку.  
– Тебе легко говорить, – бурчит Джаред, предчувствуя неладное.   
Спустя где-то час и ещё несколько стаканов пива – Джаред категорически отказывается от чего-то крепче – он всё-таки решает найти Дженсена, потому что, ну, в самом деле! Друзья не бросают в беде! И да, Джаред в беде – ему скучно и хочется внимания, и ещё немного в туалет. И неважно, что с ним пытаются заигрывать Женевьев и Лорэн. Ну не хочется ему их. Кое-как отвязавшись от девушек, он ищет Дженсена, но тот нигде не находится, и это немного беспокоит. Джаред решает, что сначала всё-таки сходит по зову природы, а потом будет искать дальше. Не мог же Дженсен уйти, не попрощавшись?   
Он выходит из туалета, когда слышит какой-то грохот, будто в соседней комнате что-то роняют. Джаред бы подумал, что там уже развлекаются по полной, если бы не крики, вроде «Отпустите!» и «Сука!».   
Соображать он решает позже и вламывается в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Моррис и Рокс прижимают Дженсена к кровати – один держит за руки, второй сидит на бёдрах и лапает. Дженсен пытается сопротивляться и, похоже, до недавнего времени у него это неплохо получалось, потому что у Рокса на щеке зияет царапина, Моррис весь мокрый, а на полу осколки, кажется, вазы.   
В Джареде вскипает злость, адреналин зашкаливает, и он хватает Морриса, сидящего на Дженсене, за шкирку и как щенка оттаскивает на пол.  
– Эй! Я, кажется, предупреждал, что его нельзя трогать! – вырубить этого придурка оказывается проще, чем он думал – тот набрался так, что не победил бы даже ребёнка. Джаред оборачивается к Дженсену, намереваясь помочь с другим альфой, но Дженсен справляется и сам – замахивается и врезает Роксу прямо в нос. Тот взвывает, хватаясь за лицо, и откатывается к стене.   
Дженсен удивлённо смотрит сначала на свой кулак, затем на воющего альфу, потом на Джареда и удивлённо-радостно восклицает:  
– Ты видел, да? Ни хрена себе!  
Джаред резко и испуганно выдыхает, указывая Дженсену за спину, потому что Рокс поднимается, но Дженсен, для пьяного, реагирует очень быстро, и бьёт снова.  
– Сука! – воет Ронан, а Дженсен осторожно сползает с кровати и отступает к Джареду, вжимается в него спиной. Джаред кладёт ему руки на плечи и подталкивает к выходу.  
– Ты видел? Видел?   
– Ты мне нос сломал, сука! – рычит Рокс, разглядывая свои перемазанные кровью пальцы.   
Дженсен воодушевлённо, счастливо и очень пьяно смотрит на Джареда снизу вверх:  
– Я ему нос сломал! – он улыбается так, будто сообщает о чём-то невероятно радостном.   
– Чёрт, чувак, кажется, у меня встал, – бормочет в ответ Джаред, а Дженсен пьяно хихикает, снова прижимаясь к нему. – Я бы, знаешь, сейчас вот прямо тебе бы даже дал, – добавляет он шёпотом на ухо Дженсену, а затем смотрит на Рокса. – Чтобы я вас рядом с Дженсеном больше не видел!  
– Да пошёл ты! – огрызается Рокс, не предпринимая попыток наброситься снова.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Дженсен впихивает Джареда в соседнюю комнату с радостным смехом. Джаред не выглядит таким уж довольным, но Дженсену, на самом деле, как-то всё равно – его ведёт, ему хорошо, может быть, он даже летает… Он толкает Джареда на кровать и падает следом, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.  
– Ты что делаешь? – удивлённо выдыхает Джаред, когда Дженсен, практически мурлыча, трётся об него.  
– Я хочу пообщаться с другом. Друзья ведь общаются, да? А я соскучился, ты прятался от меня весь вечер.  
– Я прятался? – Джаред взвивается и, кажется, пытается сдвинуть с себя Дженсена — но ведь ему же так удобно! Джаред такой уютный и тёплый, на нём можно спать.  
– Ну ладно, я прятался, но я соскучился и больше не хочу прятаться, – он хихикает как-то совсем по-дурацки, но его это не волнует. На самом деле, его сейчас вообще мало что волнует. Ему просто нравится быть рядом с Джаредом, нравится ощущать тяжёлое дыхание на щеке, нравится водить руками по бокам и чувствовать, как Джаред напрягается. Они так издеваются друг над другом уже несколько недель и это, честно говоря, уже сидит в печёнках. Да, он сам предложил эту схему «давай попробуем сначала дружить», но ключевое слово-то – «сначала»!   
Сейчас в нём полно алкоголя, желания и смелости – чёрт, да он сломал нос альфе! – поэтому он хмыкает и, поднявшись на руках, медленно спускается вниз, стекает между ног Джареда, хватается за его ремень, быстро и ловко расстёгивает его и тянет «собачку» молнии вниз.   
– Дженсен, что ты… – задыхается Джаред, но Дженсен только шипит на него, не отрываясь от своего жизненно важного занятия. Он облизывается, глядя на очертания полувставшего члена под боксёрами и, кинув ехидный взгляд вверх, запускает руку под хлопок, заставляя Джареда заскулить и откинуть голову.   
Требуется всего несколько движений, чтобы член встал полностью, и Дженсен довольно ухмыляется, спуская трусы под яйца, продолжая двигать рукой вверх-вниз по стволу. Рот его наполняется слюной, так хочется наклониться, лизнуть головку, впустить глубже, почувствовать вкус… собственно, почему это должно оставаться неосуществлённым, Дженсен не знает, поэтому просто делает, как ему хочется. А когда слышит стон Джареда, то понимает, что делает всё правильно.   
Тяжесть и ощущение бархатной головки на языке торкает так, что Дженсену кажется – он плывёт куда-то, ему хочется больше, сильнее, поэтому он открывает рот, впуская член Джареда в себя, насколько может. Он никогда этого не делал раньше… ну, да, он видел видео в Интернете и пробовал забавляться со своей игрушкой, но ощущение настоящего, ощущение Джареда, заполняющего его, кружит голову похлеще алкоголя. Дженсен двигается назад, выпуская член изо рта с пошлым чмоканьем и, ещё раз хитро улыбнувшись ошарашено глядящему и тяжело дышащему Джареду, наклоняется обратно, берёт в рот, начинает сосать, втягивая щёки и играя языком. Он помогает себе рукой, потому что не взял бы до конца, как бы сильно не хотел, тем более, он чувствует, как узел Джареда набухает под пальцами, становится плотнее и больше. Дженсен стонет вокруг ствола и чувствует, как Джаред дрожит от наслаждения.  
– Дженсен, бля-а-а, Дженсе-е-ен! – скулит тот.   
Дженсен хмыкает, выпускает член изо рта и приникает губами к набухшему узлу, облизывает вокруг, надавливает языком, с удовольствием слушая, как Джаред пытается не выть. Когда он спускается с поцелуями к яйцам, Джаред уже на грани, его бёдра слегка подрагивают от напряжения, и Дженсен, взявшись одной рукой поглаживать мошонку, а другой натирать узел, накрывает губами головку и целует, присасывает и вылизывает щель, ощущая вкус естественной смазки.  
Джаред всё-таки взвывает, положив себе на лицо подушку и впившись в неё когтями, когда кончает. Дженсен отстраняется, продолжает поглаживать член, пока Джаред мощно выплёскивает семя себе на грудь и живот. Его ещё потряхивает, когда Дженсен наклоняется обратно и сцеловывает капли спермы с его тазовых косточек, снова проводя языком по узлу, заставляя задрожать. Затем он, ухмыляясь, укладывается на бок рядом с Джаредом, облокачивается рукой о кровать и убирает подушку с его лица.   
– Э-э-эй, всё хорошо? – он кусает губу, внезапно чувствуя себя неуверенно.   
Возможно, он просто чуть протрезвел.  
– Охренительно, – задушено отвечает Джаред.  
Улыбка растягивает губы, когда тот опускает руку на затылок Дженсена и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. Они недолго целуются, прежде чем Джаред тянется вниз к его ширинке, но Дженсен останавливает его.  
– Не сейчас, я в порядке. Просто давай вот так... – он поворачивается спиной к Джареду и закидывает его руку себе на живот, заставляя обнять.   
– Так что, маленькая ложечка, – Дженсен смеётся, но всё равно вопросительно хмыкает, ожидая продолжения. – Это значит – дружбу оставляем позади?  
– Почему?  
– Ну, знаешь, минет в твоём исполнении и прочее.  
– А что, друзья себя так не ведут? Я тут смотрел одно видео, и там это вполне было нормально, знаешь ли...  
Дженсен начинает ржать, когда Джаред переворачивает его на спину и щекочет. Он извивается, прося пощады. Джаред останавливается, только когда у Дженсена из глаз начинают течь слёзы.   
Но продолжает нависать над ним.  
– Больше, чем друзья, да?  
Дженсен с минуту смотрит на него серьёзно, а потом неуверенно кивает. Это стоит сделать хотя бы ради широкой улыбки Джареда – он наклоняется и целует его в губы. Будто скрепляет договор. Потом поворачивает Дженсена обратно в позу «маленькой ложечки» и шёпотом желает спокойной ночи. Дженсен довольно вздыхает, поуютнее устраиваясь в объятиях. Он счастлив, пьян и немного влюблён. Отличное сочетание чувств и прекрасные ощущения – тёплое и слегка щекотное дыхание Джареда у него на шее.  
Дженсен просыпается первым и в упор смотрит на сладко сопящего Джареда, соображая, что он чувствует по поводу случившегося вчера. Он был пьян, да, но нельзя сказать, будто не осознавал, что происходит. Он сделал то, чего ему хотелось очень давно, и в чём он до вчерашнего вечера не решался себе признаться. Просто выпустил своих «внутренних демонов», которые взяли всё на себя, и Дженсен бы соврал, если бы сказал, что он сожалеет или что ему не понравилось. Как ни странно, вовсе нет – ни капельки не сожалеет.   
Джаред просыпается, когда Дженсен уже садится на кровати, борясь с головной болью и тошнотой. Всё-таки пить он не умеет, некогда было научиться, а вчерашние несколько стопок текилы и пара бутылок пива сделали из него похотливого монстра. Опять-таки, не то, чтобы он жаловался. Да и Джаред, вроде, тоже ничуть не против – он обхватывает Дженсена за пояс и пытается притянуть к себе.  
– Ты куда собрался? – бормочет он куда-то Дженсену в бедро.  
– Вымыть рот ёршиком и утопиться в раковине, – не думая, отвечает Дженсен первое, что приходит в голову. – Вкус твоей спермы едва ли не ужаснее похмельной тошноты.  
– Вот неправда, моя сперма нормальная.  
– Ты её пробовал?  
Джаред фыркает и кусается, отчего Дженсен взвивается и вырывается из хватки, падая рядом на кровать, (и) подкладывая руку под голову. Теперь они лежат на одном уровне. У Джареда на лице такая яркая улыбка, что Дженсену даже завидно – его алкоголь вообще не берёт, да?   
– Фу, – Дженсен жмурится. – Прекрати так улыбаться, я ослепну.  
– Я буду заботиться о тебе, даже если ты ослепнешь, оглохнешь, станешь немым или тебе оторвёт руку, ногу или любую другую конечность, – обещает Джаред, и Дженсена начинает мутить.  
– Фу, – повторяет он, снова садясь. – Приводи себя в порядок, и пойдём отсюда.  
Джаред согласно кивает и корчит недовольную гримасу, дотрагиваясь пальцами до живота и соскабливая засохшую сперму. Дженсен морщится и отворачивается, а когда Джаред говорит, что оно ещё и чешется, то со словами «Ты отвратителен» выходит из комнаты, слыша, как Джаред кричит ему вслед:  
– Вчера ты так не думал, – и ржёт.  
Джаред быстро приводит себя в порядок, и уже через пять минут они спускаются вниз и сталкиваются в дверях с Данниль и Томом.  
– Какие люди! – с широкой улыбкой восклицает Данниль.   
Том хмурится и старательно не смотрит на них. Он и раньше мало обращал внимание на Дженсена, но сейчас это слишком очевидно, только вот почему?   
– Пойдёмте позавтракаем в кофейне? – предлагает Данниль.  
Джаред пожимает плечами, Дженсен думает о том, что он не ночевал дома – родители наверняка с ума сходят.  
– Нет, я пас, – говорит он, ловя взгляд Джареда. – Мне домой. Сро-о-очно.  
– Ладно, пойдёмте, нам всё равно по пути, – Данниль подхватывает Тома под руку, и они все вместе шагают вдоль аллеи.  
– Как оторвались? – спрашивает Джаред, передвигаясь в прискок.   
Данниль в ответ хмыкает, а Том бормочет что-то неразборчивое, но смотрит только себе под ноги – это уже становится подозрительным.   
– Хэй, чувак, что с тобой? – спрашивает Джаред, пытаясь остановить Тома.  
– У него моральная травма, – наигранно драматично говорит Данниль. – Он вчера искал тебя и зашёл к вам в комнату, когда вы были... ну, заняты, – она делает красноречивый жест рукой у лица, тыча в щёку языком так, что сразу становится понятно, чем они были заняты. Дженсен мгновенно вспыхивает, чувствуя, как жар заливает лицо и шею. Джаред затормаживает и едва не падает на ровном месте, а Том продолжает шагать вперёд.  
– Чувак! Вообще-то люди стучатся! – кричит Джаред вслед другу.  
– Вообще-то люди запирают дверь! – не оборачиваясь, отвечает тот.  
– У меня же из-за тебя больше никогда не встанет!  
– Вот кто бы говорил!  
– Кажется, они нам больше не нужны, а, Дженсен? – Данниль обхватывает его за плечи, прижимая к себе. – Что скажешь?  
– Да-а-а, – Дженсен справляется со смущением и ехидно ухмыляется Джареду, который, сощурив глаза, обходит его со спины, отодвигает Данниль и обхватывает руками, заставляя сложиться пополам от смеха.  
– Джаред, отпусти!  
– Нет, пока не скажешь, что я тебе нужен, – он обжигает дыханием шею, слегка прикусывает кожу и проходится языком, зацеловывая, и в этот момент хочется согласиться на всё на свете.  
– Ладно, ладно, нужен, доволен?   
– Да, – он разворачивает Дженсена к себе и собственнически целует, словно припечатывая слова. Они не целовались с прошлого вечера, и это кажется таким... здоровским. Дженсен вспоминает, что они не одни, только когда слышит довольные поскуливания стоящей рядом Данниль.  
– Сделайте так ещё раз, я почти кончила! – говорит она.  
Дженсен закатывает глаза, а Джаред начинает ржать. Подошедший Том хватает её за руку и, бросив короткое «Увидимся», уводит подальше, но Данниль всё равно посылает им воздушный поцелуй.  
  
+++  
  
До дома они идут в молчании, которое совсем не тяготит, даже наоборот. Дженсен исподтишка наблюдает за Джаредом, то и дело ловя на себе ответные взгляды.  
Через парадную дверь он идти не собирается, поэтому ведёт Джареда к большому старому платану, растущему на заднем дворе почти вплотную к дому. Он ни разу не экспериментировал, но, похоже, если забраться на дерево, то по толстой ветке можно с лёгкостью пробраться в комнату.  
– Подсадишь? – Дженсен кивает на дерево, и Джаред довольно фыркает.  
Вместо того чтобы помочь, Джаред прижимает его к стволу и начинает беспорядочно целовать то в шею, то в щёки, то в губы, как бы Дженсен не отворачивался. Хочется рассмеяться и расслабиться, получить удовольствие, но он только отталкивает Джареда от себя, смотрит на него хитрыми глазами, и фыркает:  
– Джаред! Мерзость!   
– Ну да ладно.  
– Ты меня всего обслюнявил, – он всё ещё забавляется обиженным выражением лица Джареда, и когда тот опускает голову, смотря себе под ноги, треплет его по волосам. – Подсади.  
Джаред складывает ладони «лодочкой», Дженсен наступает на них и, перекинув ногу через самую нижнюю ветку, оказывается на ней.   
– Напиши мне, если выживешь после встречи с родителями, – улыбается снизу Джаред, и Дженсен кивает, начиная карабкаться выше.   
Открыть окно и забраться в комнату оказывается проще, чем он думал, но как только он прикрывает окно, провожая уходящего Джареда взглядом, дверь в его комнату резко открывается, с громким стуком ударяясь о комод.  
Дженсен подскакивает на месте и оборачивается, глядя на родителей.  
– Ой, – он неловко улыбается, переступая с ноги на ногу. – Привет, ребята.   
– Дженсен Росс Эклз! – вскрикивает мама, и Дженсен едва удерживается, чтобы не поморщиться. Во-первых, он ненавидит, когда его называют полным именем. Во-вторых, когда мама злится, голос её поднимается на несколько децибел, и это ужасно, она же как баньши. – Что здесь происходит? Где ты был? Неужели было так сложно предупредить нас?   
– Простите, так вышло, – Дженсен внезапно чувствует себя маленьким нашкодившим ребёнком, которого сейчас отшлёпают и поставят в угол. Он в красках представляет себе это и давит улыбку. – Слушайте, я в порядке, я просто... в школе было так ужасно, поэтому мы пошли к приятелям, и там уже... в общем, ничего нелегального, клянусь!  
Отец молча прожигает его взглядом, а мама устало качает головой, словно не верит, а Дженсен даже на секунду не соврал. Недосказал много, но и не врал ведь!   
– Поэтому ты пробираешься в дом, как преступник? – спрашивает мама.  
– Ну, я ведь знал, что будут допросы... и я не хотел вас беспокоить, – такое чувство, что если он соврёт, то его нос вырастет и врежется в стену.   
– И кто это – мы?  
Дженсен мнётся недолго, прежде чем ответить, но всё же выдыхает:  
– Я, Джаред и другие альфы.  
– Снова этот альфа! – рычит отец, Дженсен закатывает глаза.   
– Слушайте, мы ведь уже обсуждали это, ладно? Не надо снова, – Дженсен передёргивает плечами, отходя, наконец, от окна. – Ничего серьёзного и страшного, окей?  
– Засос на шее – это тоже «ничего серьёзного»? – Дженсен холодеет, подходит к зеркалу, смотрит на шею и разочарованно стонет. Быть не может, он убьёт Джареда! Тот будет умирать мучительно и долго!  
Он думает, что ответить родителям, но в этот момент спасительным ветерком в комнату влетает МакКензи и, подпрыгнув, виснет у него на шее. Дженсен ухмыляется, глядя в яркие зелёные глаза.  
– Ты хорошо повеселился прошлой ночью? – спрашивает она.  
– Кензи, выйди, нам с Дженсеном нужно поговорить, – просит отец.  
– Не-е-ет! Я первая хочу с ним поговорить! – она только крепче обхватывает его шею.   
– Хорошо. Но, Дженсен, ты под домашним арестом до нового года! – кидает напоследок мама, и родители уходят из его комнаты, прикрыв дверь.   
Кензи улыбается настолько ярко, что не улыбнуться в ответ просто невозможно.  
– Ты моя маленькая спасительница, – Дженсен целует её в нос.  
– Ты мне будешь должен, когда я вырасту. Будешь прикрывать меня с моими бой-френдами перед родителями, как это делаю я, – она тычет пальцем в отметину на его шее и хихикает.  
– Я не... Джаред не... – Дженсен замолкает, качая головой. – Ты маленький чертёнок, ты знаешь об этом? Спасибо тебе.  
– Ты чем-то испачкал воротник, – она задумчиво указывает пальцем на белёсые потёки на вороте его свитера и уже тянется дотронуться, но Дженсен быстро отпускает её, заставляя спрыгнуть на ноги.  
– Не трогай, Мак! – кричит он и убегает в ванную.  
  
+++  
  
Позже, застирав одежду и наконец-то приняв душ, Дженсен растягивается на кровати с телефоном в руках. Он уже минут пять пишет и стирает сообщение Джареду. В конце концов, он отправляет простое:  
«Тебе не повезло, я выжил»  
«Сильно ругались?» – от текста Джареда веет чем-то, отдалённо напоминающим заботу и беспокойство, что до сих пор заставляет Дженсена разрываться – с одной стороны приятно, а с другой как-то странно слышать это от человека, который ещё пару месяцев назад хотел его уничтожить. Да, очень многое поменялось с тех пор, особенно после вчерашней ночи, но ему всё равно ещё нужно привыкнуть к тому, что Джаред может за него волноваться.  
«Кензи меня спасла. Но предки всё-таки от тебя не в восторге, чувак»  
«Ну вот, значит они не отдадут мне твою руку, сердце, задницу и рот? »  
«Ты не волк, Падалеки, ты – свинья!» – Дженсен ржёт, отсылая сообщение, и переворачивается на живот.  
«Да ладно, ты всё равно от меня тащишься. Но серьёзно, твой рот... Не могу вспоминать… сразу стояк)".  
Дженсен чувствует, как краснеет, и быстро печатает в ответ, не желая, чтобы Джаред развивал эту тему:   
«Тогда перестань вспоминать!»  
«Звучит так, будто ты жалеешь об этом. Жалеешь?» – Джаред отвечает почти моментально.  
«Блин, нет, конечно. Но… Давай, мы не будем это обсуждать?» Он не хочет обижать Джареда, но и от таких разговоров как-то не по себе.  
«Хорошо. Я понял. А что, если в следующий раз это сделаю я?»  
Дженсен стонет в подушку. Джаред продолжает говорить об этом, и он представляет себе это, да. Чёрт, довольно горячо. Он даже немного трётся пахом о покрывало, но усилием воли заставляет себя прекратить. Нельзя вестись на провокацию!   
«Прекрати. Да и в следующий раз мы увидимся только после нового года. Я под домашним арестом»  
«Чувак, ты серьёзно? Вот облом! Том устраивает вечеринку на новый год, я думал, мы там будем!(»  
Дженсен тоже расстраивается, только сейчас осознавая, как долго будет сидеть дома в одиночестве. Вряд ли родители пустят к нему Джареда. Он представляет выражение их лиц, если он пойдёт просить об этом.   
«Я тоже не думал, что так тупо проведу новый год. На вечеринку меня точно не отпустят»  
«Почему твои родители меня так не любят? Я же чудо!»  
«Да уж, ты скорее заноза в заднице»  
«Я думал, тебе это нравится »  
«Я больше тебе не отвечаю! Увидимся через неделю, друг!»  
Он смеётся, когда Джаред присылает жалобное «Нееет! Только не друг, только не опять. Я больше не буду, правда, ну Дженсен!»   
Дженсен мучает его минут пятнадцать своим молчанием, пока Джаред закидывает его сообщениями. Но потом всё равно отвечает. Неделю без общения с Джаредом он и сам не протянет. Это ж надо было так подсесть.


	17. Chapter 17

  
Джаред честно старается не скучать по Дженсену, но он просто ужасен в этом. Они и раньше могли не видеться по несколько дней, но знание того, что сейчас не смогут, даже если захотят, убивает. Это как когда – стоит стоматологу запретить есть пару часов из-за поставленной пломбы, то сразу начинает хотеться, даже если до этого не был голоден.   
Том уже достал подкалывать всякий раз, когда Джаред проверяет телефон на наличие новых сообщений. Словно стоит ему пропустить хоть одно, то мир рухнет. Данниль только смеётся над ним и говорит, что у него «Дженсеномания». Дурацкое слово, но Дженсену нравится, он даже предлагает «Дженсенофилию», когда Джаред пишет ему об этом. Да, он теперь почти о каждом своём шаге сообщает. Наверное, мама будет не очень довольна, когда увидит, сколько денег он потратил на звонки и сообщения всего за два дня. Но он просто пытается развлекать Дженсена, прекрасно понимая, как ему должно быть скучно дома одному.   
Джаред составляет небольшой список фильмов, которые Дженсен должен посмотреть, раз уж всё равно ничего не делает – тот безумно отстал от жизни в плане кинематографа – так что в первый же день он смотрит сразу пять, и три они обсуждают прямо в ходе просмотра. Это весело, хоть у Джареда под конец разговора и болит ухо. На следующий день Дженсен жалуется, что никак не может найти вторую часть Бэтмена, и Джаред проводит утро в поисках диска в ближайших торговых центрах, потому что его нужно увидеть! В основном, ради Хита Леджера, но всё же. Он прикрепляет к коробке с диском стикер с поздравлением с рождеством, надеясь, что это не будет выглядеть слишком отстойно.   
Дальше его ждёт задача посложнее – уговорить Данниль отнести диск в дом Дженсена. Та, естественно, не против, но она просто не может упустить момент поиздеваться над ним, и заставляет умолять. Чего не сделаешь ради короткого «спасибо» от Дженсена позже вечером.   
На третий день ближе к ночи он решает – никаких больше сообщений и звонков. Мужик он или кто? Ну, правда! Четырнадцатилетние девчонки и то меньше переписываются с подружками.   
Он справится!   
Через сорок минут он кидает камешки в окно Дженсена, привлекая его внимание. Тот выглядывает через минуту, лохматый и в большой футболке с Титаником на груди.   
– Хей! Крутая футболка, дашь поносить?  
– Иди к чёрту, – Дженсен пытается привести в порядок волосы, но бросает это занятие как не приносящее результатов. Ну и правильно, Джаред считает, что он очарователен. Стоп, что? Нет, он вовсе так не считает, просто не выспался!   
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– К тебе пришёл.  
– Спасибо, кэп. Серьёзно, Джаред, мог бы просто позвонить.   
Как он, оказывается, скучал по тому, как Дженсен закатывает глаза в ответ на его глупые поступки.  
– Ну ты же отказываешься скинуть мне свои фотки, вот я и пришёл сам – посмотреть.  
– Нормальные фотки я могу скинуть, а вот те, которые ты просишь – нет!   
– Динамщик!  
Джаред широко ухмыляется, глядя вверх – даже шёпотом переругиваться намного круче, чем по телефону. А ещё, когда Дженсен улыбается ему в ответ, дико хочется его поцеловать. Джаред смотрит на дерево и думает, выдержит ли то его вес и сможет ли он забраться более-менее бесшумно, чтобы родители не засекли.   
Дженсен, видимо, понимает, что он задумал.  
– Даже не думай! – шипит он. – Разбудишь родителей, и мне крышка!  
– Ну, Дже-е-енсен, – Джаред скулит, понимая, что не сделает этого, раз Дженсен просит. Но это не мешает ему развлечься. – О, прекрасная Рапунцель! Скинь мне тогда свои роскошные локоны, и я заберусь по ним, и подарю тебе волшебный поцелуй! О-о-о, как я скуча-а-аю, о, что за свет я вижу на балконе... Я так скучаю по те-е-е...  
Он затыкается на полуслове, а Дженсен резко прекращает смеяться, когда свет на крыльце загорается, и кто-то открывает замок. Они оба замирают, смотрят друг на друга большими от ужаса глазами.   
Дженсен быстро кивает ему в сторону забора, скрытого кустами, и Джаред кидается к нему, замечая напоследок, как Дженсен поспешно закрывает окно. Уже с той стороны ограды он слышит, как кто-то, скорее всего отец Дженсена, выходит из дома и топчется на месте, спрашивая, кто здесь. Джаред не останавливается, зная, что тот может его учуять, и удирает подальше.   
Уже перед самым домом он получает сообщение:  
«Ты псих!»  
«Я тоже от тебя без ума»   
Он пробирается в свою комнату как можно тише, стараясь не разбудить маму.  
  
+++  
  
Джаред думал заскочить к Дженсену и на следующий день, спеть ещё серенад, но мама решает, что ему пора вспомнить об обязанностях единственного мужчины в доме. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы доставать Дженсена, он несколько дней подряд работает по списку, составленному мамой – починить то, подлатать это, собрать здесь, выбросить там.   
Даже переписки с Дженсеном из-за этого сокращаются, потому что он только к вечеру валится на кровать с телефоном и пишет что-нибудь, но чаще всего не дожидается ответа, мгновенно вырубаясь. По утрам он отсылает парочку сообщений, прежде чем уйти помогать маме, кажется решившей, что новый год нужно встречать с новым домом.   
Свободно вздохнуть получается только за день до вечеринки Тома, на которую Джареду не так уж хочется идти – Дженсена там не будет. Он писал об этом, но Дженсен упорно гонит его повеселиться на балу, раз уж он столько дней качественно изображал Золушку.   
Джаред невесело фыркает, сокрушаясь, что его принц всё равно не явится – не для кого будет терять крохотную туфлю.  
Плюс ко всему, будет «ну очень весело» остаться единственным нецелованным, когда часы пробьют двенадцать. Желающих, конечно, можно найти, но сам Джаред абсолютно в этом не заинтересован.   
Тому, кого хочет (поцеловать), он пишет сообщения, сидя на полу в углу, опершись о стену и лениво потягивая пиво.  
«У Тома, конечно, круто, но мне скучно. Может, ты сбежишь ко мне сюда?»  
Дженсен, естественно, отказывается, послушный мальчик. Джареду от этого становится ещё тоскливее.   
Данниль находит его в таком состоянии, сразу понимая, в чём причина – присаживается рядом прямо на пол, пихает Джареда в плечо.  
– Твоё лицо кислее лимонного тоника, который сварганил на кухне Чад.   
– Спасибо.  
– Почему ты здесь? – вкрадчиво спрашивает Данииль. Джаред недоумённо на неё смотрит.  
– Потому что это вечеринка Тома? Он мой друг, он пригласил меня, праздник и всё такое, – Джаред обводит помещение бутылкой.  
– Нет, Джаред, – Данниль коротко смеётся и кивает на телефон в его руке, который молчит уже давно – Дженсен ничего не пишет, и это досадно. – Почему ты здесь?  
– Тебе обязательно быть такой проницательной? – Джаред прищуривается, глядя на неё.  
– Виновата, – она показывает язык.  
– Я только понять не могу... ещё несколько месяцев назад я его готов был в порошок растереть, ненавидел, а сейчас... – Джаред вздыхает, Данниль аккуратно вытаскивает из его руки бутылку и треплет по волосам, как маленького.  
– Так ли сильно ты его ненавидел? – она хмыкает. – Может, он твоя пара? – и совсем пафосно, шёпотом: – Может, вы предназначены друг другу?  
Джаред прикусывает губу, затем снова надувается, глядя на подругу.  
– Ты слишком добра ко мне.  
– Я падка на сумасшедших и дурных парней. Думаешь, почему я люблю вас с Томом, и мне сразу понравился Дженсен?  
– Это всё ты! Заколдовала меня! – Джаред беззлобно тычет пальцем ей в плечо, и она смеётся.  
– Иди к нему и проверь, кто кого заколдовал, – она поднимается на ноги, кивая в сторону выхода. – У двери ждёт новогодний подарок. Для вас двоих. Используйте его с умом, – заканчивает она очень серьёзно и поучительно, а затем, чмокнув Джареда в макушку, уходит «прикрывать его перед Томом».  
Джаред смеётся при виде полной бутылки текилы и упаковки с презервативами на комоде у двери, а затем с ухмылкой смотрит на пришедшее сообщение от Дженсена:  
«Пожелали друг другу счастливого нового года и разошлись по спальням. Праздник окончен. С новым годом, Джаред».  
– Ну уж нет, – говорит Джаред вслух и, схватив бутылку, выходит из дома.   
  
+++  
  
Просто залезть на дерево для Джареда легко, но удерживать при этом бутылку, зажатую в зубах за крышку – уже сложнее. Да ещё стараться делать всё как можно тише. Его дыхание сбивается, когда он, наконец, добирается до окна Дженсена и стучит. Свет в комнате загорается спустя полминуты, и Джаред по-идиотски улыбается настороженному Дженсену, машет бутылкой, показывая, чтобы тот открыл окно поскорее – он, конечно, сидит на толстой ветке, но две выпитые бутылки пива не придают ему равновесия. Дженсен, очевидно, это понимает, торопится отпереть замок и тянет Джареда в комнату.  
– Ты совсем сдурел? – шипит он, и Джаред выпячивает губу – он надеялся, что его встретят теплее.  
– Не ори. Я тут пытаюсь исправить твой праздник, а ты недоволен.  
– Ты понимаешь, что если родители тебя почуют, то у нас будет не праздник, а место на кладбище? – он открывает окно шире, наверное, чтобы комната лучше проветривалась.  
Джаред откупоривает текилу, подходит к Дженсену сзади, кладя одну руку на бедро, пока другой подносит бутылку к его губам, чтобы тот сделал глоток и расслабился.  
– Не будь занудой, ладно?  
Подождав, пока Дженсен отопьёт немного, он сам делает глоток и целует подставленную шею. Дженсен немного ёжится, и Джаред не знает, то ли это от щекотки, то ли ему так же сильно нравится. Он надеется на последнее. Но Дженсен всё равно освобождается из его объятий и идёт к кровати, а Джаред следует за ним – тоже забирается на покрывало, усаживаясь напротив по-турецки, и наблюдает за Дженсеном, как кот за стиральной машиной. Тот уже сам забирает у него бутылку и делает внушительный глоток. Неяркий свет ночника освещает его «сексуальную» футболку, и он кажется невероятно простым и домашним. Не то, чтобы он раньше был сложным, просто такой образ нравится Джареду всё больше и больше. Дженсен отпивает ещё, его губы обхватывают горлышко, и Джаред судорожно сглатывает.   
Они так и сидят, передавая друг другу бутылку, пока Джаред рассказывает, что было на вечеринке, какую мерзость готовил Чад, называя это напитком, и прочее, только не упоминает разговор с Данниль. А Дженсен просто сидит, слушает, смотрит на него и улыбается. Он вообще с каждым глотком становится всё более расслабленным, Джаред видит, как его ведёт. Ему самому алкоголь нормально ударил в голову – становится всё сложнее сидеть просто так, ничего не делая. Поэтому, когда бутылка становится наполовину пустой, а электронный будильник на столике Дженсена пищит, возвещая о наступлении нового года, Джаред отставляет бутылку в сторону, притягивает Дженсена к себе за задницу и целует. Тот охает от неожиданности, но охотно раскрывает губы и тянется навстречу.   
– С новым годом, – шепчет Дженсен ему в губы.  
– С новым годом.  
Да, такое поздравление ему однозначно нравится больше. Джаред снова целует его, опуская на спину и нависая сверху. Дженсен сжимает его плечи, похоже, пытаясь остановить, но Джаред не слушается, наоборот, продолжает с большим напором, закидывая ногу Дженсена себе на бедро и комфортнее устраиваясь между его ног.   
– Перестань... родители...  
– Мы тихо, обещаю. Пожалуйста, Дженсен.  
– Я, правда, не думаю, что мы должны сейчас это делать.  
– Серьёзно, Дженсен, неужели ты по мне не соскучился? – Джаред трётся пахом о Дженсена, касаясь губами его шеи.  
– Нисколечко, – отвечает тот, но поддаёт бёдрами навстречу и горячо дышит ему в ухо.  
– Прямо так и поверил, – смеётся Джаред, накрывая его губы своими. Он просовывает руку под футболку и сразу тянется выше, большим пальцем начиная гладить сосок, отчего Дженсен выгибается и тихо стонет сквозь поцелуй. Джаред улыбается – ему нравится, насколько тот отзывчив на ласки, поэтому он запускает под майку вторую руку и щиплет другой сосок. Дженсен дёргается и отрывается от его губ, запрокидывая голову назад. Пользуясь этим, Джаред целует и посасывает подставленную шею, а когда Дженсен громко стонет, убирает одну руку из-под футболки и накрывает его рот.  
– Шшш, ты должен быть тихим, ладно?  
Дженсен кивает, смотря на него уже чуть косыми от алкоголя или, как надеется Джаред, от желания, глазами и чуть прикусывает его пальцы. Джаред за это слегка хлопает его по губам ладонью и не успевает убрать руку, как Дженсен втягивает сразу два пальца в рот. Теперь очередь Джареда пытаться сдержать стон, но ничего ему не помогает. Дженсен не отрывает от него взгляд, всасывая пальцы глубже, почти до костяшек, играя языком. Это такое жаркое зрелище, что Джаред не может долго сдержаться – поспешно вытаскивает пальцы, боясь, что может выпустить когти.   
– Блядь, какой же ты... – шепчет он загнанно. Вот почему он не верит Дженсену, когда тот начинает строить из себя мистера «приличие». Стоит довести его до нужной кондиции, и появляется настоящий Дженсен — жадный, страстный, соблазнительный. Наверное, если Джаред даст ему свободу действий, то тот за минуту сможет довести его до оргазма. Но так как скорая разрядка не входит в планы, Джаред снова хватается за футболку Дженсена, чтобы избавиться от неё.  
– Меня напрягает, что твой ДиКаприо пялится на нас.  
Дженсен посмеивается, но послушно поднимает руки, позволяя себя раздеть.  
– Он не мой! – бурчит он, на секунду застревая в вороте.  
– Да что ты? А кто твой?  
Джаред нарочно дразнит его, потому что знает – Дженсен этого не скажет. Вместо ответа тот стаскивает футболку с Джареда и кидает на пол рядом со своей, затем берётся за его ремень. Джаред кладёт руки сверху, останавливая.  
– Кто, Дженсен?  
– Никто, отстань!  
– Ладно, мы ещё поработаем над этим.  
Он отпускает его руки, позволяя продолжить – но перед этим вытаскивает из заднего кармана презерватив, с довольной ухмылкой демонстрируя его Дженсену.  
– Ты сюда не в скрэббл играть шёл, да?  
– Это подарок Данни! – возмущается он почти даже правдоподобно, но Дженсен не обращает внимания, только глаза закатывает. Вскоре его джинсы и носки присоединяются к майкам на полу. Он считает, что будет честно, если пижамные штаны Дженсена постигнет та же участь. Когда они оба остаются в одних трусах, Джаред ложится на спину и притягивает Дженсена ближе, заставляя оседлать себя. Он мнёт его задницу сквозь трусы обеими руками, пока Дженсен трётся своим членом о его пах. Они снова целуются, и Джаред с удовольствием ощущает вкус текилы на губах Дженсена. Стоит у него уже так сильно, что, если бы не алкоголь, он кончил бы прямо сейчас, даже не приступив к главному. Но сейчас у него есть силы немного подразнить Дженсена: он приспускает его трусы под ягодицы, скользит пальцами к расселине и массирует горячую дырку. Дженсен толкается навстречу и разочарованно стонет, когда Джаред отнимает пальцы, медленно гладит его спину снизу вверх, а затем снова возвращает руки на задницу. Но стоит Дженсену сделать движение навстречу пальцам, как он опять их убирает.  
– Джаред!  
– Хорошо-хорошо, – Джаред хрипло смеётся над его недовольным лицом. – У тебя есть смазка?  
Он помнит о том, что у омег выделяется смазка только при течке, поэтому сейчас какое-нибудь средство им точно не помешает.   
Дженсен кивает и тянется куда-то под кровать, но копается там слишком долго, поэтому Джаред шлёпает его и щипает за зад, отчего он резко выпрямляется, с недовольным лицом кидает тюбик на грудь Джареда, привстаёт на ноги и быстро стаскивает трусы. И куда делись его стеснение и скромность? Но Джареду это нравится, особенно, когда тот повторяет то же самое с его боксёрами.


	18. Chapter 18

  
Когда Дженсен стягивает с Джареда трусы, у него аж дыхание захватывает – тот полностью возбуждён, член прижимается к животу, и кожа блестит от выделившейся смазки. Дженсен наклоняется, отводит член чуть вбок, чтобы слизать с живота горьковато-солёный привкус. Джаред глухо стонет и кладёт руку ему на затылок, явно подталкивая в сторону члена, но Дженсен легко высвобождается и приподнимается, ухмыляясь. Раз Джаред его дразнил, то он тоже может – он кивает на смазку и заново садится Джареду на бёдра, расставляя колени пошире, давая больше доступа к заднице. Дождавшись, когда Джаред выдавит немного прозрачного геля себе на пальцы, он наклоняется вперёд, пряча лицо у того между шеей и плечом. Алкоголь немного его расслабил, но ему хочется, чтобы Джаред растянул его нормально. Конечно, они уже занимались сексом, и Дженсен спокойно и даже охотно принял его в себя полностью и без подготовки, но это было во время эструса – всё по-другому. Сейчас единственное, что заставляет их хотеть трахнуться — это обоюдное желание... и текила. И, наверное, это хорошо, потому что эмоции не такие судорожные и бешеные, как тогда, но не менее яркие. Мозги Дженсена сейчас затуманены намного меньше, поэтому он в состоянии прочувствовать всю близость с Джаредом – их связь.   
Он просовывает руки под спину Джареда и обнимает за плечи, прижимаясь ближе, когда тот вставляет в него первый палец, а другими гладит вокруг дырки.   
– Ещё...  
Джаред словно только и ждёт его команды – тут же добавляет второй. Дженсен прикусывает его шею, чтобы сдержать стон: он ещё помнит, что где-то там, в комнатах, спит его семья, и будет откровенно хреново, если они застанут его верхом на одном чертовски горячем альфе. Поэтому он старается издавать как можно меньше шума, несмотря на то, что ему безумно хорошо уже только от длинных пальцев Джареда. Когда тот добавляет третий, Дженсен пару раз толкается в ответ, но скоро вынимает руки из-под Джареда и останавливает его нажатием на плечи, заставляет убрать пальцы, хватает лежащий рядом с подушкой презерватив и не очень умело раскатывает резинку по члену Джареда, проводя несколько раз по всей длине ладонью. Джаред улыбается, притягивает к себе за шею, целуя так собственнически, что у Дженсена окончательно вышибает все мозги – он отстраняется и мягко касается его губ своими, прежде чем чуть приподняться на коленях. Джаред кладёт ему руки на бёдра, не делая больше ничего, пока Дженсен снова берёт его член в руки и приставляет к своему входу, а потом жмурится, переводя дыхание от давления, когда толстая головка растягивает его, плавно погружаясь глубже.   
Он продолжает опускаться, несмотря на дискомфорт, но замирает, когда ему кажется, что больше он принять не сможет – давление слишком сильное, даже подготовки оказалось мало. Открыв глаза, Дженсен смотрит вниз – член вошёл только наполовину. Чёрт, тогда тот не казался таким большим...   
– Джей... – он пытается сказать, что не может, но что-то заставляет его замолчать. То ли это лёгкие прикосновения Джареда к его тазовым косточкам, то ли взгляд, который тот бросает на него, когда перемещает руки на его ягодицы и разводит их шире.  
– Давай. Раз решил прокатиться, сделай это, ковбой.  
Дженсен прикусывает губу, старается расслабиться, опускаясь на член до упора.   
Они стонут и замирают на минуту, чтобы привыкнуть.   
Боже, если только один его член так сильно заполняет, как же он примет в себя узел? При течке всё намного легче. Хотя мысли об этом всё равно заставляют Дженсена сжаться в предвкушении, за что Джаред шлёпает его и вскидывает бёдра. Дженсен понимает намёк и начинает двигаться, заставляя член скользить туда и обратно. Комнату заполняет их тяжёлое дыхание, грязные словечки изо рта Джареда и пошлые шлепки, когда их тела встречаются. Дженсену кажется, что Джаред просто не может лежать спокойно и получать удовольствие, он постоянно елозит под ним. Но он даже думает сказать ему спасибо, потому что неожиданно при очередном толчке его тело прошивает диким удовольствием оттого, что член Джареда теперь стимулирует простату. Дженсен запрокидывает голову назад и приоткрывает губы в молчаливом стоне. Джаред, очевидно, понимает причину – фиксирует его бёдра и трахает его под этим углом. У Дженсена, кажется, даже крыша начинает стремительно уезжать, а перед закрытыми веками взрываются фейерверки.   
Пару минут спустя колени начинают дрожать от напряжения, поэтому он опускается сверху на Джареда, снова обнимая его как раньше. Тот вдруг как-то неопределённо елозит, хватает Дженсена одной рукой под задницу, а второй между лопаток, и одним резким рывком переворачивает их на кровати, оказываясь сверху, и даже на секунду не затормаживает движения, теперь втрахивая Дженсена в матрас, прижимаясь так тесно, что между их телами нет ни сантиметра свободного места. Член Дженсена трётся об их животы, обильно сочась смазкой.   
Дженсен понимает, что совсем немного, и он кончит, но перед этим очень хочет ощутить узел Джареда. Он уже может почувствовать его у своего входа, когда Джаред толкается глубоко внутрь, и этого недостаточно.  
– Джаред, пожалуйста... Джаред, хочу, – Дженсен лихорадочно шепчет ему на ухо, получая надрывной стон в ответ.  
Он чувствует, как Джаред проталкивает ещё не до конца увеличившийся узел и зажмуривает глаза от сладкой боли. Джаред успевает только пару раз вытащить его и втиснуть обратно, прежде чем он раздувается и связывает их накрепко. Дженсен дышит рвано и отрывисто от ощущения, как его растягивает такой горячий, большой...   
Джаред пытается ещё двигаться, теперь уже с гораздо меньшим размахом, но Дженсен всё равно уже спустя пару секунд кончает со сдавленным криком от ощущения безумной заполненности. Джаред держит его, пока он выплескивает сперму, подгоняя свой оргазм и шепча ему разные глупости в ухо.  
– Вот так, сожмись ещё, о боже, да, хороший мой, волчонок мой, да, блядь!  
Джаред выгибает спину, толкаясь в Дженсена насколько возможно глубоко, кончая и заполняя презерватив. Когда он опускается, тяжело дыша, сверху, Дженсен целует его в шею и потихоньку поглаживает плечи. Джаред берёт его лицо в ладони, накрывает губы, увлекая в глубокий поцелуй.   
Позже он с расслабленным вздохом ложится щекой между плечом и шеей Дженсена и прикрывает глаза. Дженсен легонько гладит его по спине, плавясь от нежности, пока не вспоминает одну поговорку, о которой думал до прихода Джареда, и начинает тихо ржать. Тот приподнимает голову и вопросительно смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Как новый год встретишь, так его и проведёшь, – отвечает Дженсен  
Джаред тоже смеётся, но качает головой и стучит легонько костяшками по лбу Дженсена, пока он не отворачивается и понимает, что двинуться толком и не может.  
– А я застрял в тебе, как тот жираф в песке, – довольно фыркает Джаред.   
– Вытащи уже из меня эту штуковину!  
– Я не могу! Лежи и не дёргайся... сам хотел!   
Джаред переваливает их на бок, заставляя закинуть ногу ему на бедро, но ладно, Дженсен сдаётся – всё-таки это не так уж плохо.  
  
+++  
  
Кажется, Дженсен отключается, потому что когда в следующий раз открывает глаза, его электронные часы показывают четыре часа утра. Он недовольно беззвучно ворчит, пихая разлёгшегося на нём Джареда в плечо, но тот только сладко сопит в ответ, явно не желая даже просыпаться, не говоря уже о двигаться.  
– Джаред, Джаред! – шипит он – ноль эмоций. – Да, чтоб тебя!   
Дженсен прибегает к крайним мерам – кусает Джареда в плечо, но тот только ворчливо скулит, хоть и открывает один глаз.  
– Ну что?  
– Ну, что? Четыре часа утра. Пора домой.  
– Ты дома, – зевает Джаред, переваливаясь с него на спину, на кровать. Узел уже давно уменьшился, так что они смогли «развязаться», но Дженсен в упор не помнит, как это было. Может, он уже спал, и Джаред сделал всё сам? Ну, логично, да.   
– Но ты – нет, – отвечает он, наконец, вздыхая.  
– Ты так хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – Джаред снова переворачивается на живот, подкладывая руку под подушку.   
– Нет, – честно отвечает Дженсен, мотая головой, но потом приходит в себя и собирает мысли в кучку. – Но если родители узнают, что ты был здесь...  
– Я помню, помню. Но Дженсен, у тебя, что, предки входят в твою комнату в четыре утра? Серьёзно?  
– Ну, нет...  
– Тогда я могу остаться ещё немного? – он придвигается ближе, кладёт руку Дженсену на бедро и мягко поглаживает кончиками пальцев вверх до бока. Дженсен дрожит от приятных ощущений и прикрывает глаза. Ладно, отец всё равно просыпается только в шесть, так что можно ещё немного понежиться и выпроводить Джареда часов в пять. Дженсен кивает, и тот, довольно улыбнувшись, прикрывает глаза, оставив руку на боку тёплой тяжестью.  
Какое-то время Дженсен просто молча наблюдает за Джаредом, любуясь острыми, но красивыми чертами лица. Он даже перебарывает лень – поднимает руку, чтобы убрать с его лба чёлку. Джаред улыбается, и Дженсен поспешно отдёргивает руку, словно его застали на месте преступления.  
– Да ладно, верни обратно, – говорит Джаред, не открывая глаз. Дженсен улыбается, надеясь, что тот не подглядывает, хотя чего теперь стесняться-то?   
– Я пошёл в душ, – говорит он, поднимаясь и спуская ноги с кровати. Кажется, новый год обещает быть насыщенным и весёлым – он наступает ногой на презерватив, который Джаред просто бросил на пол! Ну свинья же!  
– Фу, Джаред! – он честно старается не кричать, оно само так получается. Схватив резинку, он выбрасывает её в мусорное ведро у комода. – Фу! Мерзость-мерзость-мерзость!   
Он слышит, как Джаред тихо ржёт в подушку, пока он на одной ноге скачет в ванную.  
– Ты идиот! – шипит он уже от двери, Джаред продолжает ржать. – Ненавижу тебя!  
– Я тебе не верю!  
Этот безобразный йети не даёт ему даже двух минут в душе – заходит в кабинку следом, пихается и, гнусно хихикая, начинает лапать, несмотря на то, что Дженсен всячески отпирается. В итоге он оказывается прижат спиной к горячей груди Джареда, а тот заставляет его стоять смирно и не двигаться, всунув два пальца во всё ещё растянутую и скользкую задницу.  
– Шшш, всё, спокойно, строптивый, – шепчет Джаред ему на ухо, поворачивая запястье так, чтобы подушечками нажать на простату. Дженсен вздрагивает всем телом и прикусывает губу, выставляя руки вперёд, чтобы опереться о кафельную стенку.  
– Прекрати... называть меня животными терминами, – выдавливает он из себя, невольно подаваясь на трахающие его пальцы. Да, о, да, как хорошо.  
Джаред мучает его так несколько минут, доводя до исступления только мерными движениями внутрь и наружу.  
Затем они долго, очень долго, просто безобразно долго целуются, Джаред держит его лицо в ладонях, поглаживая по скулам, а Дженсен умещает руки на его бёдрах. После душа они словно не могут отлипнуть друг от друга, пока одеваются – постоянно прерываются на поцелуи и глупые смешки.   
Джаред перекидывает ногу через подоконник, чтобы уйти так же, как и пришёл, а Дженсен в этот момент выуживает из-под кровати пустую бутылку.  
– Эй, Дженсен, – тихо шёпотом зовёт Джаред. Дженсен ударяется о деревянный каркас кровати, поворачивается на карачках к окну и фыркает, глядя на Джареда на фоне светлеющего неба:  
– Что?  
– Ничего. Просто... увидимся.  
– А, ага, – он подходит к подоконнику, когда Джаред уже спускается с дерева и уходит по дорожке, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы не засекли.   
Глупая улыбка трогает губы Дженсена, он качает головой и, глубоко вздохнув, возвращается к кровати – куда подевалась эта дурацкая бутылка?   
  
+++  
  
Следующие несколько недель превращаются в какой-то круговорот абсурда. Джаред появляется в его комнате едва ли не каждый вечер, сколько Дженсен не пытается его прогнать. Хотя, говоря начистоту, ему этого вовсе не хочется.   
Они сидят на полу, болтая о разном, либо пьют притащенное пиво. Несколько раз Джаред даже уговаривает Дженсена вылезти в окно и прогуляться по ночному городу. Они закачивают вечера на кровати, трахаясь как кролики, и Джаред неизменно уходит утром, целуя его, сидя на подоконнике.   
Родители явно что-то подозревают – задают вопросы и, кажется, чувствуют запах Джареда у Дженсена в комнате. Отмазка типа «мы же два месяца работали над докладом, просто ещё не выветрилось...» уже не устраивает, поэтому Дженсен ищет способы избежать разговоров:  
– Мне нужно в школу, в смысле, у нас ещё каникулы, мне, короче, нужно, – и убегает из дома, чтобы встретиться с Джаредом «на нейтральной территории».  
С началом учёбы встречи сокращаются, но не исчезают полностью, отчего становятся только желаннее – предвкушение и томление сильно возбуждают.   
Как-то раз Джаред задерживается, чем заставляет Дженсена нервничать – он всегда пишет или звонит, когда у него не получается придти. А сейчас телефон молчит, и, что самое ужасное – вне зоны действия сети. Дженсен меряет шагами комнату первые пятнадцать минут, а потом просто решает, что не должен вести себя как нервная жёнушка, так что прикрывает окно, выключает свет в комнате и ложится на кровать, стараясь заснуть. Где-то после полуночи он слышит тихий стук в окно и подрывается на месте, мгновенно подскакивая к влезающему в комнату Джареду. Из носа на его светлую рубашку капает кровь, костяшки на руках поцарапаны, под левым глазом зияет фингал, нижняя губа разбита.   
– Что? Где? Да что с тобой не так, Падалеки? – Дженсен старается за злостью скрыть панику, но Джареда не проведёшь, он только фыркает и немного болезненно хмурится, присаживаясь на пол у подоконника.  
– Не поладил с прохожими, – отвечает он просто, пока Дженсен обрабатывает его раны на лице. – Ты волновался, да?  
– Вообще ни разу, – Дженсен серьёзен, не смотрит Джареду в глаза. – Это те уроды, да? Чего ж они всё не отстанут.  
– Хэй, они удовлетворили своё желание отомстить. Больше не будут.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – он очень старается не звучать так отчаянно.  
– Потому что им надоело. Они просто мудаки, которым хотелось «наказать» кого-нибудь из нас, потому что мы не следовали их правилам.  
– То есть, вашим правилам, – а теперь Дженсен говорит горько.  
– Им попался я. Главное, что они не тронули тебя, – тот дотрагивается до запястья Дженсена, чтобы обратил на него внимание.  
Он вздыхает, на мгновение прикрывает глаза, затем всё же смотрит в глаза альфе.  
– От меня у тебя одни неприятности.  
– Ой, вот заткнись, а, – Джаред тянется к нему и целует. Металлический вкус крови с его губы заставляет Дженсена задрожать. – Я же теперь крут как Кун-фу Панда.  
– Да, Пада-панда, – Дженсен указывает на синяк под глазом, и они оба хмыкают.  
Это всё – посиделки, встречи, секс-марафоны и поцелуи-объятия на глазах у, наконец, смирившегося Тома и радостной «я-же-говорила!» Данниль и продолжающиеся подколы в стиле «ведь друзья всегда так делают!» – кажется таким правильным. Дженсен не хочет думать о том, что всего-то несколько месяцев назад Джаред ненавидел его и хотел его скорейшего исчезновения, но иногда мысли всё равно прокрадываются в его затуманенное счастьем сознание и возвращают на землю. Джаред пытается добиться от него ответа, что происходит с его настроением, даже пытает щекоткой, но Дженсен не раскалывается, просто отмахивается и улыбается, забивая до следующего раза. Ведь то, что происходит сейчас, его устраивает.   
Джареду всегда удавалось едва ли не в последнюю секунду спрятаться в ванной, шкафу или за окном, когда в комнату к Дженсену входили родители, с подозрением оглядывающиеся и принюхивающиеся. Не то, чтобы Дженсен затворник в собственной комнате или что ему нельзя ни с кем общаться, но к Джареду родители откровенно не питают тёплых чувств после одного-единственного случая, и допускать их встречу как-то не очень хочется. Ещё не хватало ядерной войны между альфами.   
Однако в какой-то момент удача отворачивается, и мама входит в комнату как раз в момент, когда Дженсен целует Джареда на прощание, наполовину перегнувшись через подоконник.   
– Здравствуйте, миссис Эклз, – неловко улыбается Джаред. Дженсену кажется, что сейчас лучшим исходом было бы, если бы Земля под ногами разверзлась, и он провалился глубоко и надолго. Мама разочарованно смотрит на Дженсена, переводит взгляд на Джареда и отвечает:  
– До свидания, молодой человек. Будьте так добры, проявите вежливость и воспользуйтесь дверью.   
– Мам, – начинает Дженсен, глядя, как Джаред забирается обратно через окно в его комнату и, понурив голову, выходит за поджавшей губы мамой. Чёрт, он влип.   
Тем же вечером Дженсен подслушивает телефонный разговор мамы с миссис Падалеки, бледнея на словах «плохо влияет на моего сына» и «то, что они творят...». Он хочет возмутиться, встать на собственную защиту – кровь кипит, он злится, но его успокаивает Кензи, подошедшая неслышно и обнявшая его за пояс.   
– Не надо, – шепчет она ему в рёбра, и Дженсен вздыхает, кивая.   
Такое ощущение, что родители его никогда не поймут, сколько бы не говорили о том, что «всегда с ним и поддержат». Может быть, если бы Дженсен представил Джареда родителям как своего бой-френда, было бы проще? Вот только он не может этого сделать.   
На следующий день в школе Дженсен не может найти Джареда. Не то, чтобы он искал, просто тот всегда оказывается в поле зрения, стоит только Дженсену появиться на пороге. А сегодня его словно нет. Зато его самого находит миссис Падалеки и, мягко улыбаясь, просит зайти к ней на перемене. Дженсен внутренне сжимается, предчувствуя неладное, но заставляет взять себя в руки, вежливо улыбнуться в ответ и кивнуть учительнице.


	19. Chapter 19

  
После Дженсена Джаред направляется к Тому, зная, что если пойдёт домой, то его там будут ждать серьёзные разборы полётов, а ему этого совсем не хочется. Том ни о чём не спрашивает, просто видит по выражению лица, что всё фигово, и пропускает в дом, хлопая по плечу. Они проводят день за видеоиграми и тупыми комедиями. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не думать.   
На следующий день Джаред даже не хочет идти в школу – там будет мама и там будет Дженсен, и он боится встретить кого-то из них. И да, он ведёт себя как последний трус.   
Впрочем, когда он всё-таки решает пойти, то у него получается прятаться первые пять минут. Но ничто не длится вечно – мама ловит его, когда он пытается проскользнуть мимо шкафчиков к кабинету истории.   
– Пойдём, молодой человек, – произносит она спокойно, беря его под руку. До её кабинета Джаред доходит на ватных ногах, двигается, словно на казнь. Впрочем, это недалеко от истины, он знает, что его ждёт. Она пропускает его первым, и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь, поворачиваясь и прожигая его взглядом. Джаред опускает голову, не зная, стоит ли начать извиняться или дождаться, что она начнёт на него кричать?  
– Слушай, – всё-таки не выдерживает он – тишина слишком давит на уши.  
– Нет, родной мой, это ты послушай. Я разочарована в тебе. Ты врал мне... вы оба! Ночуешь у Тома, да?   
– Мама, ну...  
– Неужели я тебя так плохо воспитала? – она всплескивает руками и проходится до своего стола и обратно к двери.   
Джаред стоит, не двигаясь, смотря в одну точку.   
– Так не делают, Джаред! Я понимаю, ты подросток, у тебя гормоны зашкаливают, тебе хочется всего, и сразу, думаешь, я не понимаю? Малыш, мне просто хочется, чтобы ты не врал мне!  
– Прости…  
– И что насчёт всего этого? Сначала Сэнди, теперь Дженсен? Но с Сэнди ты хотя бы признавал отношения, а не прокрадывался ночью в её дом, чтобы никто не узнал!  
– Я признаю!..  
– В моё время всё было не так. Мы выбирали себе одну пару на всю жизнь, а что теперь?  
– Да, на всю жизнь! Именно поэтому папа бросил нас! Ради другой! – Джаред сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Злость вскипает в нём очень резко, обида душит, он старается не кричать, но слова всё равно получаются слишком громкими.  
– Не смей, слышишь? Не разговаривай так со мной! И ты не имеешь права так говорить об отце, что бы он ни сделал!  
– А ты не имеешь права обвинять меня в том, чего я не делаю!  
– А что ты тогда делаешь? Ты можешь объяснить,  _что_  ты творишь?   
Джаред молчит, стоит, сжав челюсти, и старается дышать ровнее. Что он творит? То, что ему нравится. То, что, по его мнению, правильно. Ведь поэтому последние несколько недель он чувствует себя таким счастливым? Разве не этого должны желать все родители?  
– Ты знаешь, что у меня был неприятный разговор с мамой Дженсена, правда? – мама говорит уже спокойнее, и Джаред тяжело вздыхает, кивая. – Так вот, что я скажу тебе, Джаред, и попрошу – вы молоды, я понимаю, но не нужно совершать непоправимых ошибок. Если это только гормоны, то вам надо прекратить... всё это.  
– Я не могу, – бурчит Джаред едва слышно.  
– Перестань морочить голову ему и себе.  
– Я не могу! – уже громче повторяет он. И добавляет прежде, чем успевает подумать: – Я люблю его, понятно?  
Он затыкается и испуганно смотрит на маму. Но ведь это – правда. Он, блядь, любит этого омегу! То есть, ему безумно нравится находиться рядом с Дженсеном, мысль о нём просто заставляет улыбаться, а если они не общаются день или два, то время кажется вечностью! Он никогда ни к кому не испытывал такой глупой щемящей нежности! Наверное, это можно назвать любовью?   
Джаред не ожидает этого даже от себя, и реакция мамы кажется какой-то странной – она пристально смотрит ему в глаза, затем улыбается и переводит взгляд на дверь. Джаред следит за её взглядом и когда оборачивается, то буквально чувствует, что его сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки.   
Дженсен стоит на пороге, хмурый и задумчивый – брови сошлись в одну линию, губы поджаты.   
– Дженсен, – Джаред делает шаг к нему, но тот молча качает головой, отступая назад. – Только не убегай.  
– Я... не убегаю, – глухо отвечает он. – Просто... это... неправильно.  
– Я оставлю вас, ребята, – мама проходит мимо, погладив Джареда по плечу, и ему кажется, что она подталкивает Дженсена в кабинет, когда закрывает дверь.  
Некоторое время они просто стоят и смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем Джаред делает очередной шаг навстречу Дженсену, выставляя перед собой руки в успокаивающем жесте.  
– Только не паникуй, ладно? Я знаю, что мы ничего друг другу не обещали, но это просто то, как я чувствую. Ты не обязан отвечать.  
– Я и не могу ответить. В смысле... Чёрт, неловко...  
Дженсен присаживается на край парты и трёт руками лицо. Джаред разворачивает стул, садится на него и складывает руки на спинку.  
– Почему неловко?  
– Ты говоришь такое, а я просто не могу тебе ответить взаимностью.  
– Я сам только сейчас осознал, я на тебя не давлю. Но почему это неправильно?  
– Потому что такие чувства – это полное доверие. А я... я пока не могу... Только не после того, как ты меня ненавидел и пытался унизить.  
– Я... мне жаль, я прошу прощения. И я уже не такой.  
– Я знаю... Но люди не меняются так кардинально! Может, именно это меня и не отпускает. Каждый раз, как только я позволю себе... приблизиться, то это знание меня тут же жалит в задницу.  
Джаред только качает головой. Да, слышать это неприятно, но карма – та ещё стерва. Нашла, когда отомстить за все его поступки.  
– Джаред, нам хорошо вместе, у нас потрясающий секс... Мы можем всё оставить, как есть, и не спешить? Пожалуйста?  
Дженсен смотрит на него такими глазами, что просто невозможно не согласиться. Джаред любит этого засранца, поэтому уж лучше быть с ним так, чем совсем без него.  
– Да, Дженсен.   
Он встаёт со стула, кладёт ладони на щёки Дженсена и целует в кончик носа, в губы. Дженсен только облегчённо вздыхает и тянется в ответ. Джаред отрывается и прислоняется лбом ко лбу.  
– Я всё равно тебя добьюсь, придурок.  
Джаред скалится как обычно, Дженсен щёлкает его по носу и снова целует. Они продолжают держать так друг друга, пока их не прерывает кашель мамы.  
– Я, конечно, рада, что вы в порядке, но у меня через пять минут урок. Как и у вас, кстати. Так что кыш-кыш, голубки!   
Их отношения остаются прежними. Разве что Дженсен теперь чаще приходит к Джареду домой, и они пользуются моментами, пока мама остаётся допоздна в школе, проверяя работы.   
Он успевает ещё два раза сказать Дженсену эти слова, но предпочитает думать, что это не считается, потому что это было на эмоциях во время секса. Дженсен, видимо, считает так же, так как не акцентирует на этом внимание. Может быть, и вовсе не замечает. Не сказать, что Джареду всё равно, но он обещал оставить всё как есть.  
На день святого Валентина он подкладывает валентинку в шкафчик Дженсена и прячется за угол, желая увидеть реакцию. Не написав там то, что все обычно говорят друг другу в такой день, он лишь оставил короткое «У меня. 20:00. Приготовься улететь в космос». Может, это немного самонадеянно, но он задумал для Дженсена нечто особенное.   
Дженсен обнаруживает валентинку, и небольшая улыбка появляется на его лице, прежде чем он хмурится. Но после прочтения его лицо снова разглаживается – он закусывает губу и тут же оглядывается по сторонам – Джаред ловит его взгляд и подмигивает. Дженсен качает головой, закидывает валентинку обратно в шкафчик и идёт к нему.  
  
+++  
  
Стоило больших трудов уговорить маму провести вечер с какой-нибудь одинокой подругой. Она, конечно, не была в восторге, поняв, для чего Джареду нужен пустой дом, но он смог растопить её сердце, сказав, что хочет сделать Дженсену сюрприз.   
Он уже сто раз перестелил постельное бельё, впервые, за время их встреч так нервничая и надеясь, что Дженсен поймёт и не откажется. За пятнадцать минут до часа икс он перетаскивает бутылку с шампанским наверх, включает какую-то бессмысленную романтическую музыку и в последний раз проверяет, где лежат презервативы и смазка. Пришлось позаботиться о том, чтобы в этот раз её было как можно больше. Может, Джаред слишком паникует, но всё-таки... это его первый раз. Который он поделит с Дженсеном – омегой – офигеть. Кто бы ему сказал об этом в начале учебного года – убил бы. Но ему, правда, очень хочется это сделать. И не просто так, а именно с Дженсеном. Показать, что они на равных даже в таких вещах. Если у Дженсена проблема с доверием по отношению к нему, то он покажет, что сам полностью может ему довериться. Может, для того это тоже будет значить хоть что-то?  
Пунктуальный Дженсен приходит ровно в восемь часов, и Джаред быстро спускается вниз, приглаживает рубашку и поспешно поправляет волосы, кидая взгляд в зеркало, прежде чем открыть дверь. Дженсен его видит и немного приоткрывает рот. Да, он постарался выглядеть более импозантно, чем обычно.   
– Вау. Окей. Считай, я уже на полпути в космос.  
– Рано, Эклз, рано. Ты ещё нужен мне на Земле.  
Он целует Дженсена, держа его за лацканы рубашки, и тащит глубже в дом, наступая на все попадающиеся под ноги предметы. Дженсен отрывается на мгновение и фыркает ему в губы:  
– Нет дорожек из лепестков?   
– Нет. А надо было?  
– Я бы тебя прибил.  
Они поднимаются по лестнице, едва ли отрываясь друг от друга, до комнаты добираются уже полуголые: на Дженсене нет рубашки, Джаредова – расстёгнута, как и штаны.   
– М-м-м, ты чем-то обкурил дом? – спрашивает Дженсен, впиваясь острыми зубами в шею, отчего Джаред чуть ли не вопит, вздрагивая всем телом.   
Он думал об ароматических палочках, но как-то отбросил эту идею.   
– Потому что мне кажется, что у кого-то начался гон… только этот кто-то – не я, – заканчивает мысль Дженсен, и Джаред стонет, берёт его лицо в ладони, кусает нижнюю губу и всасывает, причмокивая.  
– Там… шампанское… – бормочет он, разворачивая Дженсена и толкая его на кровать.   
– К чёрту, – тот садится на край, притягивает Джареда к себе за бёдра и утыкается носом в горячий, уже вставший, член.  
– Ох, бля… это не то… нет, Дженсен, ну подожди, Дженсен, подожди, Дженсен, – Джаред безостановочно бормочет, пока тот целует член через трусы. Он пытается оттолкнуть Дженсена, но тот не реагирует, поэтому приходится собраться с силами и самому сделать шаг назад. – Подожди же!  
Дженсен смотрит снизу вверх так, что Джаред уверен – если бы у него не стояло уже так крепко, то встало бы только от одного вида столь похотливого взгляда.   
– Иди сюда, – Дженсен гладит покрывало рядом с собой, облизываясь, и Джаред с трудом мотает головой. Он берёт бутылку шампанского и, вместо того, чтобы романтично, как планировал изначально, разлить его по бокалам, пьёт из горла. Это плохая идея – то пенится и разливается – грудь теперь вся мокрая, но Дженсену, кажется, это только нравится – он садится на кровати на колени и, снова притянув Джареда к себе, начинает слизывать шампанское.   
Джареду кажется, что он сойдёт с ума раньше, чем попросит Дженсена его трахнуть.   
– Дженсен, – выдыхает он, когда тот облизывает сосок. – Дженсен! – вскрикивает, когда кусается чуть повыше пупка. – Ну, блин.  
Он рычит, хватает Дженсена за плечи, с силой от себя отрывает и валит на кровать. Они в шутку борются, хотя для Джареда шутки уже давно кончились. Поэтому, когда он нависает над Дженсеном, опершись руками по сторонам от головы, то выпаливает на одном дыхании:  
– Сегодня – ты сверху.  
Дженсен сначала улыбается, затем мысль его догоняет, и его глаза становятся размером с теннисные мячики. Джаред, чтобы больше не терять времени зря, пока тот соображает, быстро стягивает с себя мокрую рубашку и штаны, затем хватается за болты на джинсах Эклза, избавляя и его от лишних тряпок.   
Дженсен, похоже, приходит в себя, только когда Джаред наклоняется над ним и берёт головку члена в рот.  
– Нет! Стой, Джаред, о-боже-мой… – он выгибает спину, и Джаред забирает член глубже, насколько может, но скоро отстраняется и нависает над Дженсеном снова.  
– Я хочу, Дженс, – он жарко атакует искусанные и исцелованные губы. – Правда, хочу. Сделаешь?  
– М-м-хм…  
Он ухмыляется, берёт Дженсена за плечи и одним рывком переворачивает их обоих на кровати, укладывая того на себя.  
– Ты это имел в виду?  
– Нет. Ну… в том смысле, – Джаред прикусывает губу, когда Дженсен кивает и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Он раздвигает ноги, позволяя соскользнуть между, и ахает, когда их голые члены трутся друг о друга.  
– Эм… я, как бы, никогда… – Дженсен смотрит на него немного неуверенно.  
– Я тоже, – Джаред хмыкает нервно, но тянется к тумбочке за смазкой и презервативом. – Просто сделай это, ладно?  
– Ладно, – Дженсен кивает, берёт тюбик и, кашлянув, открывает, тут же выдавливая гель на пальцы.   
Джаред делает несколько резких вдохов-выдохов, прикрывает глаза и раздвигает ноги ещё шире. Первое несмелое прикосновение скользких холодных пальцев заставляет дёрнуться и нервно хмыкнуть. Дженсен шикает, поглаживая анус, не проникает, и Джареду хочется поторопить, попросить не медлить, но всё равно ведь страшно. То есть, он как бы знает, что это не должно быть так уж больно – Дженсен не тащился бы тогда от этого чувства каждый раз, насаживаясь на его член, требуя в себя узел. Так что Джаред вздыхает, открывает глаза и кивает, Дженсен прикусывает губу и, улыбнувшись, проталкивает сразу два пальца внутрь.  
– Ох, – всё, что может выдать Джаред. Непривычно, странно, но не больно, а когда Дженсен сгибает пальцы и нажимает на простату, даже хочется взвизгнуть от неожиданности и кайфа – так хорошо!  
Дженсен подготавливает его недолго, только добавляет ещё палец и раздвигает все три внутри, немного, так, что Джареду уже не терпится. Кажется, это нетерпение передаётся и Эклзу – он высовывает пальцы и быстро распаковывает презерватив. Джаред отбирает у него резинку, надевает на его член самостоятельно и кивает, чтобы не медлил.


	20. Chapter 20

  
Дженсен входит плавно, ловя каждый вздох Джареда, наблюдая за выражением лица. Это непривычно и немного страшно и для него, но он делает так, как знает, что ему будет приятно – потому что когда с ним это делает Джаред, он готов просто в облаках летать, даже умолять не стыдно. Тугое, горячее и пульсирующее обхватывает и сжимает его член, и это так… хорошо. Он опирается по бокам от плеч альфы, двигает бёдрами назад, выходя, но тот не пускает его – обхватывает одной ногой за пояс.  
– Нет, – Джаред дышит рвано и быстро, видно, что пытается привыкнуть, поэтому Дженсен притормаживает, давая ему время, но получает раскрытой ладонью по заднице. – Ты, что, издеваешься, что ли? Я похож на неженку? Трахни меня уже, ты сам говорил, что мужик, о-бля-чёрт!  
Дженсен скалится, ускоряя движения, – теперь он входит резко, сильно, на полную длину, так, что Джаред стонет при каждом движении – для него это немного болезненно поначалу, но потом он приспосабливается.   
Опустив взгляд на член Падалеки и перенеся вес на одну руку, Дженсен обхватывает ствол ладонью, дрочит, вызывая новую волну стонов и вздохов. Узел начинает набухать прямо в ладони, и Дженсен надавливает подушечкой большого пальца у основания, отчего Джаред взвывает, сжимается так плотно – до искр из глаз.  
– Ох, чёрт, – шипит Дженсен, замедляя движения, потому что ещё секунда, и он кончит. Джаред трясётся под ним, тиская за бока и ягодицы, сжимается так, что хочется орать во всю глотку.   
Боже, как же охренительно.  
– Готов улететь? – хрипло спрашивает Джаред, и Дженсен не успевает сообразить, как тот вставляет ему три скользких пальца, безошибочно находя простату и стимулируя её лёгкими нажатиями. Движения становятся совсем разрозненными – невозможно решиться – насаживаться на трахающие пальцы, или вколачиваться в Джареда, который совсем уже охамел – кусается в плечо и шею, шепчет грязные вещи и трахает их обоих. Да, именно так – он трахает Дженсена пальцами и трахает себя Дженсеном. О, чёрт.   
– Бля, бля! – Дженсен жмурится, замирая, прижавшись пахом к ягодицам Джареда, а тот продолжает надавливать на простату и сжиматься вокруг, выдаивая досуха.   
Он приходит в себя только когда Джаред накрывает его руку на собственном члене и начинает дрочить. Дженсен поднимает взгляд на альфу, легко выскальзывает из него и, устроившись между его ног, обхватывает член губами, одновременно с этим вставляя два пальца в скользкую задницу. Джаред давится вздохом, когда он начинает посасывать и облизывать теперь уже узел, надавливая на простату. Много времени не требуется – Падалеки скулит задушено и, выгнувшись, кончает себе на живот, на руку и на подбородок и губы Дженсена, пытающегося поймать сперму губами.  
Дженсену кажется, что он не захочет двигаться ближайшие несколько месяцев, поэтому он просто устраивается поудобнее на бедре Джареда, как на подушке, и прикрывает глаза.   
Они молчат несколько минут, просто приходя в себя. Первым говорит Джаред:  
– Ого, – выдыхает он довольно. – Теперь понятно, почему ты так тащишься.  
Дженсен фыркает, даже глаз не открывая. Но затем подлая мысль заставляет его резко подпрыгнуть на кровати:  
– Джаред! А твоя мама?   
Джаред смотрит на него, как на идиота, набирает в лёгкие воздуха и орёт:  
– Ма-а-ам! Можешь выходить, мы кончили! – и начинает ржать, когда Дженсен бьёт его по бедру.  
– Придурок.  
– Эклз, ну не тупи, а, – Джаред притягивает его к себе, укладывает сверху, поглаживая по спине. Дженсен сопротивляется слегка, не желая ложиться на мокрый живот, но всё-таки сдаётся.   
– Я не виноват – ты вытрахал мне все мозги.  
– Я вытрахал?  
– Именно.  
Хочется спать и глупо обниматься. Поэтому он утыкается носом Джареду в шею, совмещая оба этих желания.  
  
+++  
  
На следующее утро в школе, когда Том и Данниль встречают их на пороге, Уэллинг по обыкновению обнимает Джареда, но тут же отстраняется и смотрит косо, очевидно чувствуя... всё.   
– Ну, ребят, вы бы хоть душ принимали, когда так… развлекаетесь!  
Они молчат – ну не рассказывать же «ранимому» Тому, что по-отдельности душ они принимать не могут, а совместные походы превращаются в очередной марафон.  
– И вообще, сколько можно? Как Эклз вообще выдерживает?   
Джаред прячет взгляд, Дженсен отворачивается, Данниль начинает хохотать, как гиена.   
– Ну... ты... блин! – восклицает Том неверяще.   
Дженсен с трудом прячет улыбку.   
Больше Том не пытается их подкалывать, и они об этом не разговаривают. Но Уэллинг, очевидно, чувствует себя очень неловко рядом с ними весь день. Впрочем, это его проблемы.  
  
+++  
  
С середины февраля начинается всеобщий ажиотаж – по школе развешаны плакаты-портреты с лозунгами, призывающими выбрать короля и королеву летнего выпускного бала. Стоят стенды с волонтёрами и кабинки для голосования. Раздаются флаеры и открытки, ленточки и значки.   
Дженсен только сейчас соображает, как много человек в школе – когда видит очереди к кабинкам, толпы визжащих девчонок и скучающих пацанов, смотрящих на них как на шайку ненормальных. Школьная форма каждого обвешана лентами и значками с портретами претендентов, а волонтеры как только не зазывают голосовать за того или иного кандидата.   
Самое странное во всём этом то, что учителя тоже словно только и ждут этого бала. Хотя, судя по словам миссис Падалеки, все просто с нетерпением ждут, когда всё закончится. Пройдёт бал – выпустятся ученики, и главной головной боли конец.  
– Ты за кого будешь голосовать? – Джаред вручает ему бюллетень со списком, и Дженсен удивлённо вздёргивает брови. Мало того, что Падалеки заставил его нацепить дурацкие значки с лозунгами, так ещё и рассчитывает, что он будет голосовать. Нет, не то, что бы он не собирался – он будет голосовать за Данни. А вот насчёт короля…  
– За Брока, – просто отвечает он, ловя обиженный взгляд Джареда. – Что? То, что мы друзья, не даёт тебе права требовать с меня голос.  
– Я думал, что друзья именно это и делают! – Джаред комично надувает губу.  
– Я подумаю. У меня ещё есть время, ведь так?  
– Не затягивай с этим, – Джаред сияет, чмокает его в нос и скрывается в толпе.  
– Дурак, – улыбается Дженсен, чувствуя, как нежность просто распирает его изнутри.  
На таких эмоциях проходят две недели – все думают только о выпускном бале, о том, кто что наденет, как протащит выпивку в школу, и кто, как и где лишится девственности.   
Вести о том, что помимо бала грядут ещё и выпускные экзамены немного умеряют пыл возбуждённых подростков. И за всеми этими подготовками Дженсен потерялся во времени и забыл о внезапно подкравшемся дне рождения. Впрочем, он же всё равно не собирался его отмечать – никогда не любил этот день. Он обычно просто сидел с семьёй, получал подарок, поздравление от родственников, и день заканчивался. В старом городе у него не было друзей, с которыми бы хотелось праздновать, поэтому он и не планирует ничего здесь – даже Джареду ничего не говорит – не такое уж и важное событие.   
Он ничего не подозревает, когда тот присылает ему сообщение с просьбой подойти к перекрёстку рядом с домом. Дженсен быстро переодевается, через десять минут встречается с Джаредом, который в первую же секунду даёт ему лёгкий подзатыльник со словами:   
– С днём рождения!  
– Откуда? Что? И это твоё поздравление? Правильно я тебе не говорил, – он обиженно потирает макушку.  
– Нормально поздравлю позже. Почему ты скрывал?  
– Не драматизируй, я просто не сказал. Чего такого?  
– А то! У моего... – Джаред запинается. – У тебя праздник, а я не знаю, нормально?   
– Я не люблю этот день, никогда не отмечаю и сейчас не собираюсь.  
Дженсен поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Джаред ловит его за запястье и тянет к себе.  
– Нет уж. Не хочешь ради себя, так считай, что должен мне за своё враньё. Пойдём, именинник!  
Джаред приводит его в какой-то бар, куда если бы не его знакомый охранник, их бы вообще не пропустили. Дженсен садится за столик в углу и ждёт, когда Джаред принесёт им выпивку. Он ожидает пиво, но Джаред замахивается на кое-что покруче, и ставит перед Дженсеном кувшин с янтарной жидкостью.  
– Как тебе продали? Это же незаконно! – восклицает он, глядя на ухмыляющегося Джареда с подозрением.  
– У меня есть пара секретов, – отвечает тот, тряся перед ним фальшивыми документами.  
– Джаред! – Дженсен отбирает у него карточку. – Двадцать один, правда? Неужели кто-то верит?  
– Ну, я большой мальчик, – Джаред похабно двигает бровями, Дженсен закатывает глаза. – Да ладно, расслабься. Я подарю тебе такие же.  
– Спасибо, обойдусь.  
– Как хочешь, зануда, – Джаред пожимает плечами, разливает виски по стаканам и протягивает один Дженсену. – За тебя.  
Дженсен смотрит поверх стекла, пока не отпивает почти половину бурбона залпом. Он щурится от мгновенно обжёгшего горло напитка, но потом на замену неприятному чувству приходит ощущение вкуса, и становится тепло и хорошо.  
– Как ты вообще узнал про мой день рождения? – спрашивает Дженсен, облизывая губы.   
– Мама, – отвечает Джаред, и это всё объясняет. Миссис Шерон «я-всё-знаю» Падалеки. Она же прислала Дженсену сообщение с поздравлением. Стоило догадаться, что этим дело не ограничится.  
Они сидят в баре, пока не выпивают всё, что принёс Джаред, и только после этого Дженсен заявляет, что ему уже пора домой. Джаред, естественно, протестует, но из бара они выходят.   
Однако, по пути к дому, тот всё-таки меняет курс и затаскивает Дженсена в большой лесопарк, в котором тот ещё не был, приводит к пруду, находящемуся в самой дальней части, и начинает стягивать с себя футболку. Дженсен судорожно оглядывается вокруг.  
– Что ты творишь?  
– Собираюсь поплавать!  
– Джаред, это грязный пруд, ты туда не полезешь!  
– Полезу. И ты со мной.  
– Ну уж нет, – Дженсен отступает назад.  
– Дава-а-ай. Будет весело, ну же!  
– Очень сомневаюсь.  
Джаред стаскивает с себя джинсы вместе с кроссовками. Боже, этот пьяный дурак действительно собрался это сделать и тянет его за собой. Дженсен с громким вздохом начинает снимать с себя одежду, до трусов, уговаривая Джареда оставить их тоже – мало ли что можно подцепить в этой ужасной воде.   
Он немного тормозит, а Джаред уже доплывает до центра и теперь брызгается на него, поторапливая. Дженсен ступает в воду и матерится сквозь зубы – чертовски холодно! Но Джаред не даёт ему привыкнуть – окатывает водой сразу до плеч, отчего он вскрикивает.  
– Ну, всё, сейчас я тебе задам! – Дженсен срывается с места, плывёт за со смехом улепётывающим Джаредом. Поймать того получается только на середине пруда, и он запрыгивает на него со спины, обхватывая руками и ногами. Джаред поддерживает его под коленями и, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, ныряет. Когда оказывается над водой, отплёвываясь, Дженсен с силой бьёт альфу по плечу.  
– Ты совсем сдурел? А предупредить? – Джаред его не слушает, только улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Почему-то все возмущения мгновенно покидают голову, когда горячая рука ложится на затылок, а мягкие губы касаются его собственных. Вот зараза, нашёл способ, как легко заставить Дженсена не держать на него зла. Нет уж, так дело не пойдёт. Дженсен отстраняется, чтобы продолжить возмущаться, но тут что-то скользкое касается его ноги, и он вскрикивает, снова обхватывая Джареда руками за шею, и запрыгивая на него.  
– Мерзость-мерзость-мерзость!  
– Эклз, ты визжишь как девчонка, – ржёт Джаред, поддерживая его под задницу, чтобы не соскальзывал.  
– Что-то меня коснулось. Что-то мерзкое…  
– Успокойся, я защищу тебя, ладно? Пойдём уже к берегу.  
Дженсен активно кивает – они наплавались достаточно – зубы уже стучат.   
Только они начинают натягивать штаны, как земли под ногами касается луч фонаря. Джаред хватает Дженсена за руку и тянет за собой в кусты.  
– Эй! Стоять! – кричит чувак в форме. Дженсен успевает схватить с земли свою одежду и, тоже смеясь, убегает. Им удаётся скрыться за деревом. Джаред прижимает его к стволу, зажав одной рукой рот себе, а второй – ему. Дженсен прикрывает глаза, успокаивая сердце, и старается не смеяться. Когда шаги сторожа затихают, и они оказываются в безопасности, то позволяют себе вздохнуть и посмеяться.  
Дженсен, наконец, натягивает на себя одежду, лишь затем понимая, что это ошибка – она вся промокает и противно липнет к коже. Особенно не комфортно в джинсах, которые мгновенно впитывают влагу от мокрых трусов. Джаред рядом разочарованно стонет – у него та же проблема.   
– Пойдём, посидим немного, чтобы хоть чуточку подсохнуть.  
Они располагаются на лавочке под фонарём.   
– Чёрт, холодно как, – жалуется Джаред, и Дженсен пододвигается вплотную, подбирается под руку, обнимая. Тот довольно хмыкает, обхватывает его руками и крепко прижимает к себе. Дженсен прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплом. Они не двигаются, не пытаются как-то поменять положение, даже, несмотря на то, что он сопит Джареду в шею, и тому щекотно – он постоянно фыркает, вздрагивая.  
– Спасибо, – шепчет Дженсен немного сонно. Это был потрясающий день рождения, и он действительно благодарен Джареду, хоть и не скажет, как много это для него значит.  
  
+++  
  
Помимо всех проблем в школе, у Дженсена начинаются собственные. Весна – долбаная пора гона, и на этот раз он готовится заранее. Первый день приходится на отъезд родителей и Кензи в Арлингтон на музыкальный конкурс мелкой. Так что Дженсен проводит его один – Джош вообще последнее время не появляется дома, ночует у друзей.   
Ему просто нестерпимо хочется – нужно! – позвонить Джареду, позвать его, попросить прийти, но он сдерживается до последнего.  
Джаред звонит сам.  
– Джаред, пожалуйста, ты нужен...  
Когда он приходит, Дженсен набрасывается на него прямо с порога, зацеловывает лицо, шею, держится крепко, впившись когтями в плечи. Джареда ведёт так же, как и его – он кусается, лапает, тискает, сжимает, не отпускает.  
Первый раз они трахаются в комнате. Дженсен стоит на коленях, перегнувшись через край, по пояс скрытый под кроватью в поисках коробки с презервативами – Джаред оставил, когда прокрадывался к нему через окно.  
– Блядь, да где они?! – он вскрикивает, выпрямляется и рычит, глядя на Джареда – тот укусил его за задницу! – У тебя, что, фетиш?  
– Ага, твои веснушки сводят меня с ума, – тот похотливо ухмыляется, смотрит на презерватив и, рыкнув, выхватывает пакетик и валит Дженсена на спину, на кровать.   
Они устраивают секс-марафон, на этот раз не ограничивая себя ничем – весь дом полностью в их распоряжении. Передышки устраивают только когда ждут, пока узел Джареда уменьшится достаточно, чтобы они могли разъединиться, а потом всё происходит заново. Раза после третьего Дженсен уходит вниз на кухню, даже не потрудившись одеться – Джаред трахает его у холодильника, прижавшись сзади, кусая за загривок, вколачиваясь так мощно и резко, что шкаф ходит ходуном.  
– Ты надел презерватив?   
– Да, да-кажется-да-о-боже-мой... да!   
Также они пытаются отдохнуть нормально – на диване – посмотреть бессмысленный фильм и съесть вредную пищу, но всё заканчивается тем, что Джаред перегибает Дженсена через спинку дивана и втрахивает в обивку.   
К концу дня мыслей не остаётся в принципе. Зато остаётся куча застывших пятен на всевозможных поверхностях дома, которые они оттирают мокрой тряпкой большую часть следующего дня. Течка, на удивление, почти совсем сходит на «нет», поэтому под вечер воскресенья и Дженсен, и Джаред могут снова держать себя в руках – не трахаться каждые пять минут. Ну, разве что просто так захочется.   
Они лежат голые на кровати после последнего захода, прежде чем Джареду нужно будет идти домой.  
– Так странно... У меня ещё никогда это не проходило так быстро.  
– Всё бывает, – Джаред лениво гладит его плечо.  
– Может со мной что-то не так, как думаешь? Почему так резко закончилось?  
– Потому что если это продолжится, то мы просто не выживем. Серьёзно, чувак, у меня член отвалится!  
– Да ну тебя, – Дженсен пихает его локтем и смеётся. – Хорошо же.  
Джаред целует его в висок, выдыхая:  
– Хорошо.  
Поглаживания усыпляют, разговаривать больше не хочется, поэтому они просто так валяются какое-то время. Но, несмотря на тепло, которое разливается в груди Дженсена просто от присутствия Джареда рядом, он всё равно спустя полчаса выгоняет его.  
– Всё, вали. Предки будут здесь через пару часов.  
– Ты такой гостеприимный, – Джаред целует его на прощание у выхода.   
Нужно как следует проветрить весь дом и попытаться скрыть запах. Родители почуют течку, но вот активное присутствие Джареда лучше бы оставить в тайне… этого сделать не получается. Через пять минут после приезда, отец зовёт его спуститься вниз. По тому, как они отсылают Маккензи в комнату, а та в этот раз даже не сопротивляется, Дженсен понимает, что они настроены более чем серьёзно.  
– У тебя был гон, – не спрашивает, констатирует мама.  
– Да, в ваш отъезд начался.  
– И ты уже в порядке?  
– Я сам удивился, не понимаю, почему так быстро.  
– Может, дело в твоём альфе? Он ведь тебе тут «помогал»? – хмыкает папа, изображая кавычки.   
Дженсен начинает злиться.  
– Джаред тут не при чём!  
– Как не при чём? Он опять тобой воспользовался! Пришёл и взял, как варвар! – мама уже близка к слезам, но Дженсену сейчас всё равно.   
Они не могут, не имеют права говорить такое про Джареда. Это не честно.  
– Это я его позвал, понятно? Потому что сам хотел!  
– Господи, Дженсен, да что с тобой происходит? Ты никогда не был таким легкомысленным! – мама всплескивает руками.  
– Это всё влияние этого альфы, – вставляет отец сурово. – Тот даже отношений с тобой признавать не хочет, а ты подкладываешься под него.  
Дженсен возмущённо вздыхает, но сжимает кулаки, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
– Наши отношения – это наши дела. Вы ни черта не знаете про нас!  
– Потому что нет никаких «вас»!   
– Только потому, что я не хочу!   
– Ну тогда и перестань с ним встречаться, раз не хочешь! Не выставляй себя в дурном свете.  
– Нет. Мне он нужен, ясно? Нужен! И мне плевать, как это выглядит и… как называется. Я буду с ним, нравится вам это или нет!  
Он поднимается в свою комнату, оставляя озадаченных его признанием родителей, и только потом понимает, что сказал.   
Ему нужен Джаред. Не друг, не партнёр по сексу, а сам Джаред. Чёрт, кажется, он всё-таки подпустил того гораздо ближе, чем планировал. Но в этом и заключается сложность чувств – их просто нельзя распланировать и как-то организовать. Джаред, наверное, будет счастлив, если Дженсен когда-нибудь наберётся смелости ему об этом рассказать.


	21. Chapter 21

  
Весь апрель их муштруют так, что Джаред может найти всему происходящему только нецензурное определение. Плюс ко всему, в школу приезжают представители разных колледжей, зазывающих учиться именно у них, потому что они лучше всех! Хочется набить им морды, хотя бы потому, что большинство вариантов безумно соблазнительные, но есть большое «но» – в любом случае Дженсен будет далеко. Он-то уже определился с колледжем, усердно готовится к поступлению, а приоритеты Джареда как-то поменялись. Они не разговаривают об этом, но Дженсен явно замечает его с каждым днём ухудшающееся настроение, сколь бы тщательно он это не скрывал.  
– Эй, – Дженсен присаживается рядом, кладёт руку на плечо и несильно сжимает.  
Джаред изображает подобие улыбки, надеясь, что получится скрыть не радужные мысли. Не получается. Дженсен – телепат.   
– Ты уныл, как погода в Лондоне, что такое? – он утыкается носом ему в шею, и сердце пропускает удар – нечасто получишь от Эклза такую ласку. Хотя, в последнее время... Джаред начал замечать, что Дженсен ведёт себя с ним по-другому. Он не шугается и не закатывает глаза, когда Джаред делает для него что-нибудь приятное, чаще говорит какие-то глупости и просто обнимает. Бывает, когда Джаред долго корпит над учебниками, он сядет сзади, помнёт ему плечи, обнимет за торс, прижавшись тесно-тесно, уткнувшись носом в затылок, и сидит так. Джаред не двигается – боится спугнуть.   
А иногда он ловит взгляды – они сидят в столовой или на уроке, и Дженсен смотрит на него с лёгкой улыбкой, но стоит засечь это – тут же опускает глаза, «прячась». Джаред не давит, зная, что тому трудно «раскрываться» и доверять полностью. Он бы сам себя ненавидел гораздо дольше, будь на месте Дженсена. Но всё равно он не может отрицать того, что всякий раз, когда тот улыбается ему, смотрит на него, обнимает сам или целует, в животе рождается такое лёгкое и парящее чувство. Приятно же, чёрт возьми!   
Джаред вздыхает, мягко улыбается Дженсену и, наклонившись, касается его руки щекой.  
– Просто думаю о том, что не хочу идти на выпускной в смокинге, я буду смотреться смешно.  
Не скажет же он, что грустит потому, что Дженсен наверняка будет учиться очень далеко от него, и что это уже заранее невыносимо. Это было бы слишком отстойно, глупо и сопливо, так что пусть тот думает, что это его не трогает.   
Не то, чтобы Дженсен верит его словам...  
– Мы этого ещё не знаем, – отвечает тот с улыбкой и фыркает. – Не придёшь же ты в форме «Львов».  
– А что? В ней я точно выгляжу супер!  
Дженсен смеётся, качая головой, а Джаред пристально смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Он как-то изменился. Что-то глобальное случилось, оно как-то ощущается, но пока неявно. И это даже не влюблённость Джареда, не то притяжение к Дженсену, которое он ощущает двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Что-то другое. Что-то... пока непонятное, но он обязательно выяснит, что это. Похоже, он уже заранее скучает.   
  
+++  
  
Чем ближе экзамены, тем больше нервничает Дженсен – они уже дважды успевают поругаться – так, по мелочам, просто Дженсен срывается на Джареде, а он сам старается не поддаваться. Тот всё равно потом максимум минут через десять подходит к нему и молча обнимает, утыкаясь носом в шею. Вот так вот извиняясь по-своему, потому что не умеет нормально. Но Джареда это устраивает. Хотя всё равно после второй ссоры он предлагает готовиться вместе – так можно во время «приступов» Дженсеновской паники быстро отвлечь его поцелуями или чем погорячее. Смешно, но это срабатывает каждый раз.   
Чаще всего они занимаются у Джареда дома, однако, и к Дженсену его стали пускать. Родители, конечно, насторожены и просят их не закрывать дверь, но настроены уже, вроде, менее враждебно. Может, они заметили отношение Джареда к Дженсену? Неважно, какая причина заставила их это сделать, но Джаред благодарен. Отчасти потому, что чувствует, как от этой ситуации расслабляется сам Дженсен – ему, естественно, было трудно метаться между двух огней.  
Сейчас они валяются у Джареда на кровати, смотрят какой-то боевик, идущий по телику. Дженсен лежит между его раздвинутых ног, спиной привалившись к груди, а Джаред просто обвил руки вокруг него, прижимая к себе ещё плотнее. За сегодня они перелопатили такую гору материала и информации, что явно заслужили небольшой отдых.   
Обычно, когда у них есть время после занятий, они занимаются сексом, когда мамы нет дома, и им ничего не мешает, но сейчас на Джареда находит необъяснимый приступ нежности, и ему хочется просто прижать к себе Дженсена, и лежать так, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом. Не отрываясь от фильма, он неосознанно переводит руку с живота Дженсена на его грудь и легко поглаживает через футболку, пальцами задевая соски, начиная уделять им чуть больше внимания. Он не пытается завести, просто ему нравится ощущение твёрдых бугорков под пальцами. Дженсен начинает елозить у него между ног, и Джаред переводит взгляд на его пах – уже полностью возбуждён. Это странно, потому что обычно ему нужно немного больше времени, да и стимуляции тоже. А тут, всего лишь соски погладил – они у него чувствительные, конечно, но не настолько.   
Джаред смотрит на лицо Дженсена – глаза прикрыты, ресницы чуть дрожат, а губы наоборот слегка приоткрыты, будто в немом стоне. Хоть Джаред и не хотел сегодня ничего связанного с сексом, но ему просто становится интересна такая реакция – он кладёт вторую руку Дженсену на грудь и так же массирует, потирая сосок подушечкой большого пальца. Дженсен дёргается и ахает, упираясь головой ему куда-то под подбородок.   
– М-м-м, – выдыхает он протяжно, вцепляясь руками в одеяло.  
– Какой ты сегодня... С ума меня сводишь.  
Он усиливает напор, зажимая соски между пальцами, и трёт их по кругу, не останавливаясь. От этого Дженсен стонет громче и громче, а когда Джаред наклоняется к его уху и прикусывает мочку, шепча какой он горячий и сексуальный, то вовсе начинает хныкать и что-то неразборчиво бормотать. Это продолжается несколько минут, причём Джаред ласкает только грудь, прежде чем Дженсен удивляет его до безумия – содрогается всем телом и кончает прямо в штаны, ни разу не коснувшись себя рукой. Джаред аж замирает, перестаёт его гладить, в шоке распахнув глаза.  
– Только от?.. Серьёзно? Блядь, Дженсен.  
Ему кажется, что если бы мог, он бы сам сейчас последовал примеру Дженсена.   
Тот закрывает руками лицо и ничего не отвечает – похоже, ему ужасно неловко, но Джаред не понимает, чего тут стыдиться, это же было просто охрененно.  
– Перестань, это было… ты же... вау, Дженсен.  
Он отнимает руки от лица и вместо этого переплетает их пальцы и скрещивает руки у Дженсена на животе, обнимая. Они лежат так недолго, прежде чем тот предлагает сходить в душ, и Джареду хорошо даже несмотря на то, что сам он ещё не кончил, а Дженсен до сих пор прячет от него взгляд.  
  
+++  
  
На следующей день Дженсен всё же немного смущается, хотя Джаред уверен, что вытрахал из него весь этот бред ещё вчера вечером в душе. Ему очень хочется повторить, но это осуществить не получается, потому что сегодня они занимаются у Дженсена, а с открытой дверью комнаты особо не поэкспериментируешь. Зато Дженсен, видимо, немного расслабляется и отпускает эту ситуацию, первым целуя Джареда на прощание после занятий, крепко прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Растянуть удовольствие им не даёт миссис Эклз, которая кашляет, привлекая внимание. Джаред извиняется перед ней и отступает от Дженсена, видя, что её взгляд чуть смягчается, когда Дженсен берёт его за руку и ведёт к выходу. Он и сам сейчас не может перестать улыбаться, чувствуя приятное тепло внутри от этого жеста. Снова это порхающее чувство! Когда он рассказал об этом Дженсену, тот предложил провериться у врача:  
– Вдруг, это что-то серьёзное, Джаред? – он драматично взмахнул руками и прижал их к груди.  
– Ага, очень серьёзное. Я болен «Дженсенитом», – трагично ответил Джаред.  
– Это не заразно?  
– Передаётся половым путём, да.  
Джаред фыркает, вспоминая это, затем наклоняется к Дженсену и шепчет на ухо:   
– Я позвоню перед сном.  
Дженсен кивает, будто он и так не знает, что Джаред позвонит. Они всегда созваниваются перед сном, болтают ни о чём. Джаред дразнит его на вечную тему «что на тебе надето?» и желает приятных снов с его участием. Даже если они расстались всего час назад.  
Джаред ещё раз быстро целует его напоследок – простое касание губ, ничего большего – и направляется домой.  
Сегодняшний разговор немного отличается от остальных. Да, Дженсен всегда более молчаливый по телефону, хоть и не упускает момента подколоть, но сегодня из него вообще слова не вытянешь. Джаред чувствует его напряжение даже через трубку.  
– Что-то не так?   
– Нет, ничего, всё нормально.  
– Дженсен, – Джаред говорит твёрдо, потому что он хочет ответ, а не отмазки. – Дженсен, что случилось?  
Дженсен шумно вздыхает.  
– Ты... Ты мне нужен.  
– Что? Это всё-таки снова течка? Я сейчас приду!  
Он уже вскакивает с кровати, чтобы начать одеваться, как в прошлый раз. Потому что он знает, что без него Дженсен мучается, и не может сидеть тут с этим знанием. Даже, несмотря на то, что родители Дженсена в этот раз дома. Плевать! Если он нужен Дженсену, то он примчится, даже если родители будут сидеть в его комнате!  
– Нет, стой! Не в том смысле... – голос Дженсена звучит как-то надломлено. Джареда это настораживает.  
– Я не понимаю, – он присаживается обратно на кровать, всё ещё держа джинсы в одной руке.  
– Нет гона, я не про секс... Мне просто нужен ты. Как бы, очень. Вот.  
Джаред чувствует, как его губы растягивает счастливая улыбка, его сердце стучит как бешеное, когда он понимает, что Дженсен наконец-то признал это – их связь, их отношения. Ему хочется сорваться с места и побежать к нему, снова влезть в окно и заставлять говорить это снова и снова. Но вместо всего этого он просто выдерживает паузу, скалясь как придурок.  
– Я знаю, – отвечает он самоуверенно, но, давая Дженсену понять, что он просто дразнится. Имеет право – он столько этого ждал!  
Но тот всё равно только бормочет тихое и явно смущённое «придурок» и бросает трубку. Вдогонку Джаред быстро отсылает ему: «Ты мне тоже».  
И со счастливой улыбкой валится на кровать, воспроизводя в голове слова Дженсена.   
Он ему нужен. Да, чёрт побери!  
Естественно, потом они не разговаривают об этом, хотя Джаред умирает от желания услышать это в живую. Зато после сдачи половины экзаменов, Дженсен его просто изводит темой поступления и говорит об этом каждый день. Сам он давно решил подать документы в колледж в Хьюстоне – на «биологический». Джаред, когда узнал, был даже удивлён – он думал, тот пойдёт на журналистку, не зря же до сих пор иногда пропадает за работой в своей газете. Но, оказывается, это просто хобби, тогда как биология — его истинное пристрастие. Дженсен и Джареда заставляет задуматься над тем, чем же он хочет заниматься в будущем. Раньше он был уверен, что будет поступать в местный спортивный колледж – у него для этого были и есть все навыки и привилегии. Но это было раньше, до… всего, что стряслось. До Дженсена. Тот уедет в Хьюстон, а Джаред сомневается, что у него хватит мозгов для поступления туда. Даже на спортивный. Хотя, признаться честно, спорт – это сейчас последнее, о чём Джаред мечтает. Странное дело, но когда их команда проиграла региональный матч, Джаред даже не сильно расстроился, потому что с ним тогда был Дженсен.  
И сейчас тот рядом и всячески его уверяет, что он сможет поступить куда захочет, если постарается. Он даже его маму к этому подключает, когда они спускаются в кухню перекусить.  
– Миссис Падалеки, – начинает Дженсен, а та кашляет, напоминая, сколько раз она просила его называть её по имени вне школы. – Ну, скажите ему!  
Джаред закатывает глаза и показательно закрывает уши руками, напевая себе под нос. Дженсен резко дёргает его руки, заставляя выслушать.  
– Милый, Дженсен прав!  
– Ха, видишь! – победно восклицает тот.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – бормочет Джаред.  
– Неправда! – хором отвечают Дженсен вместе с мамой, переглядываются и начинают смеяться.  
Джаред качает головой.   
Когда они поднимаются в комнату, Дженсен выуживает из сумки брошюры разных колледжей и кладёт перед ним.  
– Ты не отстанешь от меня, да?  
– Нет.  
Джаред вздыхает, но берёт те в руки, просматривая. Он останавливается на колледже в Хьюстоне, который выбрал Дженсен, и хитро смотрит на него, тряся брошюрой.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?  
– Только если ты найдёшь там то, что тебя заинтересует.  
– Миссия выполнена, – Джаред подмигивает ему.  
– Джаред, – Дженсен явно пытается не улыбаться. – Я имею в виду факультет.  
– Ну, я слышал, там неплохой исторический.  
– История, правда?  
– А что, вроде ничего так. Мы делали доклад, так? Мне очень понравилось узнавать о том, что было до нас, как и чем люди жили раньше. Да и в школе этот предмет не такой уж скучный. Я, по-моему, только один раз на нём уснул.  
– О, это рекорд.  
– Заткнись.  
– Хьюстон-Хьюстон, у нас проблемы! Нападение Пада-годзиллы на город! А-а-а!  
Дженсен, как дурак, начинает носиться по комнате, изображая панику и размахивая руками, пока Джаред не ловит его и валит на кровать, подминая под себя. Тот всё еще посмеивается, но вскоре успокаивается и запускает пальцы в его волосы, поглаживая.  
– Я, правда, буду рад, если ты поступишь. А ты сможешь, я точно знаю.  
– Я надеюсь. А то ты без меня там загнёшься от скуки.  
– Это точно, – Дженсен хмыкает, и даже не даёт Джареду себя поцеловать – спихивает его и поднимается. – За работу! Нам нужны высшие баллы!


	22. Chapter 22

  
Он теперь гоняет Джареда по оставшимся предметам гораздо сильнее, чем преподаватели за целый год. Но, к счастью, когда всё позади, Джаред получает баллы даже выше, чем ожидал. Они вместе отправляют все необходимые документы в колледж, теперь остаётся только ждать. Подготовка к выпускному хорошо отвлекает.   
Они вместе с несколькими ребятами украшают зал, Том и Данниль постоянно поблизости и подкалывают:  
– Джаред, кого ты позовёшь на выпускной? – дразнится Данниль, а тот грозится стукнуть её рулоном цветной бумаги.  
– Да, Джаред? – поддакивает Том с хитрым прищуром.  
– Ну, если Дженсен наденет милое пла-а-атье, – поёт Джаред.  
– Дженсен сейчас снова треснет тебе по я-я-яйцам, – в том же духе парирует Дженсен, не отвлекаясь от работы. Ребята ржут над ними.  
Позже Джаред приглашает нормально, и Дженсен всего пару минут издевается над ним, прежде чем согласиться.   
На следующий день Дженсен приходит в актовый зал и видит там только Данниль, прикалывающую какие-то разноцветные звёздочки к шторам.  
– Где Джаред? – Дженсен хмурится, оглядываясь – Джаред не предупреждал его, что не придёт. Он, конечно, не обязан отчитываться, но всё равно становится как-то неприятно.  
– Наши куда-то свалили. У них своё «братское» прощание перед разъездом. Знаешь, всякие ритуалы и всё такое.  
Дженсен только вопросительно поднимает бровь, а Данниль отмахивается.  
– Это значит, что они будут шляться по городу и пить пиво, стараясь не разреветься.   
Она театрально шмыгает носом и Дженсен смеётся.  
– Нужна помощь? – спрашивает он.  
Данниль вручает ему половину звёзд.   
Он проводит в зале ещё часа четыре, отправив Джареду два сообщения, но тот не отвечает. Дженсен начинает немного переживать – обычно тот сразу отвечает, несмотря ни на что. Настроение падает, и он даже отклоняет предложение Данниль тоже где-то погулять. Он идёт домой и ругает себя за то, что не может даже нормально повеселиться без Джареда.   
Падалеки появляется на пороге его комнаты только вечером, и он немного удивлён, что мама спокойно его впустила. Дженсен сидит на кровати по-турецки, слушает музыку в плеере на полную громкость и вытаскивает один наушник, когда Джаред опирается о косяк двери, скрестив руки на груди.  
– Данни была права. Ты сидишь тут и страдаешь по мне, – он ухмыляется и шагает вперёд, не давая даже нормально возмутиться – сразу затыкает рот поцелуем, опираясь руками о кровать. Дженсен для вида протестующее мычит и дёргается, стараясь отодвинуться. Джаред шипит, когда коленом Дженсен задевает его левую руку.  
– Что такое? Джаред, что на этот раз? – он хмурится.  
– Ничего страшного, ладно? Хотя ты, возможно, будешь ругаться.  
Джаред садится напротив и закатывает рукав толстовки – под ним бандаж от запястья и почти до сгиба локтя.   
Дженсен кидает на Джареда взволнованный взгляд, потому что, блин, ну мало ли до чего могут довести их гулянки с Томом! Падалеки со вздохом аккуратно отклеивает бандаж, и Дженсен просто застывает. Под тканью татуировка: чёрные ветки мягко обвивают руку, а на кончиках два контура соцветий, похожих на магнолию. И это не просто татуировка, а та самая, про которую Джаред рассказывал на зачёте, а мистер Харрис демонстрировал свою. Получается, одно соцветие символизирует его, Дженсена?  
– О, нет-нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! – он вскакивает с кровати, пятясь спиной к окну. – Джаред, нет. Ты чего? Ты понимаешь, что это слишком серьёзно? Нет.  
Он мотает головой, смотря на Джареда испуганными глазами. Тогда рассказ его очень тронул, он даже подумал, что было бы круто, если кто-нибудь сделал такое для него. Но к тому, что это произойдёт, да ещё и так скоро, Дженсен оказался не готов. Чёрт, он ведь даже в своих чувствах ещё не признался, а Джаред уже творит такое!   
Тот вздыхает, даже не удивившись такой реакции, спокойно заклеивает бандаж обратно, встаёт и делает шаг вперёд. Дженсен пятится ещё дальше, пока не стукается задницей о подоконник. Ну вот, бежать некуда. Только в окно.  
Джаред подходит вплотную и кладёт руки ему на бёдра, словно читает мысли и не даёт сделать глупость. Хотя это скорее он мастер по глупостям.  
– Что сделать, чтобы ты перестал паниковать?  
– Свести её? – Дженсен неуверенно смотрит на него, и его сердце сжимается, когда Джаред заметно грустнеет.  
– Ты правда этого хочешь?  
Он делает шаг назад, и Дженсен просто не может не притянуть его обратно, утыкаясь лбом в шею.  
– Нет… я не знаю... Блин, Джаред, это сложно, ладно?  
Он ещё крепче вжимается в Джареда, когда тот обхватывает его руками, и утыкается носом куда-то за ухо.  
– Дженсен, если ты когда-нибудь скажешь, что не хочешь быть моей парой, я всё равно никогда не пожалею, что сделал её.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что люблю, – просто отвечает Джаред.  
Сердце стучит как бешеное, Дженсен молчит, закрывает глаза. Джаред приподнимает его лицо за подбородок и целует глубоко, настойчиво, но при этом как-то мягко, словно пытается передать все чувства одними касаниями губ. Чёрт, как же он может его так любить, когда Дженсен даже в ответ не может выдавить из себя эти слова?  
Он обнимает Джареда за шею, когда тот подсаживает его на подоконник, чтобы было удобней, и с энтузиазмом отвечает на поцелуй. Позже, когда они отрываются друг от друга, Дженсен касается руки Джареда и вопросительно смотрит ему в глаза.  
– Хочу посмотреть.  
Джаред улыбается, снова снимает повязку, протягивая руку вперёд. Дженсен разглядывает чёрные линии, не в силах оторвать взгляд от двух ещё пока незаконченных цветов. Ему очень хочется проследить ветки пальцами, но кожа вокруг тату красная, раздражённая, поэтому он залепляет бандаж обратно. Ещё насмотрится.  
– Больно было?  
– Да так, – Джаред пожимает плечами, хотя видно, как ему хочется пожаловаться.  
– Выкладывай.  
– Как в аду, блин!  
Дженсен смеётся, запрокидывая голову.  
– Но мастер сказал, что на внутренней стороне запястья будет ещё хуже, а вот на плече станет полегче. Ещё она будет цветной.  
– На плече?   
– Ну да, она же будет во всю руку, чувак!  
– О-о-о.  
Дженсен уже и забыл, что эта татуировка должна обхватывать руку целиком. Едва касаясь, он проводит кончиками пальцев по руке Джареда, представляя, как это будет выглядеть.  
– Горячо, да? – ухмыляется Джаред.  
Дженсен только кивает, не желая выдавать, что это на самом деле его заводит. Он даже и не подозревал, что у него есть такой кинк.  
– Как ты до этого додумался?  
– Мы вместе с Томом придумали. Он, кстати, тоже сделал.  
– Ох, хочу видеть реакцию Данниль!  
– Ну, она уж точно не сравнится с твоей.  
Джаред отходит от него и начинает трясти руками, копируя его панику.  
– Нет-нет-нет-не-е-е-т!  
– Заткнись! – Дженсен смеётся, хоть и смущается. Это действительно было глупо. – Извини, просто... это неожиданно.  
– Да ладно, даже забавно. Будет, что рассказать детям.  
– Джаред!  
– Всё-всё, ещё дальше вперёд не забегаю и не давлю, понял.  
Джаред снова подходит к нему и целует, отвлекая от всех мыслей, пока они не перемещаются на кровать и не продолжают уже там. После всего, что сегодня сделал и сказал Джаред, Дженсен чувствует себя невероятно нужным и счастливым, как никогда раньше.  
  
+++  
  
Ощущение счастья только усиливается, когда за два дня до выпускного Дженсену приходит письмо из колледжа. Джаред в этот момент находится рядом и с нетерпением смотрит на него. Дженсену немного страшно, хотя внушительный на вид пакет, по идее, должен утешать – вряд ли бы ему прислали такой большой отказ.   
– Ну-у-у! – стонет рядом Джаред, и Дженсен кидает на него раздражённый взгляд.  
– Сейчас!  
Он аккуратно вскрывает конверт и достает документы, тут же пробегая взглядом по строчкам, мало что понимая – от волнения текст расплывается перед глазами. Но он успевает ухватить слова «разрешите поздравить…» и «будем рады видеть вас у нас…». Дженсен поднимает шокированный взгляд на Джареда, который с волнением следит за ним, кивает и не успевает сказать ничего больше, прежде чем Джаред подрывается к нему и заключает в объятия. Дженсен глупо улыбается ему в плечо, поднимает руку с листками за его спиной и пытается читать остальной текст.   
– Я знал! Поздравляю!  
– Спасибо! Джаред, а ты? Тебе же, наверное, тоже пришло? – Неожиданно вспоминает Дженсен и отрывается от Джареда.   
Тот качает головой.  
– Утром ничего не было, мама бы, наверное, позвонила, если что.  
– Всё равно надо проверить. Пойдём!  
У Джареда пусто, миссис Падалеки отрицательно качает головой и сочувственно вздыхает, глядя на них обоих, явно понимая, как они расстроены. Эта потрясающая женщина всегда так их поддерживает и помогает, что Дженсену иногда хочется, чтобы и его мама была хотя бы немного такой понимающей. Шерон даже когда о тату узнала, только поворчала сперва, затем спросила, уверен ли Джаред, и когда получила положительный ответ, благословила их, отчего Дженсену стало как-то неловко.  
Они уходят в комнату, и Дженсен пытается найти какие-нибудь слова поддержки, потому что, ну, это как-то не честно. Он даже своей удаче не может порадоваться как следует, потому что Джаред выглядит чернее тучи.   
– Даже отказа нет, – фыркает Джаред, падая на кровать.  
– И не будет! – ворчит Дженсен.  
– Вот именно, мне вообще ничего не пришлют.  
– Перестань, у тебя хорошие баллы. Может, просто на почте какие-то неполадки…   
– Ага, мою сову сбил коршун, я не смогу попасть в Хогвартс… – Джаред надувает губу.   
– … Да и комиссия не такая скоростная, – настойчиво продолжает Дженсен. – Ты точно поедешь туда вместе со мной, понятно?   
Он прекрасно понимает, как Джаред расстроен. Ему самому грустно от одной только мысли, что в колледже Джареда может не быть рядом. Пока он вообще себе мало представляет, каково это. Несмотря на то, что ещё год назад он прекрасно справлялся один.  
Он присаживается рядом, кладёт руку Джареду на плечо и несильно сжимает.   
– Съезжу, посмотреть, что там и где ты будешь учиться. Мало ли кто украдёт тебя по дороге или там.  
– Ох, спасибо, Бэтмен.  
– Всё для моего Робина.  
– Джаред! А я только хотел предложить тебя как-то утешить, но после этого...  
– Дже-е-енсен!  
И, да, Дженсен утешает. Джареду нужна его особая поддержка.  
  
+++  
  
На выпускной Дженсен начинает собираться всего за полчаса до выхода – отвлёкся на переписку с Джаредом и пришёл в себя только когда тот сказал, что скоро за ним зайдёт. Хотя и этого времени ему хватает с головой – всего-то нужно надеть костюм и привести волосы в порядок. Он не Джаред, ему не нужно полчаса укладывать свои локоны. Можно было одеваться и позже – теперь мама не разрешает ему никуда садиться, чтобы не помять брюки, которые она наглаживала с утра.   
Он ходит по дому и чуть ли не воет со скуки, кажется, время остановилось и идёт еле-еле. Звонок в дверь раздаётся, когда Дженсен только успевает мысленно поругать копушу Джареда. Он знал, что тот будет выглядеть обалденно в смокинге, сколько бы не восклицал. Но знать и видеть – разные вещи. Костюм сидит идеально, и Джаред будто выглядит на пару лет старше, взрослее, даже убрал волосы назад. Дженсен понимает, что просто беззастенчиво пялится, но тому, вроде, это льстит. Да и сам он в ответ смотрит не менее восхищённо.   
– Подумал, если принесу тебе корсаж из розовых роз, ты меня прибьёшь, – Джаред протягивает такую же белую бутоньерку, какую прикрепил себе на карман.  
– Учишься на своих ошибках, молодец.  
Дженсен принимает розу и тоже прикалывает её к пиджаку.   
– Пойдём, – Джаред подаёт ему руку, и Дженсену даже не хочется возмущаться, что это смотрится по-девчачьему.  
– Дженсен, – раздаётся папин голос за спиной.  
Дженсен поворачивается к вышедшим в коридор родителям.  
– Во сколько ты будешь дома?  
– Эм… Не знаю.  
– Мистер Эклз, я знаю, что вы мне мало доверяете, но обещаю, что Дженсен будет в целости и сохранности. Мы просто хотели пойти на прогулку по городу вместе с нашими друзьями – Томом и Данниль. Ничего сумасшедшего, честно.  
Отец смотрит на Джареда прищуренными глазами, будто пытается понять, говорит ли тот правду.  
– Пап, ну серьёзно! Это выпускной.  
Тот только вздыхает и даёт им отмашку.  
– Гуляйте, – он машет рукой, и Дженсену кажется, что даже слегка улыбается. – Только не отключай телефон. И мозги тоже.  
Дженсен широко улыбается, прощается с родителями, и они вместе с Джаредом выходят из дома.  
– Мы действительно будем просто гулять?  
– Ага, только без ребят.  
Дженсен смеётся.  
– И почему это мои предки тебе не верят?  
  
+++  
  
Весь зал, часть холла и даже балконы школы едва ли не под завязку забиты выряженными в пух и прах выпускниками. Все вокруг фотографируются, пьют пунш и ждут объявления короля и королевы бала. Дженсену на руку такая суматоха – чем меньше людей обратит внимание на то, что они с Джаредом пришли как пара, тем меньше будет вопросов и проблем. Хотя бывшие дружки Джареда всё равно до сих пор кидают на них косые взгляды, но хотя бы прекратили свои поползновения и не нападают просто так. Да и сейчас ничего не скажут при полном зале учителей.   
Как только они входят в зал, Данниль подлетает к ним, Том будто на буксире тащится за ней. Вся эта суматоха насчёт титулов и корон его, кажется, вообще не волнует. Зато он с удовольствием – раз в пятый, Дженсен уже устал закатывать глаза – рассказывает про татуировку и реакцию Данниль на этот факт – та просто повисла у него на шее и была абсолютно счастлива. Дженсен и не предполагал другого, ему вообще казалось, что Данниль изначально знала, к чему ведут их с Томом отношения.   
– Готовы стать победителями? – спрашивает Дженсен после очередного монолога Тома «Как я люблю эту рыжую львицу».  
– Эй! Я думал, ты болеешь за меня! – возмущается Джаред и щипает его за бок.  
– Падалеки, у тебя и так большое эго. Титул короля тебе ни к чему.  
– О да, ты любишь моё эго, – хитро ухмыляется тот.  
– Чувак, эго – это не то, о чём ты подумал, – даёт ему подзатыльник Том. Дженсен смеётся над обиженным выражением лица Джареда.  
– Я знаю, что это значит, – бурчит Падалеки.  
Том и Данниль закатывают глаза едва ли не синхронно.   
– Джаред, успокойся. За тебя голосовал только Дженсен.  
Джаред наклоняется поцеловать Дженсена в щёку.  
– О да детка, я твой король, – Падалеки просто не может не испортить момент.   
– Всё, было весело, но я от тебя ухожу.  
Дженсен шутливо отходит в сторону, когда Джаред, смеясь, тянет его назад.  
– Ага, разбежался.  
Чуть позже Дженсен с Томом уходят за пуншем, и до появления директора школы на сцене, они все вместе просто стоят где-то у стены и разговаривают.   
Долгую нудную речь почти никто не слушает, все оживляются, только когда директор упоминает о том, что пора объявить короля и королеву. Данниль тут же тащит Тома ближе к сцене, Дженсен с Джаредом остаются на месте. Толпа заражает своим волнением, и Дженсен понимает, что на самом деле хочет, чтобы выиграли их друзья. Было бы, конечно, здорово, если бы выиграл Джаред, но тогда придётся наблюдать, как тот танцует с кем-нибудь танец короля и королевы. А Дженсен будет стоять в углу и потягивать пунш. Нет уж.   
– Итак, ваши голоса уже подсчитаны и мне остаётся только объявить, кто же в этом году станет королём и королевой. Вынесите, пожалуйста, наши короны.  
При появлении на сцене двух девушек с коронами в руках, зал начинает визжать и сходить с ума.  
– Королём выпуска две тысячи двенадцатого года становится... Том Уэллинг!  
Джаред свистит, а Дженсен хлопает так сильно, что ладони начинают побаливать. Он видит, как Данниль радостно целует Тома в губы и подталкивает в сторону сцены. Тот поднимается на неё под аплодисменты и почти сгибается пополам, чтобы девушка с короной смогла дотянуться до его макушки.   
Директор машет рукой, пытаясь утихомирить зал, пока он открывает второй конверт с именем девушки.  
– А его королевой вы выбрали... Данниль Харрис!  
Данниль выглядит такой счастливой, спеша выйти к улыбающемуся Тому, что Дженсен сам не может сдержать широкой улыбки. Он поворачивается к довольному Джареду и за шею притягивает его к себе для короткого поцелуя. После они оба поворачиваются к сцене и наблюдают, как Том забирает диадему у девушки и сам аккуратно надевает на Данниль.  
– А теперь, танец короля и королевы! Не стесняйтесь следовать их примеру.  
Зал заполняет медленная музыка и Дженсен смотрит, как Том и Данниль на сцене подходят друг к другу ближе и начинают двигаться в медленном ритме. Джаред толкает его в бок, и когда он поворачивается к нему, протягивает руку.  
– Сэр, – Джаред по-дурацки кланяется.  
– Ты приглашаешь меня на танец? – Дженсен округляет глаза. К этому он как-то не подготовился.  
– Да ладно тебе. Директор сказал не стесняться.   
– Это не значит, что я должен его слушаться.


	23. Chapter 23

  
– Ну ради меня, пожалуйста! У нас есть, кстати, повод, чтобы станцевать, – Джаред продолжает настаивать, выкладывая последний козырь. Хоть он и не хотел сообщать об этом вот так.  
– Да, удиви меня, – ехидно хмыкает Дженсен.  
– Я поступил.  
Возникает пауза, прежде чем Дженсен чуть ли не прыгает на него от радости, обвивая руки вокруг шеи. Джаред абсолютно не ожидает от него такого, поэтому начинает ржать, как только восстанавливает дыхание.  
– Воздержись только от «я-же-говорил», – просит он, всё ещё посмеиваясь, кода Дженсен отстраняется и смотрит слегка неловко.  
Такая реакция безумно приятна, Джаред знал, что Дженсен обрадуется, что тот хочет поехать в Хьюстон вместе. Он просто не думал, что настолько.   
– Успокоился?  
Дженсен кивает, и Джаред снова протягивает ему руку.  
– А теперь потанцуешь?  
Смешно смотреть, как Дженсен пытается решить – поддаться на просьбу или нет. Джаред смотрит ещё более умоляюще, и тот наконец-то соглашается, перебарывает смущение. Джаред сам старается не обращать внимания на все взгляды, которые на них бросают, когда он обнимает Дженсена за талию, а тот кладёт руки ему на плечи.   
Удивительно, но они начинают двигаться довольно слаженно. Дженсен поворачивает голову в сторону, возможно пытаясь спрятать румянец на щеках, и кивает кому-то. Джаред видит, как Данниль показывает им большой палец, высовываясь из-за спины Тома. Он посмеивается, поворачивает лицо Дженсена обратно к себе, обхватывая его подбородок двумя пальцами. Нечего отвлекаться. Дженсен поднимает на него взгляд, и Джаред приближает своё лицо близко к его, но не целует, по крайней мере, сейчас, просто прислоняется лбом ко лбу и прижимается всем телом ещё ближе. Так можно чувствовать дыхание Дженсена на своих губах, прикрыть глаза и наслаждаться моментом.   
Джаред никогда не думал, что он такой фанат всякой романтики. Дженсен заметно расслабляется и даже чуть приглашающе отклоняет голову в сторону, когда Джаред утыкается носом ему за ухо, по пути поцеловав в подбородок. Когда они так близко, он всегда лучше чувствует Дженсена – его состояние, даже сердцебиение. Он не раз говорил об этом Дженсену, но тот на это только занудно, будто строчку из лекции читает, отвечал ему, что это из-за их связи, и с Сэнди такого не было, потому что они никогда не доходили до конца, и та не была его парой. Но сейчас Джаред чувствует, что с каждым разом что-то меняется в его ощущениях. И Дженсен меняется. Даже сердце того бьётся странно, будто эхом отражается. Наверное, повторяет ритм его собственного. Типа, выражение «одно сердце на двоих» вполне себе буквальное. Или там было про дыхание? Дженсен спокоен и умиротворён, но этот стук…   
Джаред, чуть нахмурившись, ещё пытается понять, что не так, а потом ему кажется, что он падает куда-то далеко и глубоко – паника охватывает его, даже мысли невозможно собрать в кучу. Он отодвигается от Дженсена, смотрит ему в глаза, такие большие, испуганные и зелёные. Вот чёрт.   
– Что? Джаред?  
Дженсен смотрит на него непонимающе, переводит взгляд вниз – похоже, решил, что случайно наступил на ногу. Джаред только качает головой, собираясь сказать, как есть: «Люблю тебя, сукин сын!». Вместо этого он просто притягивает Дженсена обратно, ещё сильнее обнимает, стараясь совсем уж не задавить его.  
– Ничего. Просто, кажется, я сегодня сорвал джек-пот.   
Дженсен не отвечает, видимо, привык к странностям, которые он иногда вытворяет. Оно и к лучшему, он наверняка будет паниковать тоже, а так есть хоть немного времени всё обдумать. Главное, что они вместе, а значит и со всем остальным прекрасно справятся. Осталось только донести это до Дженсена.  
  
+++  
  
Сначала они вчетвером идут просто прогуляться на свежем воздухе. Данниль забирается на спину к Тому, устраивается там как на самой мягкой перине и счастливо дышит ему в шею. Джаред предлагает Дженсену прокатиться так же, но получает такой взгляд, который может убить на месте любого. Где только научился так смотреть? Джаред отстаёт и больше даже не заикается.   
Вдоль набережной уже полно парочек и просто кутящих выпускников из других школ. Том с Данниль направляются в сторону водоёма, а Джаред берёт Дженсена за руку и кивает в сторону аллеи. У него другие планы на этот вечер.  
– Пойдём, тебе понравится, – обещает он, и Дженсен удивлённо приподнимает брови.  
– Падалеки, каждый раз, когда ты такое говоришь, случается что-нибудь ужасное. И вообще, только не говори, что снова хочешь искупаться в пруду. Тебе нельзя, у тебя тату!  
– Нет, я не за этим, пойдём.  
Они быстро сворачивают с главной улицы и петляют по тёмным подворотням, от которых, правда, становится совсем не по себе.   
Дженсену, кажется, особенно:  
– Слушай, если ты хочешь завести меня в тёмный угол и изнасиловать, то мог бы просто попросить, – нервно усмехается он. Джаред только фыркает в ответ, продолжая вести его дальше и дальше, пока не останавливается в нужном проулке.  
– Кажется, здесь, – шепчет он, затем считает двери – пятая от места, где они стояли – и подходит, оглядываясь.  
– Ты привёл меня к старому заброшенному невзрачному зданию. Ты собрался меня убить? – спрашивает Дженсен.  
– Нет, изнасиловать, ты же сам сказал.  
– Очень смешно.  
Джаред без труда открывает старую ржавую дверь и пропускает Дженсена вперёд.   
– Не бойся.  
– Ага, конечно.  
Он достаёт из кармана мобильник, подсвечивая себе путь дисплеем. Тусклого света не хватает, но это хоть что-то. Они поднимаются по большим парадным ступеням на второй этаж и поворачивают направо в двустворчатые двери.  
– Где мы?  
– Это старая филармония. Она не работает уже лет десять, здание продали для сноса и собирались строить здесь супермаркет, но работы так никогда и не начались, поэтому теперь оно просто обрастает пылью и паутиной.  
– Вот этого-то здесь точно хватает. Зачем ты меня сюда привёл?  
– Сыграть на органе и сделать предложение, – просто отвечает Джаред, Дженсен сжимает его руку. – Ну прекрати спрашивать, а то сюрприза не получится.  
– Я не люблю сюрпризы.  
– Все любят сюрпризы. И если тебе не понравится, ты всегда можешь сказать мне об этом, правильно?  
– Ладно.  
– Хорошо.   
Их голоса эхом отдаются от пустых стен огромного помещения даже, несмотря на то, что они говорят в полголоса. Зал освещает льющийся сквозь большие окна свет фонарей, так что внутри достаточно светло. Наверное, раньше здесь было очень красиво. Джаред не знает наверняка, он застал это здание уже заброшенным.  
– А это законно? Тут находиться?  
– Здание никому не нужно. Хватит вопросов.  
– Зануда, – в голосе Дженсена явно слышится улыбка. Джаред и сам едва удерживается, чтобы не заулыбаться в ответ. Это же его коронная фраза.   
– Так, иди сюда, – он отпускает руку Дженсена, проходит в центр зала и смотрит вверх, стараясь встать точно под большой стеклянной люстрой.   
– Собрался сбросить её на меня?  
– Я тебя сейчас укушу, Дженсен, – Джаред берёт того за плечи, ставит рядом с собой, и снимает пиджак, чтобы расстелить его на полу и предложить Дженсену.  
– Ты шутишь? Ты не шутишь, – тот со вздохом опускается на пол, ложится головой на пиджак и вопросительно смотрит на Джареда. – Ну? Что теперь?  
– А теперь – жди!   
Джаред подходит к окнам и дёргает за толстый шнур, зашторивая помещение – становится совсем темно. Он шарит руками по стенам в поисках рычагов, и, когда находит, даже сам замирает в предвкушении.  
– Дженсен, закрой глаза, пожалуйста.  
– Я и так ничего не вижу, придурок.  
– Закрой.  
Дженсен только вздыхает, и Джаред решает, что тот исполнил просьбу. Он включает рычаги, пару секунд глядит на потолок, а затем быстро подходит к Дженсену, ложится рядом и прижимается всем телом, обнимая поперёк живота.  
– Открывай.  
Когда Дженсен открывает глаза, Джаред даже дыхание задерживает, ожидая его реакции. Здесь есть, на что посмотреть: со всех сторон на громадную люстру светят прямые лучи света, который отражается в стекляшках и бьёт прямо в куполообразный потолок. Это выглядит чем-то средним между звёздным небом с северным сиянием и отблесками от диско-шара.   
– Это наше с Томом секретное место. С детства. Ну, с двенадцати лет, с момента, как мы его обнаружили. Здесь мы делились секретами, клялись друг другу в вечной дружбе и обсуждали всё на свете. Мы здесь выросли…   
Дженсен не перебивает, слушает внимательно, и Джаред продолжает:  
– Когда мы были мелкими, это было нашей крепостью, волшебным замком. А потом… Потом мы начали взрослеть, всё стало меняться. Девчонки, команда, популярность и крутизна… развод моих родителей… мы не забыли про это место, но перестали сюда приходить. Однако мы поклялись, что это место всегда будет чем-то особенным, и что мы покажем его только тому, кто нам дорог. Я думал, что покажу это Сэнди… но не показал.   
Дженсен громко сглатывает, когда Джаред утыкается носом ему в шею. Может, всё это излишне сентиментально, но сейчас… всё это кажется правильным. Джаред напуган, в панике, но Дженсен рядом – и всё становится на свои места. Всё так, как надо.   
– Ты скажешь что-нибудь? – просит он, и Дженсен кивает, затем мотает головой и снова кивает.  
– Очень красиво. Спасибо.  
– И-и-и?..  
– И – что?  
– Ну, можно добавить, что «это очень романтично», «можешь поцеловать меня, Джаред», «я тебя тоже»?  
– Можешь поцеловать меня, Джаред.   
Дженсен улыбается, и Джаред немедленно так и делает.   
– М-м-м, а мы не встретим здесь Тома? – спрашивает Дженсен.   
Джаред фыркает.  
– Нет, это место только наше сегодня. Мы с Томом… мы с Томом бросили монетку, я выиграл, он поведёт Данни куда-нибудь ещё.  
– И-и-и тут он портит всю романтику, – смеётся Дженсен.  
– Ты не веришь в романтику, придурок, – Джаред качает головой.  
– Да… зато, как ни странно, я верю в тебя.   
Он не дышит, когда Дженсен переводит взгляд на потолок и возится, стараясь прижаться теснее и лечь поудобнее. Кажется, тот только что сделал своеобразное признание. И от этого так хорошо на душе.   
– Ты монстр, Эклз, – шепчет Джаред.  
– Никто не говорил, что будет легко.   
Они валяются так где-то около получаса, пока спина не начинает ныть. Джаред спохватывается и, бормоча под нос о своей тупости и неосмотрительности, помогает Дженсену подняться. Они выключают свет, выходят из здания и идут к Джареду. Когда они дома и раздетые, Дженсен льнёт к нему всем телом, целует в шею, облизывает, намекая на ещё более приятное продолжение и окончание ночи, но Джаред только целует его нежно в губы и нос и желает спокойной ночи.  
– Падалеки, на выпускном все только и думают, что о сексе, а ты – нет? Что с тобой не так?  
– Давай притворимся, что у меня просто не стоит.  
– Это должно меня оскорбить, между прочим.  
– Не на тебя не стоит. А… так… потом расскажу.   
Дженсен бурчит, отворачиваясь, но Джаред прижимается к нему сзади, в позе «большой ложки», кладёт руку на живот и дышит в затылок. Дженсен вздыхает, кладёт свою руку поверх его, закрывает глаза.   
Наверное, всё слишком быстро и как-то спонтанно, но Джареду кажется, что не смотря ни на что, они справятся. Они есть друг у друга.   
  
+++  
  
Джаред просыпается в холодном поту, резко разворачивается на постели и смотрит на мирно сопящего под боком Дженсена, тут же успокаиваясь. Ему снилось, что Дженсен куда-то исчез, что тупые придурки-альфы всё-таки не успокоились и нашли способы добраться, навредить, и то, что он почувствовал тогда, во время танца, ему просто показалось. Джаред смотрит на мирного и какого-то трогательного Дженсена, подперев рукой голову, и улыбается, притягивает к себе в объятия, целует в затылок.   
– М-м-м, – отзывается тот недовольно, зарываясь носом в подушку.  
– Спи, – шепчет Джаред, проводя кончиками пальцев по голому плечу и думая, каким он раньше был идиотом и какими умными были древние люди, считавшие омег чудами света. То есть, Дженсен, разумеется, не стал чудом света для Джареда, это было бы слишком сопливо и «не в его стиле», но… ладно, Джаред просто чувствует себя идиотом, да.   
Осторожно отодвигаясь к краю кровати, он старается не беспокоить Дженсена, но не может напоследок не поцеловать куда-то в поясницу. Тот, может, и не почувствовал даже, а Джареду теперь хочется улыбаться.  
Он уходит в ванную – хочется смыть с себя остатки неприятного сна и придумать, какое пробуждение устроить Дженсену. Минет бы подошёл прекрасно, но почему-то хочется чего-то такого…  
«Откуда в тебе столько романтики, Падалеки?» – думает он, глядя в зеркало в ванной. – «В кого тебя превратил этот монстр? Ужас!» – он улыбается, понимая, что ему, чёрт возьми, нравится это глупое чувство влюблённости.  
После душа он спускается в кухню, заваривает травяной чай, делает вафли и включает старый проигрыватель мамы, из которого доносятся нотки «La vie en rose» – жизнь в розовом цвете – Эдит Пиаф.   
– Ну да, а что ещё могло бы быть? – Джаред фыркает, а когда Дженсен спускается в кухню, встречает его счастливой улыбкой и кивает на чай. – Завтрак для чемпионов.  
– Чего это ты такой добрый?   
– Просто выспался.  
Дженсен дёргает плечом и присаживается за стол, сонно потирая лицо. На щеке его отпечаталась подушка, и даже это кажется Джареду безумно трогательным.   
Тот, едва открыв глаза, берёт в руки горячую кружку и, сделав пару глотков, тут же блаженно стонет.   
– Ох, чувак. Я люблю тебя, – бормочет он, и тут же испуганно замирает.   
Смысл сказанного медленно вкрадывается в сознание, а когда достигает цели, всё, что Джареду остаётся – это улыбаться как последнему идиоту, глядя Дженсену в глаза.   
– Я это вслух сказал?  
– Угу.  
– И... ты не должен как-то отреагировать? – Дженсен неловко отставляет чашку, упираясь взглядом в стол. Глупое и милое смущение, но оно так идёт Дженсену. Особенно сейчас.   
– Это хорошо, – Джаред важно кивает.  
– Хорошо? Это всё, что ты скажешь?   
– Это хорошо, потому что так нам будет проще. Маленькому нужны мы оба. Ну, не то, чтобы я собирался тебя бросить или что-то типа...  
Лицо Дженсена стремительно белеет, он сначала испуганно смотрит на Джареда, затем мотает головой, встаёт из-за стола и делает шаг назад, когда Джаред подходит к нему.  
– Неужели ты сам ничего не чувствуешь? Пока нет?  
Он обходит Дженсена со спины и кладёт руки ему на живот.  
– Волк всегда чувствует, когда у него будет волчонок, – шепчет он в плечо, чувствуя, как Дженсен содрогается всем телом. Да, он и сам боится, но почему-то позитивные мысли затмевают страх и панику.  
– НЕТ!  
– Да-а-а...  
– Мои родители тебя убьют, – бурчит Дженсен.  
– Я женюсь на тебе, – Джаред усмехается.  
– Я сам тебя убью.  
– Ты не оставишь ребёнка без отца.  
– Ты монстр, Падалеки.  
– Ты любишь меня.  
– Угу. Что нам... что нам делать? – голос Дженсена полон паники, сам он напряжён до предела, поэтому Джаред утыкается носом ему в шею, целует нежно в бешено пульсирующую жилку и обещает:  
– Мы разберёмся. Мы справимся, Дженсен.  
– Ладно... Да... наверное.  
– Не наверное, а точно, слышишь?  
– А колледж?  
– Колледж остаётся, мелкий остаётся, я остаюсь. Ты с нами? Дженсен?   
– Я, так и быть, рядышком посижу, посмотрю.  
Дженсен тяжело вздыхает, но расслабляется, откидываясь Джареду на грудь, положив руки поверх его ладоней.   
Так – хорошо, так – правильно.   
  
  
 **The end**


End file.
